CUENTA CONMIGO
by Yunuen
Summary: "Un amigo es aquel que además de conocer tus virtudes conoce tus defectos, y a pesar de ello, te quiere."
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Te juro que no lo sé.

No sé qué es esta tibia alegría,

que se desata con que a mí me sonrías

y todo yo me cimbra.

Te juro que no lo sé.

No sé qué es esta aplastante euforia,

que al contemplar tus ojos

mi corazón estallar añora.

Te juro que no lo sé.

No sé qué es esta infinita felicidad,

que al oír tu voz

a mi propia voz amenaza asfixiar.

Te juro que no lo sé.

No sé cuándo comenzó a sucederme esto.

Sólo sé que tus ojos fueron los causantes

de desatar este manojo de emociones

incontenibles y delirantes.

Te juro que no lo sé.

No sé por qué

con verte y oírte

me siento así:

Eufórico.

Tranquilo.

Mareado.

Decidido.

Atolondrado.

Iluminado.

Valiente.

Incoherente.

Te juro que no lo sé.

No sé qué es está locura,

ni mucho menos sé

si me he dado a entender.

Lo único que sé

es que contigo

y con nadie más

mi cabeza da vueltas,

mi corazón se poner a bailar,

y mi alma se siente en paz.

Leonardo lee por enésima vez en voz alta el poema que acaba de escribir, corrigiendo y volviendo a escribir el último detalle.

- Creo que está bien así. –

Deja su habitación y va en busca de opiniones.

Al llegar al nivel de abajo, se encuentra a Donatelo en la sala mirando "Algarabía", un programa sobre curiosidades diversas.

- Hola Doni. – se sienta a su lado.

- Hola Leo. -

Leonardo espera a que salgan los anuncios comerciales porque el programa continúa. En la pantalla se despliegan varios carteles en vez de oírse la voz del narrador.

"_¿Sabías qué…?_

_Cada rey de las cartas representa a un gran rey de la historia:_

_.Espadas: El rey David._

_.Tréboles: Alejandro Magno._

_.Corazones: Carlomagno._

_.Diamantes: Julio César."_

- Ya lo sabía. – dice Donatelo como si respondiera a la pregunta de "¿Sabías qué?"

La pantalla cambia y se leen más curiosidades.

"_¿Sabías qué…?_

_El S.O.S se aplicó como señal internacional de auxilio a principios del siglo XX por ser este el mensaje más simple de enviar en código Morse (... - ...) y no se debe (como comúnmente se cree) a la expresión inglesa "Save Our Souls" (Salven nuestra almas), es sólo una coincidencia."_

- Eso también ya lo sabía. -

"_¿Sabías qué…?_

_El último día que tendremos con todos los dígitos impares ya pasó. Se trata del 19/11/1999, y además será el último día con todos los dígitos impares de nuestras vidas, pues la siguiente fecha con todos los dígitos impares es el 1/1/3111. ¿Dónde estuviste en tu último día impar"?_

_-_ Eso sí no lo sabía. –

- Yo tampoco. – admite Leonardo.

Finalmente, en la pantalla puede leerse:

"_En un momento regresamos."_

- Jamás me había puesto a pensar – dice Donatelo – sobre un hecho tan simple: el último día con dígitos impares de nuestras vidas. -

- Aunque se te faciliten los números, Doni, tienes otras cosas en que pensar, como armar el "Quelonioptero". -

- Cierto, pero es muy curioso. ¿Dónde estábamos el 19 de noviembre de 1999? -

- Mmmhhhh… éramos muy pequeños, pero – cambia estratégicamente de tema - yo hace un momento escribí algo, ¿quieres oírlo? -

- Adelante. -

Lee animadamente el poema recién escrito.

Al terminar…

- ¿Qué te parece? -

- Está bien. – dice Donatelo como si dijera la hora del día.

- Está bien… - dice Leonardo esperando a que su hermano se explique mejor.

- Sí, Leo, es bonito: las rimas son buenas, y aunque nunca escribes guardando la métrica, pero la cadencia es buena. –

Ha sido una explicación muy técnica.

No son las palabras que Leonardo esperaba escuchar.

- Gracias. -

- No es nada. -

Leonardo se retira, pensando que no fue un buen momento para consultarle a su hermano; hay ocasiones en los que el cerebro de él está más activo que su lado emocional.

Va caminando releyendo su poema, y por eso, choca con Rafael.

- ¡Au! -

- ¡Cuidado! -

- Lo siento. -

- ¿Y ahora qué te traes? –

Le muestra la hoja de papel. Rafael la toma y lee.

- No está mal. –

- No está mal… -

- No, pero como tú ya sabes: "la práctica hace al maestro"; sigue escribiendo. - le devuelve la hoja.

- Gracias. – dice un poco desanimado.

- No pongas esa cara, lo haces bien Leo, todo lo que haces lo haces bien. -

- ¿Lo crees? -

- Y todavía preguntas, si tocas el piano, tocas la guitarra, tocas el violín, le haces a la pintura, hasta la haces de chef, y ahora escribes, y todo eso lo haces bastante bien. –

- Supongo. -

- Oye, como que quieres imitar a tu tocayo. -

- ¿A Da Vinci? -

- Pues sí. Él hizo un poco de todo, ¿no? -

- Sí, pero yo lo que quiero es descubrir lo que Sensei dice: "Un guerrero no sólo estudia la técnica de combate para armonizarla a su cuerpo, sino también estudia el arte para impregnarlo a su alma y comprenderse mejor a sí mismo."

- Qué profundo. – Rafael no le da tanta importancia.

- Gracias. –

Y Leonardo se va, otra vez leyendo el poema.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan empecinadamente perfecto? – se dice Rafael.

Leonardo camina derecho a la cancha de basquetbol donde Miguel Ángel está jugando en solitario.

- ¡Jordan burla a uno! ¡Jordan hace la_ finta_ de pasar la pelota y burla la defensa¡ ¡Jordan salta yyyyyyy…! – Miguel Ángel salta - ¡Encesta! – mete la pelota a la canasta tan solo con estirar el brazo porque el salto fue bastante alto; sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo sin mayor problema - ¡La ovación hace temblar el estadio! ¡EEEEHHHH! ¡EEEEHHHH! ¡EEEEHHHH! -

Leonardo no mira cómo vitorea Miguel Ángel, sino que se va a sentar en el suelo recargándose en una columna, cerca de la canasta de basquetbol.

Miguel Ángel se da cuenta de la presencia de Leonardo y de la seriedad que se refleja en su cara; va a sentarse junto a él. Nota que no aparta los ojos de una hoja, y se inclina un poco para poder leer.

- ¡Oh! Es muy bonito, Leo. –

- Gracias. -

- ¿Pero cómo es eso que no sabes qué es lo que sientes? – Leonardo mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda – Eso esta raro. -

- ¿Raro? –

- Sí, que no lo sepas es raro, si eres muy listo, si hasta Mr. Increíble lo supo cuando le paso eso mismo. -

- ¿En serio? – Leonardo ya sabe quién es Mr. Increíble, un personaje de la película llamada Los Increíbles; entonces, se alegra de que por fin alguien pueda entender lo que quiso escribir.

- ¡Sí! Él estaba enamorado de Elastic Girl. – Leonardo está a punto de darle un gran abrazo a su hermanito, pero Miguel Ángel dice algo más – Hasta yo sé cuando una chica _te trae de cabeza_. –

El entusiasmo se esfuma.

- Gracias. – Leonardo sonríe forzadamente.

- Cuando quieras. – Miguel Ángel sonríe enorgullecido por haber sido de ayuda.

Leonardo se va y Miguel Ángel regresa a su práctica de basquetbol.

Cuando Miguel Ángel está a punto de encestar, llega Rafael y le arrebata la pelota.

- ¡Oye! –

- Qué reflejos tan lentos tienes, Mikey. -

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? -

E inicia el duelo uno a uno. Rafael encesta un punto, pero enseguida aparece Donatelo, y la contienda se vuelve más reñida.

Leonardo los observa. Le gustaría jugar también, pero no se siente con ánimos; deja que sus hermanos se diviertan mientras va directo a la habitación de su Maestro.

Duda un momento, y al levantar la mano para tocar a la puerta…

- Adelante hijo. -

Splinter ya de ha dado cuenta de la presencia de su hijo mayor.

Leonardo toma aire antes de pasar.

Se arrodilla frente a su Maestro.

- Espero no interrumpirlo en algo importante. – se inclina levemente en señal de respeto.

- En absoluto, hijo mío. Veo que has escrito otro poema. -

- Sí, y me gustaría saber su opinión. -

- Pero no estás feliz por ello. ¿Qué te aflige, hijo? –

- Bueno, es sólo que… a veces siento que no tengo ninguna conexión con mis hermanos. -

- Conexión… -

- Puedo jugar videojuegos con Mikey, me divierto con él aunque él gana la mayoría de las veces; puedo ayudarle a Rafa con su moto pasándole la llave para que apriete un tornillo, al menos en eso le ayudo porque no deja que nadie más la toque; puedo ayudarle a Doni a traer cosas recicladas del basurero, así entre los dos pronto hallamos lo que necesitamos y el regreso a casa no es tan pesado; puedo platicar con Mikey de cómics porque yo disfruto leer Manga; puedo tener una seria discusión con Doni sobre el origen del Universo o de otro tema, aunque después tengo que pedirle que 'le baje_' _porque cuando se entusiasma, su lenguaje se vuelve muy técnico para mí; puedo hasta servir de saco de boxeo a Rafa para que no golpee a alguien más cuando está muy enfurecido; pero cuando se trata de mí, de lo que me gusta… pareciera que a ninguno de ellos le interesa: sólo yo me empeño tanto en el Ninjitsu; sólo yo es quien lee novelas literarias; sólo yo estudio sobre la cultura japonesa; sólo a mí gusta la música clásica y más que nada interpretarla… Ninguno de mis hermanos hizo el intento de decirme qué trate de expresar con mi poema. - deja escapar un agobiado suspiro.

- Hijo, debes ser capaz de comprender que cada uno de ustedes tiene habilidades y gustos que contrastan con el resto. Como equipo, es fundamental la coordinación para obtener la victoria en la batalla, sólo es cuestión de práctica, pero como familia, es mucho más complejo porque no hay instructivo alguno que seguir como lo hay para las técnicas de combate; en familia es más complicado crear los vínculos dado que el carácter que cada uno de ustedes es totalmente diferente. -

- Pero aún así, siento que mis hermanos se entienden mejor entre ellos, y yo… siento que me excluyen aunque no sea su intención. – lo que Leonardo no se atreve a decirle a su Maestro que esto lo ha sentido desde niño.

- Escucha hijo: en estos casos, cuando no puedes congeniar con tus hermanos, para eso existen los amigos. Tú tienes un amigo. -

Leonardo piensa un segundo sobre lo que acaba de decir su Maestro, entonces, baja la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo.

- Ogima sabe escuchar, y no le importa que busque otras opiniones sobre lo que hago o escribo. -

Splinter observa a su hijo, deseando decirle que no debería avergonzarse por tener un amigo como el que reposa sobre su cama.

Cada uno crece y madura a su debido tiempo, pero su hijo mayor, en muchos aspectos, ha tenido que madurar más prontamente que sus hermanos, pero en unos pocos, parece que se resiste a hacerlo.

Splinter alarga un brazo, toma con delicadeza el mentón de su hijo, y con cuidado, levanta su cabeza.

- Comprendo lo que sientes por tu amiguito, hijo, pero yo me refería a tu otro amigo. –

La vergüenza desaparece, ahora, Leonardo está confundido. Mira con mucha confusión a la anciana rata. ¿A qué otro amigo se refiere su Maestro? Entonces, una idea cruza por su mente tan vertiginosamente que llega a sentirse mareado, y como un tonto también.

La expresión de gran sorpresa en la cara de su hijo le dice a Splinter que ya entendió_._

- ¿Cómo…? – Leonardo se pregunta, pero antes de siquiera Splinter le diga que como ha estado muy ocupado en tantas cosas que no había reparado en esa sencilla respuesta, su cara, lentamente, expresa una gran alegría, y de repente, sale deprisa para ir cuanto antes con ese otro amigo.

Splinter ríe quedo, pero enseguida regresa su hijo.

Leonardo vuelve a entrar sin atreverse a mirarle; se arrodillar frente a él, con la cabeza inclinada.

- Yurusu, Sensei. Sore wa karera no dōi nashi ni nokosu tame, mata anata no kyoka nashi ni yūjin o hōmon suru koto o ito shite ita. [Perdóneme, Maestro. No fue mi intención retirarme sin su consentimiento, como tampoco ir a visitar a mi amigo sin su permiso]. -

Splinter tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara, no porque esté complacido por el gran respeto que le profesa su hijo, sino porque su hijo mayor se permite ser, en contadas ocasiones, como cualquier chico de su edad.

- Está bien, hijo. – Leonardo guarda la postura correcta – No es necesario que pidas mi consentimiento para ir a visitar a alguien que estimas; sólo me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo estarás… -

Pero Leonardo se arroja a abrazar a su padre.

Splinter no puede negarse al atropellado abrazo.

- ¡Arigato gosaimasu! Ai shiteru, otosan. [¡Muchas gracias! Te amo papá.] -

- Yo también te amo hijo, yo también. -

Ahora sí Leonardo sale deprisa a preparar lo que necesita para el viaje.

.

El partido de básquet entre los hermanos menores aún continua, pero es interrumpido por unos ruidos.

- ¿Qué es ese escándalo? – Rafael hace la pregunta.

- Viene de la habitación de Leo. – Donatelo hace la observación.

Las tres tortugas suben por las escaleras, pero en ese momento, Leonardo baja deprisa, llevando muchas cosas en los brazos; casi se le caen por lo rápido que baja.

- Oye Leo… – Donatelo trata de hablarle pero los pasa de largo.

Leonardo va hacia el puente que está sobre el acceso al río. Al estar sobre éste, deja todo lo que lleva a sus pies, se arrodilla y comienza a guardar las cosas en una pequeña bolsa.

- ¿Qué hace? – Miguel Ángel pregunta.

Ahora los tres tienen que ir al puente para averiguarlo. Van hacia allá, y a mitad del camino, Leonardo va de regreso, rumbo al recinto de Splinter.

- Leo. - Rafael lo llama, pero igual los pasa de largo, sin prestarles atención.

Tienen que ir tras él, y estando a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de su Maestro, Leonardo sale enseguida y vuelve al puente.

- Comienzo a sentirme como pelota de tenis. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Soy yo, o de plano_, _nos está ignorando? – pregunta Rafael.

- Tal vez se trata de algo de suma importancia. – dice Donatelo.

Se encaminan de nuevo al puente.

Llegan a la orilla del acceso al río y oyen que Leonardo dice algo.

- Espero que pueda recibirme. – se echa al hombro la pequeña bolsa.

- ¿De quién hablas, Leo? – Donatelo le pregunta.

Leonardo se enfoca en lo que debe hacer, estando sobre el puente, sobre el agua. Trae un gis en la mano.

- "Tu corazón te dictará las palabras que debes recitar y que te ayudaran a llegar con él"; pero primero, el portal. -

Dibuja algo en el piso del puente con ayuda del gis, después guarda el gis en la bolsa y se yergue. Toma una profunda respiración, luego, comienza a hacer extraños ademanes con las manos: con los brazos a los costados, eleva las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, y curiosamente, como si alguien vertiera agua pero de abajo hacia arriba, o como si emergieran del estanque dos tentáculos de pulpo, ascienden dos delgadas y serpenteantes columnas de agua, una por el lado derecho de Leonardo y otra por su lado izquierdo; él levanta sus manos por sobre su cabeza, y las dos columnas continúan elevándose hasta desprenderse del río; ahora Leonardo baja los brazos al frente suyo con las palmas hacia abajo, y esas dos serpientes de agua también bajan formando una "U" invertida en el aire cada una; cuando sus manos llegan al nivel de su rostro, cruza sus antebrazos, y las serpientes de agua se estiran y se cruzan entre ellas formando ahora una "X"; Leonardo sigue bajando los brazos hasta tener que acuclillarse, sus dedos rozan el piso del puente, y las dos formas de agua alargadas se depositan sobre el puente, cerca de los símbolos que Leonardo había dibujado; él separa sus brazos y mueve las manos ahora formando círculos alrededor y sobre los símbolos, y esto mismo hacen las serpientes de agua, rodean un par de veces los símbolos y se fusionan convirtiéndose en un aro acuoso alrededor de los trazos hechos con gis. Leonardo se incorpora, junta sus palmas, cierra los ojos y comienza a recitar un extraño canto; el agua se mueve, se arremolina y se desplaza por sobre el trazo cubriéndolo totalmente, formando un pequeño charco; entonces, el charco comienza a resplandecer.

- ¡Leo! – Miguel Ángel se angustia; sólo entonces es cuando Leonardo voltea a verlos.

Los mira sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ahí están. Sonríe y les dice en japonés:

- Gomen nasai, kyodai. ¡Dewa mata! [Disculpen, hermanos. ¡Hasta pronto!] -

Leonardo se vuelve, da un paso al frente y pisa esa luz circular, pero al siguiente segundo se sumerge dentro de ese charco luminoso como si fuese un pozo profundo.

- ¡Leo! -

Las otras tres tortugas corren para sacar de ahí a su hermano mayor, pero Leonardo ha sido tragado de un bocado por ese pozo de luz que de inmediato se disuelve.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **

a. Los poemas mostrados en este fic son de la autoría de Hamato Leonardo ;) Hago la aclaración para que no exista confusión alguna sobre que sean copiados de otro autor.

b. Mis fics se basan en 2k3, y este fic no es la excepción, pero en 2k3 no hay ninguna canasta de básquet en la Guarida, pero sí hay una en la peli de 2007; me gustó la idea de que las tortugas jueguen al básquet y por eso hay una canasta y una cancha de basquetbol en este fic.

c. Manga es el cómic japonés; tomé prestada está idea de un fic en inglés: a Leo le gusta leer Manga xD y cómo no, si a Leo le interesa la cultura japonesa n.n pero antes de que pienses que Leo es admirador de Spiderman, déjenme decirles que hay muchos tipos de Manga: desde superhéroes, princesas mágicas, sobre el Japón antiguo, de deportes, de romance tipo novela rosa, sobre robots tripulados por humanos, etc, etc, etc. Leo lee Mangas con temática del Japón feudal.

x)

* * *

Este fic lo pensé hace mucho tiempo pero hasta hoy es que subo el primer capítulo. Ojala recuerde de qué iba a tratar, porque mi Sensei Stephen King (El Amo del Terror) dice no es bueno dejar pendiente una idea por mucho tiempo porque se corre el riesgo de que pierda originalidad y continuidad. Haber si no pasa esto.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

Este fic lo divagué por una razón:

Centinela de Plata es amigo de Miguel Ángel; Casey es amigo de Rafael; Abril es amiga de Donatelo; y Usagi es amigo de Leonardo, PERO Leo es el único que no convive mucho con su amigo porque Usagi es de otra dimensión. Las otras tortugas pueden ver a sus amigos en el momento que quieran, pero Leo no puede ver a Usagi tan seguido como quisiera, y aunque puede platicar con su padre, no es lo mismo, por eso, a veces, Leo se siente muy solito; así que este fic va a tratar de lo que pasa cuando dos súper fanáticos del Bushido se reúnen.

n.n

* * *

**N/A**: He leído varios fics en inglés donde dicen que Usagi es mayor que Leo por un cinco o seis años, y a mi parecer, creo que está bien esa diferencia de edad, así, Leo puede buscar apoyo en Usagi por su mayor experiencia de vida; entonces, en mis fics, Usagi tiene 20 años y Leo 15.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Un círculo de luz aparece repentinamente de la nada, muy cerca del suelo; de éste sale expulsado Leonardo, cayendo él de sentón y la bolsa que lleva a un lado. El círculo desaparece.

Leonardo trata de abrir los ojos, pero hay demasiada luz alrededor de él, lo que le obliga a abrir poco a poco los párpados hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a la intensidad de la luminiscencia que embarga el lugar, sea donde quiera que se encuentre.

Pasados unos momentos, Leonardo por fin puede distinguir un extenso valle en donde hay frondosos árboles esparcidos por doquier y el suelo está tapizado por un suave pasto; después mira por encima de él, y se encuentra con un magnifico cielo azul.

Acostumbrado a una vida de oscuridad y enclaustramiento, de repente, Leonardo se siente intimidado por ese cielo que parece no tener fin, se siente indefenso al no tener un techo sobre su cabeza; ese inmenso abismo azul lo asusta y siente vértigo, un miedo a caer, no de arriba hacia abajo, sino de abajo hacia arriba, siente que va a caer en pozo azul sin fondo; agacha la cabeza para mirar al seguro suelo, pero este movimiento es apresurado y brusco, lo que le provoca mareo, que a pesar de estar sentado, se desploma de lleno sobre el pasto.

- ¡Leonardo-san! –

Leonardo escucha algo pero no se atreve a mirar porque persiste el vértigo de caer hacia el infinito cielo, en lo único que puede pensar es aferrase con todas fuerzas al pasto, sin embargo, algo se lo impide: siente que alguien lo toma por los hombros e intenta ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no son de gran ayuda en tan aterrador momento. Aún atrapado entre la confusión y el miedo, Leonardo no percibe ningún tipo de amenaza de parte de ese alguien, sino todo lo contrario, entonces, ya no busca aferrarse al suelo; aunque con torpeza, se aferra a la cintura de ese alguien y oculta el rostro en su pecho.

Una agradable sensación de seguridad embarga a Leonardo casi al instante (ni siquiera tiene que recurrir a las enseñanzas de su Maestro sobre lo que un ninja debe hacer en imprevistos de este tipo), y más aún al sentir unos brazos que le rodean. Lentamente, la sensación el vértigo desaparece.

Leonardo aguarda un minuto más para asegurarse que su cabeza ya no da vueltas.

- _Leonardo-san, ¿estás bien? -_

Un susurro inquieto es lo que consigue que Leonardo abandone el refugio; levanta la cabeza y finalmente descubre quién ha ido a prestarle ayuda sin vacilar. Se encuentra con dos ojos de color rojo sumamente preocupados.

- Usagi. – se aparta con cuidado del conejo samurái para sentarse apropiadamente sobre sus talones, como lo está Usagi – Sumimasen [Discúlpame], no quise asustarte. –

- Lo has conseguido, Leonardo-san. Verte llegar tan de improviso, mientras yo descansaba bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, para después ver que te desmayabas… Mis ojos me dicen que no te ha sucedido nada grave, pero mi corazón aún está agitado. –

Leonardo se siente incomodo por hacerle pasar un susto a Usagi.

- Lo lamento de verdad, Usagi, pero no entiendo qué sucedió, tan sólo eche un vistazo a mi alrededor… – se atreve a mirar de nuevo el verde valle, después hacia el cielo; el vértigo no lo vuelve a apresar – Quizás, me abrumó este cielo, un cielo tan majestuoso e inmenso como jamás he visto en mi vida. –

Finalmente puede disfrutar del despejado cielo azul.

Por su parte, Usagi trata de comprender a Leonardo. Ya una vez Usagi ha visitado la casa del Clan Hamato, y ciertamente, sintió inquietud al estar en un lugar sin ventanas por las que debiera filtrarse la cálida luz del sol, él que está tan habituado al campo libre. Tal vez Leonardo sufrió algo parecido, sólo que a la inversa.

Leonardo vuelve su atención a Usagi, ya relajado.

- Es un hermoso paisaje. –

A Usagi le tranquiliza que Leonardo se encuentre mejor.

- La provincia de Aomori es uno de los lugares más bellos para vivir. – se pone de pie y le ofrece una mano a Leonardo; Leonardo la acepta y se levanta del suelo con ayuda de Usagi.

- Arigato [Gracias]. –

- ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, Hamato Leonardo? – Usagi se pone serio, temiendo que Leonardo esté en problemas.

Pero lejos de que Leonardo muestre seriedad, se avergüenza, creyendo que su amigo considere tonto el motivo de su inesperada visita.

- Bueno… en realidad… Te echaba de menos, Miyamoto Usagi. – le mira con inseguridad.

Usagi se muestra serio, pero enseguida, en su rostro, se ensancha una gran sonrisa.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, watashi no yūjin [amigo mío]. –

Leonardo, olvidándose por completo de las formalidades que se aplican en la época en la que vive Usagi, sonríe y lo abraza sin contener su entusiasmo.

Esto sorprende a Usagi, pero recuerda que la familia de Leonardo es más propensa a demostrar afecto con abrazos. Se relaja y corresponde al abrazo.

Leonardo se aparta de Usagi todavía muy feliz por verle de nuevo.

- Así que estabas descansando antes de que yo llegara. – recoge del suelo la bolsa que ha traído consigo.

- Hai [Sí]. – Usagi camina para el lugar donde estaba recostado; Leonardo lo sigue – Me dirijo… hacia la Provincia de Fuuki. El emperador Noriyuki solicita mis servicios. –

- El joven emperador Noriyuki te necesita. ¿Será acaso para otra misión como la última en la que ambos luchamos para rescatarlo? – dice Leonardo con emoción al imaginar que podría luchar de nueva cuenta espada con espada al lado de Usagi.

- No yūjin. Es… una misión confidencial a quien nadie puedo revelar. –

Leonardo nota la extrema evasión de Usagi, pero decide no preguntar más al respecto.

- Al menos espero que me permitas acompañarte un trecho de tu sendero en tu largo viaje. –

- Siempre es grata tu compañía, Leonardo-san. –

Tras una gentil sonrisa por parte de ambos, comienzan a caminar y a charlar sobre los acontecimientos de la vida de cada uno:

Sobre cómo descubrieron una ciudad subterránea plagada por monstruos;

Sobre cómo Gen (amigo rinoceronte de Usagi) se mostró valiente y arrojado al detener a un grupo de ninjas Neko;

Sobre cómo sus hermanos y Leonardo fueron teletransportados al un planeta llamado D'Hoonnib;

Sobre por qué Gen está vetado en los juegos de mesa y apuestas, y cómo ha ganado y perdido pequeñas fortunas en ellas;

Sobre que fueron a un partido de hockey y terminaron persiguiendo a unos maleantes;

Sobre el sacerdote Inushiro que le encomendaron guardar la legendaria espada de los dioses Kusanagi no Tsurugi y llevarla hasta la capilla de Atsuta;

Sobre la invasión de los Triceratones;

Sobre cómo Chizu (la gata amiga de Usagi) ayudó a unos compañeros suyos llamados Saru y Take;

Sobre la mutación que sufrió Donatelo…

A esa hora del día, Usagi y Leonardo van caminando por las afueras del pueblo de Aomori, y siendo un pueblo agrícola, ambos guerreros caminan por entre los extensos cultivos de arroz.

Ahora Usagi le cuenta a Leonardo cómo obtuvo sus espadas daisho (la espada grande y la espada pequeña, armas tradicionales del samurái):

- Tras ganar un pequeño torneo de esgrima y obtener por premio la Wakizashi Aoyagi, que en tu idioma, Leonardo-san, significa "Brote de Sauce", y la katana Yagi no Eda, que significa "Rama de Sauce"… -

Leonardo escucha atentamente los relatos de su amigo Usagi, pero no ha perdido la oportunidad de mirar el majestuoso paisaje que hay a su alrededor (ya que no pudo hacerlo en su primer visita): los frondosos árboles, las elegantes aves, los cristalinos lagos, las bellas flores, las frágiles mariposas, mantis, y mariquitas… aunque en este momento sí está observando a Usagi, aunque siente curiosidad por ver los campos inundado de arroz y ver por sí mismo el proceso de cultivo, pero se concentra en cada palabra del conejo samurái, pero de repente, siente la mirada de alguien, y mira por sobre la cabeza de Usagi…

- … fue a partir de entonces que comencé a prestarle mis servicios al Señor Mifune… -

Usagi mira hacia al frente recordando ese momento de su vida, pero entonces, oye un golpe seco, deja de relatar y de avanzar por la vereda que atraviesa los campos de arroz, y se da cuenta que Leonardo ha tropezado. Enseguida se arrodilla a su lado.

- Leonardo-san... -

Leonardo tan sólo se sienta en el suelo y gira la cabeza con cierta premura, antes de que vaya a desaparecer el hermoso espejismo que acaban de descubrir sus ojos.

Usagi mira hacia donde mira Leonardo, y a quien Leonardo mira con tanta sorpresa, es a una tortuga, una chica tortuga que está trabajando en el plantío de arroz (junto a decenas de trabajadores, de otras especies). A pesar de la distancia, Usagi puede observar que esa chica tortuga mira fijamente a Leonardo, inclusive, parece que le sonríe a Leonardo.

Como le ha contado Leonardo, Usagi sabe que en ese mundo en el que vive no existen seres como sus hermanos, su padre y él (y como lo ha comprobado, los humanos son la especie dominante) y por esto, Usagi comprende su abrupta reacción: en su vida, Leonardo jamás ha visto a una chica de su especie, una tortuga hembra, pero no le ha sido difícil saber que esa tortuga que le mira es una chica: las facciones delicadas, los esplendorosos ojos verdes, y esa agraciada sonrisa, han sido suficientes para cautivar al poderoso y joven guerrero ninja.

La chica tortuga prosigue con su ardua labor; es cuando el hechizo pierde efecto en Leonardo y se da cuenta que Usagi está acuclillado a su lado.

- Es muy bella, Leonardo-san. –

Leonardo se ruboriza.

- Continuemos nuestro camino, yūjin. – Usagi se levanta y le ofrece una mano - Está atardeciendo y debemos hallar un buen lugar para acampar. –

- H… Hai. –

Usagi ayuda a Leonardo a ponerse de pie, y siguen caminando en silencio por uno minutos, luego, a pesar de que Leonardo continúa desconcertado, Usagi prosigue con la narración de otra de sus aventuras como ronin [samurái errante].

La noche cae, pero lejos de ser una noche silenciosa, el ambiente es armonizado por el canto de los grillos.

Usagi y Leonardo han hallado el lugar apropiado para descansar, y tras una cena ligera (sopa de verduras, y como postre, duraznos) se han tumbado al suelo sin nada más que les proteja del frío de la noche que mantas ligeras y una hoguera.

- Quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas, Leonardo-san, por pasar la noche bajo el cielo, en vez de descansar en una cómoda posada. -

- No hay problema, Usagi. No hace tanto frío, además, miles estrellas nos guiñan allá en lo alto. No podría perderme de tan maravilloso espectáculo. –

Leonardo se siente dichoso por poder contemplar tan bella noche y por tan agradable compañía, pero en ese instante, siente un leve remordimiento; él está disfrutando de un enriquecedor viaje, mientras su familia está encerrada en su casa.

- "Miles de estrellas nos guiñan allá en lo alto". – Usagi repite estas palabras de Leonardo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Tienes una peculiar pero bonita forma de expresarte, Leonardo-san. –

- Bien… - Leonardo se incorpora y busca algo en su bolsa – He estado escribiendo algo de poesía. –

A Usagi parece interesarle, y se sienta.

- Poesía… No sabía que tuvieras esa sensibilidad, yūjin. -

- Eehh… No creo ser tan bueno, pero me gusta intentarlo. He escrito algunos poemas. – le entrega varias hojas a Usagi.

Usagi lee en silencio los poemas de Leonardo con ayuda de la luz de la fogata.

- "Lo único que sé es que contigo y con nadie más mi cabeza da vueltas, mi corazón se poner a bailar, y mi alma se siente en paz." -

El último párrafo del último poema lo lee en voz alta.

Leonardo aguarda con ansiedad los comentarios de Usagi.

- Tus poemas estás escritos con suma sencillez, Leonardo-san, - Leonardo supone que va a decir que no le han sido del todo gratos, y entristece – pero, - ese "pero" le reanima – contienen una gran verdad. – Leonardo no es el único en entusiasmarse – Tu primer amor es así: No sabes por qué con ver a esa persona especial, tus palabras salen torpemente de tu boca, tus piernas se tambalean y tropiezas con todo, pero tu corazón late con una alegría que jamás has sentido en toda tu vida. -

- Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es amor si nunca lo habías sentido por nadie? –

- ¡Amigo! Por supuesto que no lo sabes, no al menos tu cabeza, pero lo sabe tu corazón. Tú has escrito este poema queriendo sentir con la cabeza, pero se siente con el corazón. Pregúntale a tu corazón, y él te dará la respuesta a esto que sientes y que te hace estar eufórico, tranquilo, mareado, decidido, atolondrado, iluminado, valiente e incoherente, con tan sólo verle. –

Leonardo trata de darle sentido a las palabras de Usagi, y momentáneamente, Usagi pierde interés en Leonardo y vuelve a leer en silencio el poema.

- _Es justo lo que pasa._ - dice en susurros Usagi y con un profundo tono melancólico en su voz – _La primera vez que te enamoras, no sabes que te has enamorado, tratas de darle una explicación a esa manera en cómo te sientes, pero después deja de importarte, sólo quieres estar al lado de esa persona que te hace tan feliz… Deseo con todo mi corazón, Leonardo-san, que tú puedas estar con esa persona. _-

- ¡No…! ¡Yo…! ¡En realidad...! – pareciera que Leonardo quisiera explicar el motivo que le llevó a escribir ese poema, pero calla al notar la triste expresión de Usagi.

Leonardo aguarda a que Usagi continúe hablando, después de todo, reconoce cuando un chico tiene problemas (no en balde tiene tres hermanos); algo le dice que Usagi está pasando por una situación difícil.

- Te he mentido, amigo. No me encaminaba a prestarle mis servicios al Señor Mifune. –

Leonardo deja de pensar en el motivo que le llevó a escribir ese poema en particular, y asume una actitud de seriedad.

Usagi deja de contemplar la hoja para ver qué es lo que tiene que decirle Leonardo, esperando de parte de él una total desaprobación.

- Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez quieras pasar unos días en mi casa. – dice Leonardo con total tranquilidad y con una sonrisa compresiva que aflora en sus labios – De vez en cuando, está bien poder guarecerse bajo un techo y descansar entre suaves sábanas. –

La expresión de Usagi cambia de la tristeza a la gratitud. Quizás le convenga "cambiar de aires".

- Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita, watashi no yūjin [Muchas gracias, amigo mío]. -

- Tanoshimidesu [Es un placer]. –

Usagi le devuelve las hojas a Leonardo, aunque Leonardo le pide que se quede con el que le ha gustado más, y Usagi se queda con el último poema que leyó.

- Oyasuminasai [Buenas noches], Leonardo. -

- Oyasuminasai, Usagi. -

Ambos guerreros vuelven a recostarse sobre el suave pasto y cerca de la cálida fogata, permitiendo que el canto de los grillos sea lo que les conduzca a un apacible sueño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **En este planeta llamado Tierra los conejos blancos tienen ojos rojos (en el mundo de Usagi lo ignoro), así que he divagado que si a partir de Fast Foward y la peli de 2007 los ojos de las tortugas ya no son negros sino que tienen color, los ojos de Usagi bien podrían ser rojos.

* * *

Ustedes disculparan las imprecisiones que puedo caer TT Yo he visto en español nada más la primer y segunda temporada de 2k3 (por eso el 99% de mis fics se basan en lo que me dice mi musa más que basarme propiamente en 2k3). En la parte que Leo dice que ya ha luchado al lado de Usagi me refiero al capítulo de la tercera temporada "The Real Word 1 y 2" cuando rescatan al emperador que es un niño osito panda.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

n.n


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le ha pertenecido a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Regresando momentos antes, justo cuando Leonardo desaparece en el porta que abrió en el puente…

Donatelo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel corren a la habitación de Splinter. Pasan sin siquiera tocar, pero eso sí, hablando todos al mismo tiempo.

- LeonoestaLeosefueLeocayoatra vesdeunportalnodijoadondeiba nodijoquelepasaba… -

- Hijos, - levanta las manos y los chicos callan - no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dicen. Por favor, sean tan amables de hablar uno a la vez. -

- Leo se fue a través de un portal mágico – Donatelo toma la palabra - sin comentarnos nada. ¿Ocurre algo malo? -

- No sucede nada malo, hijos míos. Su hermano tenía demasiada prisa por ir a visitar a su amigo Usagi-san que no se detuvo a explicarles. –

- Aahh. – los tres suspiran de alivio.

- ¿Y para cuándo regresa? – pregunta Rafael.

- No estoy seguro, quizás mañana, quizás en un momento; todo depende si Usagi-san no está ocupado. -

- Ojala y se estuviera por allá una semana. –

- ¿Por qué lo dices, hijo? -

- Por… nada, pero Leo necesita vacaciones. -

- _Y nosotros necesitamos vacaciones de él. –_ Miguel Ángel le susurra a Donatelo; él asiente disimuladamente.

- Como he dicho, Rafael, depende de las ocupaciones de Usagi-san. –

- OK. -

- Esta será una gran oportunidad para que ustedes demuestren su capacidad de cuidar de sí mismos. -

- ¿De verdad? – Miguel Ángel pregunta con asombro – Pero sí la vez que Leo se fue a Japón, usted estuvo a punto de decirle a Doni que nos insertara de esos rastreadores que van bajo la piel, así nos iba a tener bien 'checaditos'. -

- Esta vez no, hijo. Debo permitirles tener libertad, y dependiendo de cómo la disfruten, será que mi tranquilidad se vea beneficiada, o no. Cuidarse ustedes mismos será su completa responsabilidad. -

- Hai. – dice los tres haciendo una reverencia.

Se retiran.

Y apenas cruzan la puerta del recinto de Splinter…

- ¡Chale! – expresa Rafael – De haber sabido que Leo se iba por unos días, hubiera planeado algo grande. -

- Yo tengo varios pendientes. – dice Donatelo – Aprovecharé al máximo estos días. -

- ¿Y si Leo regresa en un rato? -

- No lo creo. – dice Rafael – Usagi es del tipo de japonés tan educado, que aunque tenga cosas que hacer, atenderá a Leo como el buen anfitrión que es. -

- ¡Ah! En ese caso… - comienza a planear lo que le gustaría hacer.

- Creo que deberíamos - dice Donatelo – establecer un plan de contingencia. -

- ¿Un plan B? – pregunta Miguel Ángel.

- Sí. Podemos establecer, si acaso pensamos salir, regresar antes de la seis de la tarde.

- ¿Tan temprano? – Rafael protesta.

- Bueno, si quieres tener problemas con Sensei… -

- OK, OK, ya capté. –

- Programen la alarma de sus celulares. – los tres sacan sus celulares de sus cinturones y los programas para que suenen a las seis de la tarde – Y no olviden dejarlos encendidos por cualquier problema.

- Creo que – le dice Rafael – te estás volviendo tan paranoico como Leo. -

- No es paranoia, es precaución. -

- Lo que yo no entendí, - dice Miguel Ángel – fue lo que hizo Leo. -

- ¿Y qué hizo? – Rafael pregunta.

- Lo que hizo con el agua, parecía magia como le hacía así y así. – mueve las manos para un mejor detalle.

- Probablemente fue un canto como el que se utiliza para abrir portales interdimensionales. – opina Donatelo.

- Pero yo no oí que dijera algo. –

- Tal vez es una recitación mental. -

- Mmmhhhhh… –

- No voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo, - dice Rafael – tratando de _hallar el hilo _negro de las cosas raras que hace Leo. – y se va.

Los otros dos se miran y asienten.

Van a disfrutar de sus días libres de Leonardo.

.

- ¡Es megafaburrecontragenial! – se dice la tortuga de piel color verde mar; está en su habitación dando vueltas y vueltas, como buscando algo – ¿Qué puedo hacer aprovechando que Leo no está? Siempre me anda vigilando que no coma demasiados dulces, o que practique la meditación porque me puede ayudar en la concentración, o que escuche a Mozart si no quiero meditar porque su música también ayuda con la concentración, o anda tras de mí pregunte y pregunte si ya he hecho la tarea sino Doni me manda al rincón de los burros por irresponsable, o si ya me ocupé de mis quehaceres si no quiero que Sensei me imponga más por irresponsable, o me anda vigilando para que no me aloque y no le diga a Doni que construya rampas aquí y allá y por toda la casa para que yo pueda patinar a gusto, o que le ayude a hacer la comida para que vea que la comida saludable puede ser deliciosa… ¡y sí le queda deliciosa, para que lo niego! Seguro por eso empezó a tomar clases de chef, para que él hiciera comida saludable y que yo no pusiera 'cara de fuchi'_. _¡A qué hermano mayor tengo, hasta se preocupa por la comida! Pero yo debo ocuparme de lo que voy a hacer antes de que regrese… -

Sigue deambulando por toda su habitación, hasta que…

- ¡Eureka! -

Y baja 'echo la bala'_, _llevándose su patineta de 'propulsión a chorro'consigo.

Rafael va en camino de hacer su fechoría_, _cuando ve a Miguel Ángel desparramado en el sofá viendo televisión y comiendo helado de tutti fruti, pero no en un vaso o en una taza, sino que tiene el bote de un litro en sus manos.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de desplayarte en ausencia del hermano mayor? –

- Me preparo: estoy _cargando la pila_. –

- Ah. Suerte. – Rafael se marcha.

- Suerte para ti también. –

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde…

- No hice otra cosa más que ver tele por toda una hora y media y me acabé yo solito un litro de helado, y ahora, viene lo bueno. –

Toma su patineta (la construida con tecnología Utrom) y…

- ¡YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJ JJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! -

Al despegar desde la sala, tira la mesita de estar y el sofá, luego se dirige al puente, pero no lo cruza como todo peatón haría, sino que se desliza por el barandal, en cuanto llega al otro extremo, se eleva unos metros y da un giro de 360 grados, al dar esa vuelta completa, se enfila hacia las columnas que sostienen el nivel superior para pasar entre ellas en zigzag…

- ¡FENOMENAAAAAAAAAAAALLL! -

¡A la izquierda!

¡A la derecha!

¡A la izquierda!

¡A la derecha!

¡A la izquierda una vez más!

¡A la derecha otra vez…!

Va a tal velocidad, que de no virar a tiempo, puede _estamparse_ contra alguna columna.

Apenas consigue ejecutar el zigzag, y cuando pasada la última columna, va hacia a las escaleras, sube sin mayor problema y apenas llega arriba, baja deslizándose por el pasamanos…

- ¡UUUUUUJJUUUUUUUU! –

Con asombrosa habilidad, agilidad, equilibro y fuerza, consigue deslizarse aún en la vuelta que da la escalera, y al llegar al final, vuela directo al estanque…

- ¡WWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -

… pero esta vez no es para deslizarse por el barandal sino para deslizarse sobre el agua…

- ¡OJALA LEO PUDIERA VER ESTO! –

Leonardo no está viendo esto, pero sí Splinter.

Por su parte, Donatelo…

La tortuga de piel color verde olivo está en el garaje, a punto de salir, sentado al volante de su último vehículo creado a partir de chatarra: una cuatrimoto todo terreno.

- Hasta que podré realizar una prueba sin ningún tipo de supervisión. – enciende el motor y sale conduciendo por la compuerta – Agradezco que Leo siempre me acompañe en cada prueba que realizo, asegurándose que todo marche a la perfección, o que insista en que me acompañe alguien, pero me da gusto realizar esta prueba yo solo. -

Se dirige al intrincado laberinto que son los conductos de las alcantarillas, yendo a baja velocidad, disfrutando del paseo.

- A veces me sorprendo de mí mismo. –

Sonríe enorgullecido de su habilidad.

– Bien. –

Aumenta la velocidad. El aire juguetea con su bandana; el agua a su alrededor sale despedida en forma de olas conforme avanza a través de esos túneles solitarios y aparentemente interminables.

Cuando vira por una prolongada curva, apenas si el vehículo de cuatro ruedas se desbalancea.

- Las llantas tienen excelente atracción. –

Va más rápido, y de repente, pasa por encima de algo que hace que la cuatrimotor de un gran salto.

- ¡AAAHHH! – pero aterriza sin mayores complicaciones - ¡Wow! Obstáculos no visibles en el camino… amortiguadores funcionando al 100 por ciento. Ahora probaré los frenos, no deseo ningún tipo de improvisto como el que ocurrió con mi bici-moto en aquel entonces. -

Vuelve a virar en una pronunciada curva a gran velocidad.

- ¡Woooow! –

Y a pocos metros de recorrido, aplica los frenos. Una ola a cada costado del vehículo se levanta un metro de altura.

- ¡Perfecto! Mi Tortumoto de cuatro ruedas responde a la perfección sobre terreno húmedo, pero también es indispensable realizar pruebas en tierra firme. De encontrarse Leo, - arranca – tardaría lo que un relampagueo en recomendarme en no realizar pruebas sobre la superficie porque tenemos prohibido subir a la superficie, que los humanos podrían vernos, pero Leo no se encuentra en estos momentos. –

Aumenta la velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la salida más próxima que lleve a la superficie.

- Es intolerable por no poder realizar todas las pruebas requeridas y que tenga que esperar que ocurra una emergencia, como el frustrar un robo, para así completar la revisión. –

La cuatrimoto da un salto de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Wow! Cuántos desperdicios son arrojados al drenaje, pero me alegro que mi Tortumoto responda tan bien como esperaba. –

Pronto llega a un acceso que guía hacia el exterior.

- Este es el lugar perfecto. –

Sale a una basta zona de bodegas y edificios abandonados. Aquí puede conducir sin temor a ser visto.

Incrementa la velocidad.

Partes del suelo está pavimentadas y partes es sólo tierra, en partes, sube pequeñas pendientes, y en partes son extensas calles con infinidad de baches, pero Donatelo se está divirtiendo en grande: su vehículo puede recorrer todo esto y más.

- ¡Ujjuuuuuuu! – grita al subir por una pendiente un tanto elevada.

Sale volando cual practicante de surf que ha dominado una enorme ola.

Al caer, la cuatrimoto bota antes de que sus llantas se vuelvan a aferrar al suelo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Has logrado otro éxito, Donatelo! – se felicita a sí mismo – Debo volver a casa, - se enfila hacia el túnel de que salió – No quiero abusar al no tener supervisión, no como estarán haciendo mis otros dos… -

¡PROOOOOMMPPP!

Se revienta un neumático.

- ¡Aaaaahh! -

La cuatrimotor se ladea peligrosamente, Donatelo consigue saltar en esos escasos segundos…

- ¡AAAY! -

… pero la cuatrimotor le cae encima.

.

- ¿Y ese milagro? – Casey le dice a su amigo tortuga de piel color esmeralda.

- No es milagro que venga a verte, es milagro que no esté Leo en casa. -

- ¿Cómo que Leo no está? -

- Sensei le dio chance de ir a visitar a Usagi. –

- ¿Usagi? ¿Te refieres a ese conejo samurai? -

- Ese mero. –

- Pero sí siempre vienes a mi depa aunque esté Leo y sin pedir permiso. -

- ¡Ay! Es que quiero aprovechar que los otros dos están haciendo sus cosas, y así nadie se fija lo qué hago yo. – comienza a buscar algo en los cajones del mueble donde está el stereo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –

- Cantar. – saca el micrófono.

- Cantar… por eso viniste, no quieres que los otros escuchen lo feo que cantas. -

- ¡Cállese! – le arroja el micrófono – Mejor ayúdame. –

- Ya qué. Prefiero torturar mis oídos a que tú me tortures con un gancho al hígado.

En pocos minutos el equipo de audio está instalado, el micrófono está listo y la guitarra afinada. Rafael se prepara para cantar Serenity de Godsmack.

**As I sit here and slowly close my eyes,**

Mientras estoy aquí sentado y lentamente cierro los ojos,

**I take another deep breath,**

tomo otra profunda respiración,

**and feel the wind pass through my body.**

y siento al viento atravesar mi cuerpo.

**I'm the one in your soul,**

Soy lo único en tu alma,

**reflecting in the light,**

reflejando luz,

**protect the ones who hold you,**

protegiendo lo que te sostiene,

**cradling your inner child.**

meciendo a tu niño interno.

**I need serenity**

Necesito serenidad,

**in a place where I can hide.**

en un lugar donde pueda esconderme.

**I need serenity**

Necesito serenidad.

**Nothing changes, days go by.**

Nada cambia, los días pasan.

**Where do we go when we just don't know?**

¿A dónde vamos cuando simplemente no tenemos idea?

**And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?**

¿Y cómo encendemos la llama cuando hace frío?

**Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?**

¿Por qué soñamos cuando nuestros pensamientos no significan nada?

**And when will we learn to control?**

¿Y cuándo aprenderemos control?

**Tragic visions slowly stole my life,**

Las trágicas visiones lentamente robaron mi vida,

**tore away everything.**

arrancaron todo,

**cheating me out of my time.**

engañandome fuera de mi tiempo.

**I'm the one who loves you,**

Yo soy quien te ama,

**no matter wrong or right.**

no importa mal o bien.

**And every day I hold you,**

Y a diario te sujeto,

**I hold you with my inner child.**

te sujeto con mi niño interno.

**I need serenity,**

Necesito serenidad,

**in a place where I can hide.**

en un lugar donde pueda esconderme.

**I need serenity.**

Necesito serenidad.

**Nothing changes, days go by.**

Nada cambia, los días pasan.

**Where do we go when we just don't know?**

¿A dónde vamos cuando simplemente no tenemos idea?

**And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?**

¿Y cómo encendemos la llama cuando hace frío?

**Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?**

¿Por qué soñamos cuando nuestros pensamientos no significan nada?

**And when will we learn to control?**

¿Y cuándo aprenderemos control?

**Where do we go when we just don't know?**

¿A dónde vamos cuando simplemente no tenemos idea?

**And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?**

¿Y cómo encendemos la llama cuando hace frío?

**Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?**

¿Por qué soñamos cuando nuestros pensamientos no significan nada?

**And when will we learn to control?**

¿Y cuándo aprenderemos control?

**I need sereniy.**

Necesito serenidad.

**Where do we go when we just don't know?**

¿A dónde vamos cuando simplemente no tenemos idea?

**And how do we relight the flame when it's cold?**

¿Y cómo encendemos la llama cuando hace frío?

**Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing?**

¿Por qué soñamos cuando nuestros pensamientos no significan nada?

**And when will we learn to control?**

¿Y cuándo aprenderemos control?

Rafael ha cantado no con furia, sino con un tipo de emoción que parece totalmente ajeno a él e imprimiéndole verdadero sentimiento: la melancolía.

- ¡Wow! ¡Rafa, qué onda te traes! ¿Por qué no cantas así en las noches de karaoke?

- ¡Nah! – se encoge de hombros – No quiero que piensen que quiero acaparar la atención. -

- Leo no canta tan mal, pero tú, amigo, deberías estar en una banda, y no me refiero a una de ninjas. -

- Sí, claro, ahorita mismo voy a buscar una que le haga falta un vocalista y que sea una tortuga mutante. -

- OK, no te enojes, mejor cántate otra. -

- Pos' a eso vine, pa' provechar. –

Rafael canta Burn it to ground de Nickelback, y otras más, sin considerar siquiera, que Casey tiene vecinos que no les gusta el escándalo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarte su tiempo y pasar a leer mi fic.

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Ya han pasado cuatro horas, y el silencio es el único que ha estado presente en La Guarida.

Splinter sale de su recinto al no escuchar absolutamente ningún ruido: nada de gritos, nada de música a todo volumen, nada de motores rugiendo… la explicación de esto es más que obvia.

- ¿Dónde están mis niños? Hace un momento oía a Miguel Ángel, pero ahora, nada, ni el murmullo de sus conspiraciones. Quizás fue un error de mi parte permitirles 'hacer su voluntad…'_ -_ sacude un poco la cabeza - Viejo tonto, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser un padre sobreprotector? –

Va a la cocina a prepararse un té, la angustia lo está empezando a incomodar, cuando entonces, se abre una compuerta, y entra apresuradamente Rafael, como si estuviera corriendo la Maratón de la Ciudad de Nueva York, y al estar a punto de llegar a la meta, ha 'apretado el paso', y ya sin aliento, se topa con su Maestro.

- Sen… sei… ¡uf! – se apoya sobre sus rodillas.

- Hola hijo. ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante? – aparenta tranquilidad.

- ¿Algo… interesante? No… no… todo… ¡uf!… Todo está 'de lujo'. –

- Me alegra que la casa esté en completo orden. – sonríe con cierto orgullo.

Rafael resopla un par de veces más antes de señalar hacia su habitación.

- Yo… -

- Está bien hijo. –

Sube arrastrando los pies.

- Al menos consiguió llegar a casa, sea de lo que sea que haya venido huyendo. – se dice Splinter.

Continúa su camino hacia la cocina, cuando un extraño traqueteo se oye desde el taller, y al detenerse ese traqueteo, se oye otro ruido como de algo muy pesado que se derrumba y un humo comienza a deslizarse por el piso, entonces, aparece Donatelo, caminando un tanto agachado, como si sufriera de dolores en todo el cuerpo, y no sólo eso, está cubierto de tierra de pies a cabeza.

- Hola hijo. -

- Hola Sensei… aay… -

- ¿Ocurre algo? -

- No… Sensei… ay… todo está en perfecta armonía. -

- Ha sido un día muy tranquilo. -

- Sí… ay… muy tranquilo… Discúlpeme, pero debo retirarme a mi habitación. -

- Adelante. -

Donatelo camina con bastante lentitud y sube las escaleras igual de lento.

- Al menos llegó de una sola pieza, sea lo que sea que le haya 'zarandeado'. -

En pocos minutos hace la infusión de té verde, y regresa a su recinto, y cuando está por entrar, ve pasar a Miguel Ángel, medio encorvado y frotando su estomago.

- Hola hijo. -

- Hola Sensei. – responde lastimeramente.

- ¿Alguna novedad? -

- No Sensei… ninguna. -

- Estoy muy contento que tus hermanos y tú se hayan comportado debidamente. -

- ¿Los otros ya se reportaron? – Splinter asiente - Prueba superada. – trata de decir con alegría pero apenas logra asomarse en su cara una torcida sonrisa.

- Prueba superada. – Splinter sonríe – Y al haberla superado, en la cena podrán comer doble ración de postre. –

- Ehh… sí… sí Sensei. – más que emocionado, parece decepcionado.

Splinter no le dice nada pero lo piensa, piensa que al menos Miguel Ángel está en pie, sea lo que sea que haya devorado tan ávidamente como para que se frote su estomago. Continúa hacía su recinto.

- Genial. – dice abrumado Miguel Ángel y sube las escaleras, pero a mitad del camino se encuentra con Donatelo (ya sin estar cubierto de tierra), quien va a ingerir otro analgésico.

- Hey, Mikey, - lo llama con un tono cansado – te ves mal. -

- Me veo mal y me siento mal, pero debo salir por un litro de helado; en la cena comeremos… - por ese momento, parece que fuera a vomitar – comeremos doble ración de postre y ya no hay helado. -

- Pero si apenas ayer lo compramos. –

- Pues ya no hay. – va a su habitación; Donatelo lo sigue.

Miguel Ángel entra y va directo a su cama; se recuesta.

- Mejor preparo fresas con crema. – dice, ya envuelto con las frazadas, porque esta noche él debe hacer la cena y el postre, obviamente – A Rafita le gustan las fresas con crema. -

- Me atreveré a formular una suposición: no te fue bien en tu "tardeada". – Donatelo se queda cerca de la cama.

- Mejor no formules fórmulas, mejor haz la cena por mí. -

- No creo poder cumplir tu petición. – se sienta en la cama.

- ¿Pues cómo te fue? -

- No preguntes, mejor, 'abre cancha'_. -_

Miguel Ángel se aparta para que Donatelo se recueste a su lado.

Ambos se acomodan para dormir, cuando el celular de Donatelo suena. Contesta.

- ¿Quiubo? – es Rafael - ¿Ya están de vuelta o se la siguen? -

- Hemos regresado a "la base". –

- ¿Y qué tal les fue? -

- No preguntes. – dice Miguel Ángel – Mejor hazme el favor de hacer la cena y preparar fresas con crema. -

- ¿Y yo por qué si a ti te toca? – Rafael aparece en la puerta de la habitación de Miguel Ángel.

- Tú no sufres de dolor de panza. –

- Y no sufres de contusiones, por lo que veo. – dice Donatelo; guarda su celular.

- Vaya, - Rafael se aproxima a la cama – soy el único que salió sin un rasguño. -

- Aunque usted no lo crea. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Sí, lástima que Casey no pueda decir lo mismo. -

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Donatelo se incorpora un poco.

- Mejor no preguntes. Voy a ver qué hay para hacer de comer, - camina hacia la puerta - y mejor se 'getean' un buen rato ustedes dos si no quieren ver cómo se decepciona Sensei por las babosadas que hicieron. – va a la cocina.

- No quiero imaginar qué problemas le ha acarreado al pobre de Casey. – dice Donatelo.

- Ni yo. – dice Miguel Ángel.

Lo que las agotadas y adoloridas tortugas no puede imaginar, es que Casey está detenido en las oficinas de la policía, en medio de una fuerte disputa con un vecino; un oficial hace lo posible por evitar una pelea entre ellos.

Horas después, en la cena, todos están muy animados (a Miguel Ángel y Donatelo les cayó bien la siesta, aunque todavía están algo adoloridos).

- El arroz – dice Splinter – está delicioso, Miguel Ángel. -

- Gracias Sensei, pero no lo hice yo, fue Rafita; 'me hecho la mano'. -

- ¡Oh! En todo caso, el arroz está delicioso, Rafael. -

- Me quedó así porque no hubo nadie que me estuviera diciendo que le faltara sal o que le faltara esto o que le faltara aquello. Hago mejor las cosas si no hay nadie que me esté diciendo qué hacer cuando sé perfecto cómo hacerlo. -

Splinter comprende exactamente a quién se refiere Rafael. Quizás su hijo mayor ha hecho demasiado bien su trabajo de cuidar a sus hermanos menores.

- Lo que pasa, - dice Miguel Ángel – es que no puedes trabajar bajo presión. -

- Claro que puedo, hermanito. – se pone de pie y se acerca a él, pero con una mirada que a kilómetros dice que 'no se trae nada bueno' – Mira que puedo aplicarte… - su intención es apresarlo por el cuello ayudándose de su fornido brazo derecho, pero Miguel Ángel se escapa a tiempo.

- ¡Ejele! -

- Si te quedas quieto… -

- ¿Y tu nieve de que la quieres? -

- No hice nieve, - trata de distraerlo – hice fresas con crema, y me quedaron bien especitas. -

- ¡Cómo me gustaría probarlas...! - se mueve alrededor de la mesa; Rafael lo sigue de cerca - pero mi estomago… – recuerda que su Maestro está atento a lo que dice y no quiere 'echarse de cabeza' el solito _– _pero no quiero que por mi estomago yo vaya a caer en tus garras. -

- ¡Ven acá! – Rafael se le va encima pero Miguel logra esquivarlo.

Rafael persigue a Miguel Ángel por toda la casa, pero por "alguna razón", Miguel Ángel pronto es capturado.

- ¡Déjame! –

- ¿Pero si no has visto cómo trabajo bajo presión? -

- ¡Acuérdate que estoy malito! –

- Nah. Ya te ves mejor. -

- En serio, sigo malito. -

- Niños. – suspira Splinter desde la cocina.

- Sí, niños. – dice Donatelo en un burdo intento por hacerle ver a su Maestro lo maduro que es.

En ausencia de su hijo mayor, Splinter es quien debe poner orden, así que se pone de pie, y con las reservas de serenidad algo agotadas, va hacia donde sus hijos luchan.

- Coincido con Rafa: - se dice Donatelo – no habiendo quién estuviera indicándole cómo cocinar, ha sido capaz de guisar rico. – y se sirve otra porción de arroz.

- Rafa, ya enserio, mi panza no se siente bien. – en la cara de Miguel Ángel se refleja el malestar.

- ¿Y yo que tengo la culpa de que te hayas 'embotado' un litro de helado? -

- ¿Me das tiempo fuera para poder pensar una respuesta? -

- Tiempo fuera, hijos. – es Splinter quien lo concede; los dos se apartan y se ponen de pie - ¿Podemos tener una cena en paz? -

- ¡Es él 'el que se lleva y no se aguanta'! – Rafael toma la palabra primero.

- Esta vez… - dice Miguel Ángel llevándose una mano al estomago y la otra a la boca – te doy la… razón. – corre apresurado al baño.

- Eso sucede por pelear durante la comida, Rafael. –

A Rafael se le agota la paciencia, pero con la poca que tiene, logra pensar en que debe comportarse y demostrarle a su Maestro que ellos no necesitan niñera.

- Lo lamento, Sensei. – hace una pequeña reverencia.

Splinter sonríe complacido.

- Y dime, hijo, de plato fuerte, ¿qué preparaste? -

- ¡Va hasta chupar los palillos Sensei! - y está por revelarle el nombre del guiso, cuando, del elevador, sale repentinamente Casey.

- ¡Tú! – señala a Rafael con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Casey! – se alegra de ver a su amigo – Llegas a buena hora. –

- ¡Sí! ¡Es la hora de partirte el caparazón! – y sin más platica, se arroja sobre él.

- Niños. – dice Splinter con resignación.

.

- ¿Que hiciste qué? – preguntan a coro Rafael y Donatelo.

Los tres se hallan en el laboratorio de Donatelo, al otro día en la mañana (y sentados alrededor de un escritorio), platicando de lo que hicieron en las primeras horas del día 'No Nanny', nombre que le ha dado Rafael al día que han estado sin la observación constante de su hermano mayor.

- Me comí todo el bote de helado para tener energía, - explica Miguel Ángel - y luego me puse a hacer skate. -

- Por eso te dolió la panza. – le dice Rafael – Si serás zoquete, zoquete. -

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer en el día No Nanny. – trata de dar una razonable excusa.

- Zoquete. – pero Rafael ya ha dado su veredicto.

- Rafa, - dice Donatelo – debo reconocer que el entusiasmo de Mikey no fue para menos; yo también me deje llevar por la euforia. -

- ¿Y qué hiciste tú? -

- Llevé la Cuatritortu a una prueba de campo abierto en la zona de las bodegas derruidas; el terreno está bastante accidentado, sin embargo, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, válganme la redundancia, pero en el momento de regresar, la llanta izquierda trasera sufrió una pinchadura, y por la velocidad, la Cuatritortu dio un salto y giró… -

- Y te cayó encima. – dice Rafael.

- Sí. Afortunadamente, mi caparazón me protegió. -

- Sí que te hubiera dolido el golpazo si no lo trajeras puesto. – dice Miguel Ángel.

De no sentirse todavía 'apaleado', Donatelo ya estaría dándole una larga explicación a su hermano sobre la imposibilidad de quitarse el caparazón; por esa obvia razón, traía puesto su caparazón en el momento del accidente, lo que evitó que pudiera haber sufrido incluso alguna fractura.

- Aún así, sufrí varias contusiones. –

- Hoy ya se notan más. – le dice Miguel Ángel.

- Recuérdenme, por favor, que debo reemplazar todos los neumáticos por neumáticos autosellables. -

- 'Entendido y anotado'. – dice Miguel Ángel - ¿Y tú Rafita? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? -

- Nada. –

- No creo que la palabra "nada" – dice Donatelo – pueda describir la actitud asesina de Casey que tuvo ayer para contigo. -

- Es un delicado, y su vecino también. Nada más porque ayer… estuvimos escuchando música un poco alta por unas horas, un vecino vino y tocó que casi tira la puerta, y nada más abrió Casey, empezó a pegar de gritos, gritaba que su médico le había dicho que no se estresara porque sufre de los nervios, y que la música alta lo estaba estresando; Casey iba a decirle que ya le iba a bajar, pero apareció otro vecino quejándose del escándalo que hacia el loco con sus gritos, y pues el loco se alocó porque le dijo así y que se le avienta y empezaron a pelear; Casey, en vez de cerrar la puerta, trató de apartarlos, pero esos dos locos estaban tan encanijados, que no pudo, luego salió otro vecino y luego… bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo, llegó la poli y se llevó a todos los alborotadores, Casey incluido. –

- A menos que haya sido tu idea hacer ruido en su depa, - dice Donatelo – de otro modo, no comprendo el por qué Casey quería asesinarte. -

Rafael se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Esa fue tu gran idea de pasarla en el día No Nanny? – pregunta Miguel Ángel - ¿Haciendo ruido? -

- Como si tu idea hubiera sido lo más genial del mundo. -

- Pero al menos no metí en problemas a un amigo. -

- No fue mi culpa que Casey quiso hacerla de Justiciero al querer apartar a esos vecinos que empezaron a pelearse. –

- Caballeros. – Donatelo los interrumpe – Es más que obvio que no nos detuvimos a pensar correctamente sobre nuestras posibilidades de cómo disfrutar del día No Nanny, mas en cambio, tenemos una segunda oportunidad: es cerca del medio día y no hay señales de "Nanny". -

- ¡Segundo round! – Miguel Ángel se entusiasma.

- Bueno, - dice Rafael – ya que estamos aquí reunidos, podemos tener una de esas sesiones… ¿cómo se llaman: lluvia de ideas? -

- Excelente prepuesta, Rafita. – dice Donatelo – Es correcto: lluvia de ideas. -

- ¿Tengo que ir por un paraguas? – Miguel Ángel pregunta, pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rafael - ¡Auch! -

- Con tu cerebro no tendremos una lluvia de ideas si está bien seco. –

- ¿Ahora qué dije? -

- Será mejor que comencemos. – vuelve a interrumpir Donatelo – Digan lo primero que se les ocurra para divertirse. -

- ¡Guerra con globos de agua! – sugiere Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Ir al gotcha! – sugiere Rafael.

- Ir al Museo Interactivo. – sugiere Donatelo.

- ¿Museo Interactivo? – Miguel Ángel y Rafael preguntan a la vez.

- Sí. Es el museo donde está prohibido NO tocar, es decir, que está permitido tocar todo lo que haya en las exposiciones e interactuar libremente en las actividades que presenten, como realizar enormes burbujas de jabón. La semana pasada abrieron una nueva sección y he querido ir. –

- A mí me gusta más la idea de Rafita. – Miguel Ángel opina.

- A mí también me gusta, y dado que esto es una democracia, - dice Donatelo – vamos al gotcha. –

- Aunque tenga que llevar a Casey – dice Rafael – para que deje de estar molesto conmigo, pero a mí me gusta tu idea, Doni. Eso de que en un museo puedas tocar cuando en otros es más bien No Tocar, me parece que vale la pena ir. -

- ¡Pues vamos a los dos! – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Primero al museo, - dice Donatelo – dejaremos lo más ajetreado en última instancia. –

- ¡Señores! – Rafael se pone de pie y los otros dos lo imitan – ¡No Nanny, segundo round! -

- ¡Sí! - chocan palmas.

No tardan en prepararse para la 'parranda', y al salir, no está de más avisar a todo pulmón:

- ¡Al rato regresamos Sensei! -

Aunque Rafael se detiene un momento, y va a la habitación del ausente hermano mayor. Algo malévolo refulge por sus ojos.

.

Varias horas más tarde, Splinter percibe el arribo de alguien, o más bien, el arribo de dos individuos.

Sale de su habitación y se encamina hacia el puente, y apenas llega, una puerta luminosa aparece sobre el puente. De la puerta emergen Leonardo y Usagi riéndose de algo.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es increíble lo que dices Usagi-san! -

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Exactamente ese fue mi pensamiento Leonardo-san, que fue increíble! -

- Okaerinasai, shisoku [Bienvenido a casa, hijo]. -

- ¡Oh! Ie ni kaeru yorokobidesu, Otousan [Es un placer regresar a casa, padre]. – Leonardo hace una reverencia, y luego se acerca a darle un afectuoso abrazo; se aparta de él y le dice – He traído a casa a Usagi para retribuir su hospitalidad para conmigo. –

Splinter observa al samurái; éste trae consigo un pequeño morral, como si fuese a quedarse por varios días.

- Okaerinasai, Usagi-san. -

- Domo arigato, Splinter-sama [Muchas gracias, Señor Splinter]. -

- ¿Y mis hermanos, papá? -

- Ellos han salido de paseo. -

- Espero que no se hayan atrevido a causarle muchos problemas. -

- Lo usual, hijo, lo usual. -

- Ya lo imaginaba. – hecha un vistazo rápido alrededor – La casa aun está en pie, así que… - dice Leonardo, pero algo repentino lo inquieta y detiene la mirada en la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Sucede algo, Leonardo-san? – Usagi pregunta al darse cuenta de la inquietud de su amigo.

Leonardo no le contesta, sube de inmediato a su habitación.

Un grito resuena por toda la casa.

- ¡RAFAEL! -

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Apenas ha llegado a su hogar, y algo repentino inquieta a Leonardo. Sube de inmediato a su habitación.

Segundos después, un grito resuena por toda la casa.

- ¡RAFAEL! -

Splinter y Usagi se sobresaltan.

Leonardo baja; está furioso.

- Hijo, ¿qué ha sucedido? -

- Ogima no está. –

- Ogima-kun… –

Usagi ignora de quién pueden estar hablando padre e hijo, pero es prudente y no hace ninguna pregunta.

Leonardo se dirige al elevador rápidamente.

- Hijo. –

Leonardo se detiene.

- Cuando me marché, Ogima estaba en mi habitación; ahora que he regresado, él no está. El único que es capaz de habérselo llevado a alguna parte es Rafael. -

- Una broma. -

- ¡Sí! ¡Una broma de muy mal gusto! Pobre de él si se ha atrevido a hacerle daño a Ogima. – prosigue su marcha hacia el elevador.

- Hijo, tranquilízate. -

Leonardo interrumpe sus pasos, voltea, y mira el rostro preocupado de su padre. Regresa, con la mirada hacia el piso.

- Lo siento, Sensei. - levanta la mirada - Sé perfectamente que Rafael, incluso Miguel Ángel y ocasionalmente Donatelo, pueden hacerme bromas pesadas; sólo espero que la broma de Rafael no sea una de esas bromas. – ya no dice más pero aprieta sus puños.

- Será mejor que ayudes a tu invitado a instalarse. –

- Hai. – hace una pequeña reverencia ante Splinter y luego se dirige a Usagi – Por aquí, Usagi. – le indica el camino.

Ambos suben en silencio.

Al entrar en la habitación, Leonardo se recarga en la pared más alejada de la luz que entra por la puerta, y se deja caer. Con ambas manos se cubre la cara.

Usagi, de pie, lo observa un momento.

Ya en otra ocasión ha sido testigo de la bravura con la que pelea Leonardo al defender a aquellos a quienes ama, y hoy vuelve a comprobar que ese brío no se vio afectado por aquella casi fatídica pelea en la que él obtuvo esa cicatriz que aflora en el lado izquierdo de su caparazón, por el contrario, ha cobrado mayor intensidad; aunque no puede evitar preguntarse, si así como esa fiereza por proteger a los suyos se ha fortalecido e intensificado, ¿la exigencia consigo mismo por no fallar en cuidar a su familia se habrá arraigado más en su corazón también?

Se sienta a su lado.

- Ogima-kun significa mucho para ti, Leonardo-san. -

- Mucho. – descubre su rostro y mira a Usagi con serenidad para que no se preocupe por él. – Él estuvo conmigo en un momento crucial de mi vida. –

- ¿Cuándo tu sendero fue cubierto por las sombras y te perdiste en ellas? -

- También, – sonríe – aunque en esa ocasión lo ignore como ignoré a todos los que querían ayudarme. – mira hacia el frente; se ha puesto serio – Ogima me ayudó en otra ocasión. Cuando cruzamos el río por ese bonito puente, te conté que había tenido miedo a las alturas cuando era niño, pero mi Sensei halló la manera para que lo superara. -

- Hai. -

- Mi padre me ayudó a superarlo porque era un gran impedimento para mi formación ninja, pero él no quiso que mis hermanos se enteraran de mi miedo, no quiso que yo no me sintiera avergonzado ante ellos, ellos que comenzaban a demostrar lo bueno que eran en los ejercicios, ellos que comenzaban a trabajar como un equipo, ellos que se divertían en el entrenamiento más que sentirse presionados; aún así, yo comenzaba a sentir que desencajaba con ellos como equipo porque era quien tenía más fallas en el entrenamiento, sobre todo al tener que ejecutar algún ejercicio de equilibrio, pero tenía más miedo cuando jugábamos en los ratos libres: ellos, al subir algún lugar alto, yo no lo hacía, imaginaba que si los seguía, me iba a quedar paralizado a mitad del camino, entonces mi padre vendría a ayudarme y tendría que explicarles lo que había sucedido, así que preferí ya no jugar más con ellos; entonces, cuando me invitaban a jugar, les decía que prefería practicar más, aunque en realidad ese entrenamiento extra era para superar mi miedo; pero por más que mi padre trataba de ayudarme, el miedo me aplastaba lentamente, al grado de obligarme a jugar solo para que mis hermanos no descubrieran mi miedo, al igual que cuando "quería entrenar un poco más", lo hacía solo. -

- La soledad era lo único que tenías, y siendo un niño. – dice Usagi con compasión.

- No del todo. – vuelve a mirarlo, ahora con una sonrisa – Ogima estuvo conmigo, me daba ánimos en mi solitaria lucha. –

Usagi permanece serio.

- Si así lo deseas, Leonardo-san, yo puedo obtener la información de Rafael sobre dónde ha llevado a Ogima-kun. -

La sonrisa de Leonardo se ensancha más y más hasta que se echa a reír.

- ¡Jajaja! – imagina el tormento que un samurái de la categoría de Miyamoto Usagi puede infringir a sus enemigos, y lo que sería capaz de hacerle a Rafael por ayudarle -¡Gracias Usagi! – le da un abrazo inesperado al samurai – Pero esperemos que no sea necesaria tu intervención. Mis hermanos no son malos, son fastidiosos, a veces, y más Rafael; él siempre trata de 'sacarme de mis casillas_'_: se lleva algún libro mío que según quiere leer pero que yo no he terminado, y al final de cuentas no lo lee; toma mis katanas sin mi permiso según para entrenar con ellas, porque mi Sensei nos ha recomendado entrenar con cada arma, y al terminar su "entrenamiento", me las devuelve sucias… Ya en otras ocasiones se ha llevado a Ogima. - suspira – De verdad espero que él esté bien. -

Usagi contempla esa mirada que destella cierta inquietud; no es para nada la misma mirada de atormentada rabia que vio en esos ojos la última vez que estuvo de visita. Se alegra por su amigo porque ha conseguido disipar esa sombra de la desesperanza que lo había cubierto debido a aquel encuentro que dejó en él una marca, no sólo espiritual, sino también física. No se atreve a mirar ni por un instante el caparazón de Leonardo, esa parte que hace falta; prefiere mirarle directo a los ojos, y le sonríe.

- En todo caso, si necesitas de mi ayuda, aquí estoy. - se pone de pie y le ofrece una mano.

- Gracias. – Leonardo toma la mano de Usagi quien le ayuda a levantarse.

- Ojala pueda tener honor de conocer a tan gran amigo tuyo y estrechar su mano a la manera de ustedes. -

Repentinamente, Leonardo se pone nervioso.

- Eeeehh… bueno… sí. ¿Por qué… por qué no mejor tomamos una taza con té antes de que te instales? -

Usagi va a asentir y a agradecer la gentileza, pero antes que pueda decir algo, Leonardo lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva de inmediato a la cocina.

Tres horas más tarde, Usagi ya está cómodamente instalado en la habitación de Leonardo para los días que estará de visita.

Leonardo está por platicarle a Usagi a dónde es que irán esa noche, cuando se oyen tres inconfundibles carcajadas.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! -

Inmediatamente Leonardo se incorpora del tatami en el que estaba sentado frente a Usagi, pero Usagi lo detiene de un brazo, a tiempo de evitar que la tortuga baje al piso inferior (por no decir lanzarse directo sobre Rafael).

Leonardo mira a Usagi, y pasado el abrupto impulso, asiente.

Ambos bajan calmadamente.

- ¡Debemos hacer esto más seguido! – dice Rafael.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! – Donatelo dice.

- Pero para la otra hay que llevar a Leo. – sugiere Miguel Ángel.

Los tres llegan a casa con la piel manchada con pintura de colores.

- De veras. – recuerda Rafael - ¿Creen que ya habrá llegado el Intrépido? –

- Hace varias horas que regresé. – contesta el mismo Leonardo, con un tono de molestia en la voz – Gracias por preguntar, Rafael. -

El susodicho se da cuenta que ha obtenido lo que quería, pero la satisfacción no es duradera al ver que Leonardo no regresó solo.

- Usagi Miyamoto… -

- Hola Usagi. – le saluda Donatelo.

- ¡Usagi, hola! – también Miguel Ángel.

- Konnichiwa [Hola]. – Usagi hace una respetuosa reverencia frente a los recién llegados.

- Y como te decía Intrépido… - continúa Rafael - De lo que te perdiste. Fuimos al gotcha y les dimos una paliza a tres equipos de humanos, uno tras otro, que se creían 'muy salsa'. –

- Sí, ya lo imagino. – Leonardo hace un rápido escrutinio a sus hermanos… y se da cuenta que estuvieron 'haciendo de las suyas' además de haber ido al gotcha_, _pero no los reprende, de momento - Ya será para la próxima. -

- Ojala sea pronto. – dice Miguel Ángel con emoción.

- Qué bueno que han regresado, pero nos disculparan a Usagi y mí, – posa una mano en el hombro del samurai – tenemos cosas que hacer. – lo conduce de regreso a su habitación.

- ¿Como entrenar o escribir kanjis o meditar? – dice Rafael con burla.

La tortuga y el conejo se giran, y Rafael espera que su hermano se moleste más de lo que ya debe estarlo, pero es el conejo quien habla.

- "No sólo de pan vive el samurái y el ninja", Rafael-san. -

Rafael frunce el ceño. Su hermano mayor no parece estar tan molesto a pesar de la broma que le ha jugado, eso, o es la presencia de Usagi lo que lo está conteniendo de querer desollarlo vivo, y aunque quiere responderle al samurai, alguien más es quien responde a las sabias palabras de Usagi.

- ¡En eso estoy de acuerdo! – dice Miguel Ángel – ¡También comemos pizza, taquitos, hot cakes, tamales…! -

- Tienes toda la razón, Usagi. – dice Donatelo – La batalla me ha dado hambre. – se encamina a la cocina.

- Tomen un baño primero. – dice Leonardo al ir subiendo las escaleras.

Lo que hace Rafael es cuadrarse ante esa orden.

- Como usted ordene y mande, Intrépido. – tuerce su sonrisa.

Leonardo hace un último esfuerzo por no pensar siquiera en estrangularlo.

Usagi se da cuenta; lo distrae con una pregunta.

- ¿Qué interesante actividad tienes preparada, Leonardo-san? –

Leonardo se vuelve para mirar a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya verás. –

Lo que ve Usagi, después de que ambos vuelven a casa a las 3 de la mañana, es la cara de enojo de Rafael.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: **Cuando leas que una chica va a cantar**, **busca en youtube la canción:

The shape of my heart,

en la versión que canta Carmen Cuesta.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Esta noche a Miguel Ángel le tocó hacer la cena, y en cuanto terminaron de comer, Leonardo y Usagi salieron a pasar una agradable velada.

Rafael no dijo nada sobre que Leonardo y Usagi salieran, de sobra sabe que, si Usagi vino de visita, no es para estar encerrado; lo que no le pareció justo es que los demás no hayan sido invitados ni que Leonardo les haya querido explicar a dónde llevaría a su amigo, sólo dijo que se trata de un lugar muy especial.

Usagi y Leonardo caminan entre las calles, perfectamente ataviados con ropa para pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos. Caminan en silencio, contemplando el bullicio de la ciudad, o al menos eso hace el samurai, Leonardo parece distante. Usagi deduce que debe de estar preocupado por su amigo desaparecido, pero le extrañó que no le hiciera preguntas a su hermano Rafael para averiguar su paradero, es más, parecía que no le importaba; esta actitud hizo que Rafael estuviera molesto por no haber conseguido hacer enojar a su hermano mayor. Es como si se tratara, más que un juego entre hermanos, de un reto entre contrincantes por averiguar quién pierde los estribos primero.

Es curiosa la relación entre Leonardo y Rafael.

- Así que – comienza a decir Usagi para sacar de ese ensimismamiento a Leonardo – a donde vamos, es un lugar donde las personas pueden recitar libremente sus pensamientos que han escrito en papel. –

- Así es. Me enteré de este lugar al perder una apuesta. -

- ¿Por perder una apuesta? – el samurai pregunta algo desconcertado; Leonardo no parece ser un chico del tipo apostador, no como su amigo Gensuke.

- Sí. – Leonardo sonríe al recordar ese incidente tan chusco – Has visto que en… la caja de imágenes que tiene Doni podemos obtener información – Usagi asiente al recordar que Donatelo, con sólo oprimir botones de una extraña tabla, a través de una extraña ventana puede enterarse de lo que sucede en todo el mundo gracias a algo llamado Internet – Gracias a esa "ventana mágica", también podemos contactar con los humanos sin que ellos se enteren cuál es nuestra verdadera apariencia, de esta forma, Doni tiene muchos amigos que viven en diferentes lugares de este mundo; pero yo también le saqué provecho: cuando comencé a escribir, pensé que, además de mi familia, quizás hubiese humanos que les gustaría leer mis poemas, y así fue; encontré un "clan" cuyo propósito es escribir, ya sean cuentos o poemas, y me uní a ellos. No he escrito mucho, y lo poco que han leído los miembros de este clan, no han sido tan severos en sus críticas, aunque tampoco han sido tan halagadores, pero es agradable que alguien más pueda leer lo que escribo. –

- La creación no es una labor sencilla, Leonardo-san, aún los Dioses Izanagi e Izanami tuvieron que ayudarse de la espada Amenonuhoko para crear la Tierra. –

Leonardo asiente porque conoce la leyenda japonesa que narra cómo los Dioses dieron vida a todo lo que existe en la Tierra. Se sorprende que, entre esa Tierra, donde los humanos son la especie dominante, y la Tierra en la que vive Usagi, que es un planeta dominado por los animales, las leyendas japonesas entre una y otra dimensión prácticamente son las mismas.

- No es nada fácil crear algo de la nada, pero yo sigo intentando escribir y he logrado escribir algunos poemas. Hace unos meses, el líder del clan, el Señor Jackson, lanzó un reto: los integrantes debíamos escribir un nuevo fragmento y mostrarlo antes de que terminara el día; pero sucedieron muchas cosas ese día y no pude cumplir con el reto. -

- ¿Y qué tipo de condena te impusieron, si sólo tienes contacto con ellos a través de esa ventana? -

- Ese fue el gran problema en que me metí. El castigo fue invitar a los todos los integrantes a cenar, que aunque somos pocos, yo no podía hacer eso como ya te has de imaginar, por lo que tuve que decirle a mi padre; me sugirió que le explicara al líder que no tenía modo alguno de cumplir con la sentencia. El Señor Jackson fue muy comprensivo, me absolvió, bajo una condición. –

- ¿Qué condición fue esa? -

Entran en un callejón. Tras varios metros recorridos, se detienen frente a una puerta.

- La condición fue venir al menos tres veces a su posada y recitar algo frente a los demás integrantes de nuestro clan. – toca a la puerta pero de modo que los sonidos son una clave.

Al instante de haber llamado, se oye una profunda voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Quién ha arribado a esta mísera posada? -

- Un cansado viajero, Myured, - responde Leonardo dando su nombre clave - y su amigo Usagi. Hemos venido por invitación de Moon Walker. -

- Bienvenidos sean viajeros. –

Se les permite el acceso.

Este lugar a Usagi le recuerdan las destartaladas posadas en las que a veces ha tenido que quedarse: hay pocas mesas en las que los viajeros pueden degustar una insípida comida; no está bien iluminado, dando la sensación de que en todo momento puedes sufrir un atraco; se percibe un aire de melancolía por los tiempos que fueron mejores; pero lo que cambia en esta posada, es que hay un escenario donde pareciera que está dirigida toda la luz disponible.

Usagi y Leonardo se sientan cerca del escenario.

- Esta es la segunda vez que me presento aquí. – continua Leonardo con su explicación al notar que Usagi está más enfocado en examinar un lugar extraño como el ronin que es.

- Gracias por la invitación Leonardo-san, sin embargo, ¿no corres un grave riesgo estando entre estos humanos? -

- Sí, por eso también tuve que decirle a mi padre sobre venir aquí; se puso furioso, pero finalmente aceptó por estar mi honor en juego.

- Comprendo. –

- Me aconsejó ser cuidadoso en extremo, por eso estamos prácticamente cubiertos de pies a cabeza aunque no sea temporada de frío. Espero que no te incomode vestir tanta ropa. –

- En absoluto, yujin [amigo]. –

Aprovechando la poca luz, Leonardo se descubre la cara. Usagi hace lo que él.

- Gracias por venir. – le dice Leonardo a Usagi con una sonrisa – La vez anterior, el Señor Jackson me invitó una copa, pero supongo que fue por mi voz y por lo nervioso que estaba que se dio cuenta que son muy joven y no debo tomar bebidas alcohólicas, por eso me dijo que la siguiente vez trajera a un amigo que cuidara de mí y que vigilara que yo no bebiera demasiado. –

- ¡Oh! – Usagi parece entusiasmarse - Entonces en este lugar se puede pedir una bebida. -

- Los adultos sí y los chicos que comprueben su mayoría de edad mostrando un comprobante. Obtienes dos bebidas gratis si pasas al escenario a leer lo que has escrito. El Señor Jackson creyó que esto sería un buen motivo especialmente para los jóvenes porque busca que vengan, no sólo hombres y mujeres, sino también chicos y chicas de todas las edades; él busca alentar a los jóvenes a descubrir el gusto por la poesía, pero los más jóvenes sólo podemos beber algo si venimos acompañados por alguien mayor. -

- ¿Cuántos poemas vas a leer? -

- Traje cinco, pero tal vez sólo pase a leer uno. Una copa gratis no es un motivo para mí, es sólo que no me siento cómodo captando la atención de todos; aunque a decir verdad, no he tomado una bebida alcohólica antes, así que creo que con la primera copa, seguramente terminaré en el suelo. -

- Bueno, Leonardo-san, entonces puedes considerarte afortunado. – le dedica una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Me dirás que eres capaz de beber todo un barril de sake sin sufrir sus efectos? -

- No un barril, pero sí varias rondas, amigo mío_. – _

Ambos ríen.

A lo largo de la noche, son varias las personas que pasan al escenario a leer ante el escaso pero diverso público, salvo que Leonardo aún no se anima a hacerlo. Pasadas un par de horas, ambos comen bocadillos, aunque la bebida no es lo que Usagi estaba esperando.

- Leonardo-san, no desearía que sintieras presión por parte mía… - le sonríe con puna sonrisa traviesa - Este sándwich de espárragos es delicioso, pero mi garganta se ha resecado y me gustaría algo de beber, además de un jugo. –

- Lo siento. Creo… que, después de esta señora, será mi turno. -

La persona termina, y Leonardo se pone de pie, pero en ese momento aparece en el escenario el mismísimo Señor Jackson:

- ¡Buenas noches Trotamundos! Muchas gracias por venir. Poco a poco, a esta humilde posada han llegado amateurs de cuentos, poemas y relatos, y para corresponderles su tiempo y esfuerzo, a partir de esta noche, también tendremos talento musical. Esta noche tengo el orgullo de presentarle una joven con mucho talento…! -

Usagi y Leonardo se pierden el resto de la presentación al ser deslumbrados por la belleza de la cantante que se hace presente: una chica de unos 19 años, alta, rizos oscuros, figura esbelta, piel blanca y mirada profunda.

Cuando ella comienza cantar, son atrapados irremediablemente por su angelical voz y son arrastrados, gracias a una triste melodía, a ese recuerdo oprimido en el fondo de sus corazones.

**He deals the cards as a meditation,**

Él reparte las cartas como una meditación,

**and those he plays never suspect.**

y aquellos con los que juega nunca sospechan.

**He doesn't play for the money he wins.**

Él no juega por el dinero que gana.

**he doesn't play for respect.**

Él no juega por el respeto.

**He deals the cards to find the answer,**

Él reparte las cartas para encontrar la respuesta,

**the sacred geometry of chance,**

la geometría sagrada de la oportunidad,

**the hidden law of a probable outcome.**

la oculta ley del resultado probable.

**The numbers lead a dance.**

Los números guían una danza.

**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.**

Sé que las Espadas son las espadas de un soldado.

**I know that the clubs are weapons of war.**

Sé que los Bastos son armas de guerra.

**I know that diamonds mean money for this art,**

Sé que los Diamantes significan dinero para este arte,

**but that's not the shape of my heart.**

pero esa no es la forma de mi corazón.

**He may play the jack of diamonds.**

Él puede jugar el Jack de diamantes.

**He may lay the queen of spades.**

Él puede poner la Reina de Espadas.

**He may conceal a king in his hand,**

Él puede encubrir un Rey en su mano,

**while the memory of it fades.**

mientras el recuerdo de eso se desvanece.

**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.**

Sé que las Espadas son las espadas de un soldado.

**I know that the clubs are weapons of war.**

Sé que los Bastos son armas de guerra.

**I know that diamonds mean money for this art,**

Sé que los Diamantes significan dinero para este arte,

**but that's not the shape of my heart.**

pero esa no es la forma de mi corazón.

**That's not the shape of my heart.**

Esa no es la forma de mi corazón.

**And if I told you that I loved you,**

Y si te dijera que te amaba,

**you'd maybe think there's something wrong,**

quizá pensarías que algo está mal.

**I'm not a man of too many faces.**

No soy un hombre de muchos rostros.

**The mask I wear is one.**

La máscara que uso es una.

**Well, those who speak know nothing,**

Bien, aquellos que hablan no saben nada,

**and find out to their cost,**

y descubren su costo,

**like those who curse their luck in too many places,**

al igual que esos que maldicen su suerte en demasiados lugares,

**and those who fear, are lost.**

y aquellos que temen, están perdidos.

**I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier.**

Sé que las Espadas son las espadas de un soldado.

**I know that the clubs are weapons of war.**

Sé que los Bastos son armas de guerra.

**I know that diamonds mean money for this art,**

Sé que los Diamantes significan dinero para este arte,

**but that's not the shape of my heart.**

pero esa no es la forma de mi corazón.

**That's not the shape of my heart.**

Esa no es la forma de mi corazón.

**That's not the shape of my heart**

Esa no es la forma de mi corazón.

Una grieta en el corazón de Leonardo se cimbra con cada nota de la triste canción, y casi provoca que el dolor que siente aflore a través de sus ojos en forma de cristalinas lágrimas, casi, porque logra apaciguar el dolor; mira a un lado suyo, mira al samurái que le acompaña para pedirle disculpas por el breve momento de flaqueza, cuando se da cuenta que a Usagi, sin dejar de mirar hacia el escenario, no le está resultando nada sencillo poder contener su propio dolor; lucha ferozmente consigo mismo para impedir que ese dolor humedezca su rostro. Está por hablarle, no muy seguro de qué palabras puede decirle en un momento tan crítico sin saber exactamente qué es lo que se agita en un corazón que él creía invulnerable, pero el estruendo de los aplausos obliga a más de uno a regresar a la realidad.

- ¡Su voz es bellísima! – dice Usagi con voz normal, por fin mirando a Leonardo, como si nunca hubiese estado en medio de esa terrible tormenta que le aquejó escasos instantes.

- ¡Sí! – dice Leonardo aparentando normalidad - A ella ya la había oído antes, pero me sorprendió muchísimo verla aquí. –

Antes de que Usagi pueda preguntarle dónde es que había visto antes a tan bella chica, Leonardo se pone de pie, decidido; va directo con el Señor Jackson que en estos momentos pide más aplausos para la joven y bella cantante.

La luz sobre el escenario baja de intensidad, pero el Señor Jacskon explica el por qué.

- La poca luz es debido a que uno de nuestros recientes integrantes padece fotofobia, es decir, su piel es muy sensible a la luz… ¡pero recibámoslo con un fuerte aplauso! -

Leonardo ya se siente con confianza, aunque estén viéndolo demasiados ojos (y eso que el lugar no está lleno) y a pesar de que está bajo una luz tenue cuando su elemento es la oscuridad. Saca una libreta de la sudadera que trae puesta, toma un breve suspiro, y comienza a leer ante el micrófono:

¿PARA QUÉ QUIERO QUE VUELVAS CORAZÓN?

Una mirada tuya fue suficiente

para que mi corazón hirieses.

Una mirada tuya bastó

y mi corazón colapsó.

Una mirada tuya…

una mirada,

una sola…

y mi corazón, herido,

nada pudo hacer:

me lo robaste.

Tuyo ahora es.

Y siendo ladrona huiste,

pero no me importó.

A uno le roban la billetera,

el auto, el reloj…

y por ayuda y justicia

pronto se implora.

Ayuda y justicia no quise,

feliz estaba por este hurto,

feliz estaba como ninguno,

feliz estaba y también confuso.

Nada parecido me había sucedido,

con nadie más, sólo contigo;

pero pronto comprendí

al oír una canción:

"Sólo los tontos

se enamoran igual que yo:

Con una mirada,

con una sonrisa y….

¡Zaz! Ya cayó".

Así de fácil caí.

Así de fácil

el robo de mi corazón permití.

Así de fácil me enamoré de ti.

¡Pero detrás de ti fui!

No para reclamar lo que me pertenecía,

si no para averiguar

si de mí te compadecías.

No quiero mi corazón de regreso,

te lo robaste

y estoy contento por ello,

sólo deseaba saber,

si te lo robaste por maldad,

por juego,

o es que es tu pasatiempo:

siendo tú tan hermosa,

tontos corazones coleccionas.

"Ni aquello,

ni lo uno,

ni lo otro."

Me dijiste,

que en realidad,

la gravedad de tu intención

no la mediste.

No querías causarme daño,

sólo querías mi atención tener,

y preguntarme

si tu corazón te podía devolver.

Extrañas me parecieron tus palabras.

¿En qué momento el ladrón fui yo?

Entonces, en mi bolsillo, algo se agitó,

busqué…

¡y tu corazón palpé!

Con cuidado lo tomé y te lo mostré.

Y tú el mío a la vez.

"Yo no robé tu corazón,

fue él quien a mi bolsillo saltó."

Te dije,

y sonreíste,

y mi corazón,

un brinco dio.

Entonces,

ambos corazones palpitaron,

en perfecta armonía y sincronía,

y supimos que algo intenso

en nosotros se fortalecía.

Hurto o fuga,

el corazón no lo evita,

no lo medita.

Así es el amor.

¿Para qué quiero

que vuelvas a mi pecho, Corazón?

Si ahora que en sus delicadas manos yaces ahí,

nunca fuiste más feliz.

Siendo ya un hábito en él, Leonardo hace una reverencia al público que aplaude. No recibe una gran ovación, sólo por parte de su amigo samurai; es suficiente para el chico, es la aprobación que había estado esperando, la aprobación que le dice que no es tan malo escribiendo.

Baja del escenario; el Señor Jackson lo felicita antes de ir atender a otros integrantes del clan; las luces son intensificadas. Leonardo va directo a la barra donde sirven bebidas; son gratis para quienes se arman de valor y leen ante un público exigente. Regresa con su amigo llevando un vaso de vidrio en cada mano y que contiene una llamativa bebida color azul.

- Aquí tienes Usagi. -

- Arigato. – agradece, luego, observa con detenimiento su vaso – Leonardo-san… -

- Dime. –

- Jamás había visto una bebida con este color tan brillante. –

- Yo tampoco, pero es un color muy bonito, ¿no te parece? -

- Hai. -

- Por todo mi mundo existen muchos licores alcohólicos, como el tequila, el vodka, el Whisky, la cerveza… y con cada uno se preparan todo tipo de bebidas: al licor se le agrega uno o varios ingredientes, y se obtiene una combinación que incluso se les da un nombre; por ejemplo, esta bebida está preparada con tequila, agua mineral, jugo de limón, y algo llamado Blue Curacao lo que le da este bonito color azul, y el resultado final se le llama "Limonada eléctrica". -

– Tu dimensión es muy compleja, Leonardo-san. – Usagi bebe de su vaso.

- Sí; a veces, a mí también me confunde mi propio mundo. – Leonardo igual.

- Sin embargo… ¡vale la pena probar! ¡Esto está delicioso! Es una bebida suave, pero es deliciosa. -

- ¡Y qué lo digas! – está por 'zamparse'todo el vaso, pero Usagi lo detiene a tiempo.

- Leonardo-san, creo que deberías beber poco a poco, no estás habituado a bebidas embriagantes. –

- Gomen nasai, Usagi. – le sonríe no sin pena.

- Quizás, yo deba recitar algo también, para corresponder tu amabilidad, y para poder beber más de este estupendo brebaje mágico. –

Leonardo no puede contener una carcajada.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si no te atemoriza la multitud, adelante! -

Usagi, de un solo trago (y para sorpresa de Leonardo) termina su bebida, espera que pasen dos humanos más al escenario, y sube (sin necesidad de que el escenario se obscurezca un poco, sólo acomoda la capucha que cubre su rostro). Piensa primero las palabras que debe decir ante los humanos.

- Buenas noches. Yo no pertenezco a esta Tierra, tan compleja, tan agitada, tan estridente, pero estoy muy contento que mi amigo… (recuerda que Leonardo se presentó con un sobrenombre)… Myured, me haya traído a tan agradable posada, un lugar en el que se puede respirar un poco de tranquilidad. Mi deseo es contribuir con un poema Haiku. –

Usagi se acerca al aparato que amplifica la voz, y las palabras fluyen con libertad.

Al oscurecer el monte,

arrebata el granate

a las hojas arce.

Un silencio se apodera del lugar, y de repente, estallan una ola de aplausos.

Usagi hace una reverencia, va por su bebida, y regresa con Leonardo.

- ¡Fue un haiku sorprendente, Usagi! -

- Arigato, Leonardo-san. – bebe un poco de su vaso.

- ¿Qué es lo que te han servido? -

- La amable persona me preguntó si acostumbro las bebidas 'fuertes', y al decirle que sí, me sirvió esto y me explicó, ya que soy extranjero, que es un Whisky en las rocas; es whisky con algunos cubos de hielo. -

- Wow… qué garganta tienes Usagi si puedes beber whisky. -

Usagi sonríe, y toma otro trago de la fuerte bebida.

Entre poemas, cuentos y canciones, Leonardo y Usagi disfrutan de una apacible velada. Al final, tanto el samurái como el ninja pasan tres veces al escenario, pero Usagi toma seis bebidas y Leonardo sólo tres.

Con dificultades regresan a La Guarida, o al menos Leonardo, quien tiene más problemas con su equilibrio, por eso va caminando apoyándose en Usagi.

- Se siente… extraño. – dice Leonardo por la sensación de mareo que lo embarga - Es una sensación agradable pero extraña. Ahora comprendo por qué son muchas las personas que gustan de la bebida. –

- Es un modo fácil para olvidarse de las preocupaciones de la vida, – dice Usagi – pero igualmente es fácil perder el camino de la sobriedad a la embriaguez. -

- Yo te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a no extraviarme. -

- Y yo te agradezco que me hayas invitado. -

Leonardo, tras una amable sonrisa para su amigo, guarda silencio, esperando el momento oportuno para decirle a Usagi que lo ha notado cabizbajo desde que fue a su dimensión, quiere decirle que puede contar con su ayuda no importando el dilema en el que se encuentre; pero se toma demasiado tiempo, quizás debido a placida sensación de bienestar que, literalmente, circula por sus venas. Antes de que pueda decidirse a hablar con Usagi, han llegado a La Guarida, más precisamente, a la pared que conduce a ella.

- Esta es la entrada secreta a tu hogar, ¿verdad? –

- Eh… Ésta es. – Leonardo tarda en reaccionar.

- Necesitas descanso, Leonardo- san. –

- Ya lo creo. – se aparta de Usagi, procurando no tropezar; acciona un ladrillo de la pared y se abre el acceso.

Ambos guerreros entran con calma, más Leonardo.

- Creo que voy a necesitar lecciones extras – dice Leonardo en broma – si quiero llegar a tu nivel, Usagi. Pareciera que tan sólo bebiste seis vasos con agua. -

- Jajajaja… - Usagi ríe por lo bajo – Podría haber permanecido bebiendo hasta la salida del sol, pero mi deber era traerte sano y salvo, amigo. –

Leonardo le sonríe. Es la primera vez que no es él quien debe preocuparse por llegar sin contratiempos a casa, y en cierta forma, es confortante.

- Bueno, aún debo ir una última vez a la posada de Moon Walker, quizás podamos… -

- ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?! –

Leonardo se sobresalta al escuchar el rugido de Rafael. Usagi permanece tranquilo; ya había notado su presencia.

- Oyasuminasai [Buenas noches] Rafael-san. – Usagi saluda con cortesía.

Rafael, con los brazos cruzados, se ve muy molesto.

Leonardo ya había pedido permiso a su Maestro de llegar a casa algo tarde, y no sólo eso, sino también le explicó que iba a beber un poco.

Splinter se lo concedió más que nada porque su hijo iba ir con Usagi.

Al parecer, Rafael no se enteró de este permiso.

- No tienes por qué elevar la voz, Rafa, - Leonardo se acerca a él con apuro temiendo que no controle su temperamento aun en presencia de Usagi – Yo le dije a nuestro Sensei… -

Pero se le olvida que sus piernas son torpes, y tropieza…

Usagi, a quien el efecto del alcohol no ha afectado sus reflejos, está por lanzarse para atrapar a Leonardo, pero Rafael, en un par de grandes zancadas, es quien atrapa a la tambaleante tortuga.

Leonardo debe apoyarse completamente en Rafael.

- ¿Se te 'movió el piso', Intrépido? – dice Rafael con un tono de burla.

- _Hoy no, por favor_. – es un susurro muy quedo; Leonardo no cree que su voz tenga la fuerza necesaria para contener la furia de Rafael.

Rafael sostiene a Leonardo, y con cuidado, lo aparta de sí, esperando que pueda sostenerse por sí mismo.

Torpemente, pero Leonardo puede mantenerse erguido.

- Vaya, Leo. – Rafael continúa con el reclamo - Tú siempre me regañas por llegar tan de madrugada, pero tú bien que puedes llegar a la hora que se te antoje y borracho. –

- No estoy ebrio, sólo… un poco mareado. -

- Seguro que con la 'primera' que te tomaste ya viste doble. -

- En realidad - dice Usagi al acercarse más – Leonardo-san bebió tres exquisitos brebajes antes de sentirse aturdido. -

- Perdóname pero discúlpame, Usagi, pero esto es asunto de familia. – se vuelve a Leonardo con una sádica mirada – ¡Ay Leo! – finge aflicción - Lo que diría Ogima si te viera en tan lamentable estado. -

Rafael sí que conoce a su hermano mayor; basta que le recuerde la "broma" que le ha jugado para que Leonardo se despoje del estado adormilado y torpe en el que está.

Leonardo está dispuesto a obligar a Rafael que le diga en dónde ha ocultado lo que le ha arrebatado, cuando…

- ¡Niños! – Splinter aparece envuelto en su bata de dormir; Leonardo desiste de sus intenciones al instante – Deberían sentir vergüenza discutir frente a nuestro invitado. –

Leonardo se avergüenza pero no Rafael.

- Yo tengo motivos de sobra, Sensei. – Rafael dice con decisión – Como Leo es su 'conse', a él sí no le dice nada por llegar a estas horas y todo borracho. –

- No estás escuchando, Rafael. Podemos resolver esto por la mañana y no en este momento. -

- No Sensei, es el momento perfecto para… -

- ¡EL MOMENTO PERFECTO PARA VER A LEO BORRACHO! – aparece Miguel Ángel muy eufórico - ¡No puedo creer lo que mis lindos ojitos ven! ¡Leo, estás borracho! –

- Miguel Ángel-kun – habla Usagi porque Leonardo se ha avergonzado todavía más – Leonardo no está ebrio. –

- Inverosímil… - también llega Donatelo – Jamás creí que llegaría el día, o debo decir… Jamás creí que llegaría la noche en la que yo fuera testigo de ver a mi hermano mayor con 'unas copas de más'. –

- Leonardo no está ebrio, Donatelo-san. –

Los esfuerzos de Usagi son inútiles ante los testarudos hermanos menores de su amigo ninja.

- Haber Leo… – le dice Miguel Ángel - ¿Puedes hacer el "8"? -

- Yo… no creo. –

- Tienes razón, Mikey. – dice Donatelo – Hay que corroborar el grado de alcoholización en el que se encuentra Leo. –

- Pero yo… -

- Tiene que caminar en línea recta primero, ¿no? -

- Afirmativo. –

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo toman a Leonardo de un brazo cada quien, apartándolo y llevándolo lejos de un iracundo Rafael.

- ¡¿Para qué se lo llevan?! –

- Luego te lo regresamos. – dice Miguel Ángel – Hay que ver si puede caminar en línea recta, y hacer el "8" y el "4". –

- Conste, porque no he terminado de ajusticiarlo. –

Rafael se une a la "prueba" a la que va a ser sometido Leonardo.

- Niños… -

Splinter suspira con cierto alivio. Ya temía que se hubiese desatado una fuerte pelea entre sus dos hijos cuyos caracteres chocan con más frecuencia, pero gracias a la bendita intervención sus dos hijos menores, esto terminó convirtiéndose en un 'chacoteo' a expensas de su hijo mayor.

- Vamos Leo, - Donatelo anima a su tambaleante líder; la lucidez de Leonardo duro poco – tú puedes pararte sobre un solo pie. –

- Yo… -

- O no. – Rafael se contiene de reírse.

Sea un asunto familiar o no, Usagi cree que no es correcto humillar a un guerrero de esa manera. Va por Leonardo y lo aparta de sus hermanos.

- Leonardo necesita descanso. – les dice Usagi lo menos formal que le es posible pero con imposición – Oyasuminasai. – una brevísima inclinación y se retira guiando a Leonardo a su cuarto.

- ¿Alguien quiere objetar? – Donatelo les pregunta a los otros dos.

Rafael y Miguel mueven la cabeza con vigor. Fue muy claro el mensaje de Usagi que les hizo saber a través de sus imponentes ojos rojos.

Nadie quiere enfrentarse con el joven samurái.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **

-La chica cantante que aparece en este capítulo es la misma chica del fic de Guir: The sounds in my heart, por eso, en este capítulo, Leo dice que ya la había oído cantar en otra parte. Le pedí permiso a él para que su OC hiciera una aparición especial en este capítulo.

-El poema que recita Usagi es un poema Haiku. Los poemas haiku son poemas muy breves pero a la vez complejos. Yo intenté escribir uno para este fic pero es difícil, si a mí me encanta escribir mucho n.n por eso tuve que copiar este haiku de una página.

-Lo que dice Leo de que perdió la apuesta de subir un poema a una página de internet antes de que terminara el día, fue tema de mi fic Un día de estos. Es un one shot muy largo, pero básicamente, se trata de que Leo debe subir un poema a esa página, pero pasan muchas cosas y no lo hace; aquí ya leíste lo que le sucedió por no haber cumplido con el reto.

* * *

Cómo me hubiera gustado tener un amigo como Usagi que me guiara en eso de la bebida, así no hubiera pasado vergüenzas en una pasada fiesta de fin de año de la compañía en la que trabajo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	7. Chapter A

.

Capítulo de relleno

.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Es un cielo muy oscuro el que observa.

Al abrir los ojos, ha descubierto un cielo endurecido y frío; no hay ni un pequeño destello de una cálida estrella que anuncie el término de la noche, ni siquiera un insignificante resplandor del sol, ni el más tenue canto de las aves que dé la bienvenida a un nuevo día. No existe la luz ni el sonido que den fin a esta noche; el único sonido es la leve respiración de su compañero; es lo único que le confirma que la noche aún continúa.

Usagi se gira, sobre el tatami en el que está recostado, para observar a Leonardo, quien está acostado de lado también en un tatami, pero sin darle la espalda; está profundamente dormido.

Quizás ya han pasado varias horas; es difícil saberlo pero es probable que ya hayan transcurrido algunas horas desde que llegaron.

Ahora que Leonardo no viste la ropa que debe usar para confundirse entre los humanos, le parece que se encuentra en su propio mundo, porque los chicos tortuga de su mundo no tienen necesidad de esconderse bajo capas y capas de ropa. Al contemplar la lozanía en libertad de su amigo, podría sentir que duerme al aire libre junto a él, o quizás en alguna pequeña posada, de no ser por la callada oscuridad; no sopla ni la más delicada brisa. Es como estar encerrado en el más profundo y sombrío calabozo.

Usagi sacude la cabeza para despejarla de esos pensamientos tan tenebrosos como la eterna y oscura noche que envuelve a ambos. Se concentra en recordar la agradable velada.

Voces dulces, ásperas, agudas, agradables, potentes, sutiles, graves, tristes, gozosas… Los poemas flotaban en el aire impulsados por sonidos tan variados como el canto de las aves, tan variados como el aroma de las flores, tan variados como el color de las alas de las mariposas. Los poemas eran bocados que el alma degustaba con serenidad al igual que cada canción que la bella cantante interpretaba, pero con lo que su alma verdaderamente sintió que se encontraba en el paraíso, fue con cada suculento bocadillo y con cada exótica bebida que pudo probar. Tal vez yendo durante una semana a esa curiosa posada pudiera probar hasta el último bocadillo y hasta la última bebida; quizás. Probablemente pueda ir con Leonardo una noche más para disfrutar de los poemas, las canciones y las bebidas; sólo una noche más, porque él no pertenece a este mundo, aunque, sinceramente, le gustaría explorar este mundo que es tan diferente al suyo.

Hay muchas cosas que a Usagi le sorprenden de esta Tierra: los habitantes no tienen pelaje; sus carruajes no necesitan bestias para ser conducidos; sus casas son altas y están construidas con un tipo especial de piedra, metal y cristal; la naturaleza prácticamente no tiene espacio en la inmensa ciudad; no hay templos erigidos a los Dioses ni mucho menos se rezan plegarias… No sólo existen diferencias entre los dos mundos, sino incluso entre Leonardo y él existen contrastes. No hay nadie más con quien él tenga contrastes tan marcados que con Leonardo:

Leonardo es un ninja. Él es un samurái.

Leonardo es un niño de la noche. Él es un hijo del día.

Leonardo tiene un clan del cual es líder. Él es un samurái que no pertenece a ningún clan; es un samurái errante.

Leonardo y su clan deben permanecer ocultos. Él puede gozar de toda la libertad que le brinda una vida sin raíces.

Leonardo tiene tres hermanos. Él es hijo único.

Leonardo tiene una familia y él no.

Una familia… es algo que él podría envidiarle a su amigo, pero no; agradece a sus Dioses que Leonardo tenga una familia que él cuida con su vida misma y su familia a su vez cuida de él. En un mundo tan cruel como esté, se sobrevive únicamente viviendo en grupo y donde se protegen unos a otros.

Él está solo, sin embargo, vagar solo no ha sido una desgracia. Recorrer el mundo le ha permitido hacer amistades profundas, como con Lord Noriyuki y su valiente guardaespaldas Tomoe, o con el cazarrecompensas Gennosuke, y con muchos otro más, y quizás haya muchas diferencias entre este mundo y el suyo, entre el ninja y él, pero lo que le resulta más difícil de comprender es la relación de Leonardo con sus hermanos.

Tras la rencilla con las otras tortugas, y una vez que logró llevar a Leonardo a su habitación y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, le dijo su opinión sobre la manera en que actuaron Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo, que no era la conducta correcta con la que debían comportarse ellos con él, quien no sólo es el hermano mayor, sino el líder de su clan.

Leonardo, lejos de avergonzarse por su falta de liderazgo, se recostó, y con una sonrisa en los labios y una voz suave, le dijo que, en este mundo, los hermanos menores no tienen ningún respeto por el hermano mayor.

Quería que le explicara (lo que sus principios le dictaron que se trató de una grave falta), si ese es el modo en que un clan de ninjas se conduce en este mundo, si aun con esa aparente falta de respeto, ¿cómo era posible la casi perfecta armonía que existe entre ellos durante una pelea?; no le respondió porque, en breves instantes, se quedó dormido.

Usagi observa la pacifica expresión de su amigo, y sonríe.

Tiene muchas preguntas sobre el mundo y la familia de Leonardo, y espera que haya tiempo suficiente para que puedan charlar los dos largamente; de lo único que no tiene duda es que, tanto Leonardo como sus hermanos, no vacilan en ayudar, con honestidad y generosidad, a la gente que lo necesite; esto lo ha comprobado una vez más la sentir la mirada preocupada de Leonardo en esos breves momentos en los que se ha perdido en su propia noche tenebrosa.

Como guerrero, Leonardo tendrá que aprender que no todos quieren recibir ayuda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Disculpa mi querido lector el capítulo de relleno, pero es que este fin de semana voy a visitar a mis padres, y estando con ellos, no puedo escribir porque me traen de un lado a otro o estoy juegue y juegue con mis sobrinos. Ojala te haya agradado esta leve reflexión, pero es como le dije a Cloeh, uno como escritor, hasta tiene que hacerle de pisicólogo con los personajes n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	8. Chapter 7

.

**N/A**: Senpai es la persona de mayor rango o con más experiencia que es distinto al jefe, maestro o padre.

/

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Usagi abre los ojos.

La oscuridad se ha ido. Por fin un poco de luz llega a colarse por la puerta hacia la habitación. Con pereza, gira la cabeza. La cama de junto está tendida correctamente. Se sienta y estira su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormido.

Se ha levantado tarde, pero en absoluto se siente incomodo por ello, al contrario, se siente bien, es más, hace tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente; es agradable haber dormido bien después de haber padecido insomnio por varias noches.

Con esa misma placidez, se viste y enfunda sus espadas.

Mientras desciende por las escaleras, busca a Leonardo con la mirada; lo ubica enseguida: está sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sus rodillas. Por un segundo se preocupa; tal vez su amigo se aburrió al estar esperando a que despertara, y ha preferido concentrarse en la técnica que reconoce como meditación.

- Leonardo-san… - llega al lado de la tortuga, quedándose a una distancia prudente.

Leonardo no muestra el mayor interés, o quizás no le oyó. Usagi da un par de pasos más para acercarse a Leonardo, pero…

- ¡No Usagi! – Miguel Ángel llega de alguna parte y se arroja sobre Usagi envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector - ¡Eres muy joven para morir! –

- No comprendo, Miguel Ángel-kun. –

- Miguel Ángel, - llega Splinter – esa no es la forma de tratar a nuestro invitado. –

- ¡Pero Sensei, usted sabe lo letal que puede ser Leo cuando está meditando! -

– Lo sé, hijo, sin embargo… -

- Déjalo, Mikey. – Rafael interrumpe; aparta a su hermano del conejo samurái – Haber si 'como ronca, duerme'. -

Usagi habla perfecto el idioma de las tortugas, pero hay palabras que de verdad no entiende.

- Rafael-san, disculpa, aún no comprendo. ¿He hecho algo indebido? –

- Para nada, Orejón, pero si quieres seguir con vida, no te acerques más a Leo. –

- Rafael, - habla Splinter con seriedad - esa no es la forma a la que debes dirigiste a quien es tu Senpai. -

- Sensei, si somos 'cuates', – dice Rafael relajadamente – y como cuates, le aviso del riesgo que corre. -

- ¿Le sucede algo a Leonardo-san? – Usagi no le preocupa el sobrenombre que acaba de decirle Rafael; está ansioso por su camarada ninja.

- Esperen. – llega Donatelo – Usagi desconoce muchas de las técnicas que nosotros, como ninjas, debemos poner en práctica rutinariamente. –

- Es correcto. – dice Usagi apaciguando su ansiedad; a quien comprende mejor, después de Leonardo y Splinter, es a Donatelo.

- Una de estas técnicas, Usagi, – prosigue Donatelo con la explicación – que debo decir, es de las más complejas, es la denominada Meditación. Para no complicarte la existencia, te resumiré su finalidad aunque su utilidad me es confusa aún: básicamente, se trata de desconectar tu mente del entorno que te rodea. Es lo que hace Leo en estos momentos: aunque te acerques, no te ve; aunque le hables, no te escucha; aunque le des una palmaditas sobre el caparazón, no te percibe. –

- ¡Y para muestra, un botón! – dice Miguel Ángel.

Miguel Ángel se acerca a Leonardo, y grita en sus oídos, brinca sobre de él, baila frente a él, hace gestos graciosos, incluso lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude, y Leonardo permanece inmóvil.

- Sorprendente. – dice Usagi – Leonardo-san debe realizar un gran esfuerzo para poder someter todos sus sentidos en ese estado. –

- ¡Uy Usagi! – dice Miguel Ángel – Y eso que no sabes que esta técnica puede ser un arma de doble filo. –

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Miguel Ángel-kun? -

- Aunque Leo esté así, puede sentir el peligro a su alrededor, y si te acercas y traes 'mala vibra', en un segundo te puede partir en dos con sus bien afiladas espaditas. -

- ¿Mala vibra? -

- Que tus intenciones sean provocarle daño. – dice Donatelo.

- Yo no quiero lastimar a Leonardo-san; él es mi amigo. -

- Entonces – dice Rafael - vas a tener que esperar sentado, Orejón, a que Leo solito salga de su 'rollo', porque cuando Leo se 'clava' en meditar, se tarda un 'buen'; la única manera más rápida para traerlo de vuelta es darle un 'guamazo', pero con el riesgo de que sea uno el que se lleve el guamazo. –

Rafael se va y regresa con un cojín. Mira a su objetivo con una retorcida sonrisa. Quizás este sea el día en que él pueda romper la concentración de Leonardo esquivando a la vez su sorpresivo contraataque.

- Qué mal anfitrión eres, Leo, mira que dejar desatendido a tu invitado. -

Apunta con el arma directo al rostro de Leonardo.

- Rafael… - dice Splinter.

- ¿Qué? –

Splinter mira a Rafael con severidad, a lo que Rafael prefiere ignorar el obvio significado; se prepara para arrojar el cojín.

- No Rafael-san. – Usagi lo detiene - Debe de existir otra forma menos agresiva para que Leonardo-san termine con la meditación. -

Usagi se acerca a Leonardo.

- Usagi, – le llama Donatelo – no es una buena idea que sigas aproximándote. –

- Estaré bien. – dice Usagi, serio, pero con confianza.

Splinter no dice nada pero permanece expectante al igual que Donatelo. Miguel Ángel cruza los dedos de sus manos a modo de desearle suerte.

- Quiero ver la cara que pone Leo – dice Rafael con malvado regocijo - cuando se dé cuenta que al que ha 'moqueteado' bien y bonito ha sido al conejo. – arroja el cojín de vuelta al sillón.

Usagi se detiene frente a Leonardo quien permanece quieto a pesar de todo el alboroto que se ha hecho a su alrededor. No piensa siquiera en tener la mano sobre su sable por si Leonardo lo ataca; sus brazos yacen relajados a sus costados. Sin mostrar la más mínima vacilación, comienza a rodear a Leonardo, y al estar tras de él, se sienta dándole la espalda, se cruza de brazos, y una sonrisa comienza a ensancharse en sus labios. Sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar, Usagi se echa para atrás para recargar su espalda sobre el caparazón de Leonardo, incluso se atreve a apoyar todo su peso, al grado de empujar a Leonardo hasta que se incline hacia el frente suyo.

Leonardo abre los ojos; por un segundo le parece extraño que esté inclinado hacia adelante, pero luego siente un peso sobre su caparazón y trata de girar la cabeza para poder ver qué o quién ha interrumpido su ejercicio de meditación, pero no puede girarse del todo por el mismo peso, aunque en el siguiente instante, descubre qué es lo que está pasando.

- Leonardo-san, - dice Usagi con una sonrisa divertida - bakku wa totemo kaitekidesu [tu espalda en muy cómoda]. –

- Watashi wa manzoku shite iru koto o ureshiku omoimasu, watashi no yujin [Me complace que te encuentres confortable, amigo mío]. – Leonardo responde sonriendo; se alegra que su amigo ha despertado de tan buen humor que lo ha distraído de su meditación de un modo tan gracioso.

Splinter pasa su mano sobre su barba. En verdad, Usagi es un guerrero formidable.

Las otras tortugas se quedan mirando con la quijada caída.

- ¡¿Cómo… cómo le hizo?! – Miguel Ángel pregunta con avidez; se da prisa para acercarse al conejo y preguntarle directamente - ¡Usagi! ¿Cómo le hiciste? ¡Tienes que decirme! -

Usagi deja de recargarse sobre el caparazón de Leonardo, y Leonardo se pone de pie y ayuda a Usagi a levantarse del piso.

- Miguel Ángel-kun, ciertamente tiene su dificultad, pero… -

- Usagi, disculpa; - Leonardo interviene – no puedes revelarle a Mikey lo que debiste hacer para romper con mi meditación. Él debe descubrirlo por sí mismo… Mis hermanos deben ser capaces de descubrir algo que tú has conseguido en un suspiro; es parte de su aprendizaje como ninjas. -

- Gomen nasai, Miguel Ángel-kun. – Usagi se disculpa tratando no ser tan brusco.

- ¡No! – Miguel Ángel se lleva las manos a su cabeza; de tener cabello, tiraría de éste - ¡Usagi, tú no sabes lo que he sufrido para romper la concentración de Leo sin que él me dé unas bien dadas pataditas en mi caparazón! ¡Por favor! – se arrodilla y junta sus manos - ¡Por favor, dime! –

- Miguel Ángel-kun… – Usagi se aflige por no poder revelar el secreto.

- ¡Ya sé! –

Miguel Ángel se yergue, desenfunda sus chakos, y con uno, señala al samurái.

- ¡Miyamoto Usagi! ¡Yo, Hamato Miguel Ángel, el Campeón actual del Nexo de Batalla, te desafío! –

- ¡Miguel Ángel! – Splinter eleva la voz claramente alterado; un desafío no debe tomarse como un juego.

Usagi le sorprende la repentina provocación, pero se da cuenta de que Miguel Ángel está hablando muy en serio. Asume una posición retadora.

- Acepto el desafío. –

- Sensei, - dice Donatelo preocupado – detenga a Mikey. Es una locura. –

Splinter no hace el más mínimo movimiento; tampoco Leonardo.

- ¡Qué bien! – Rafael, por el contrario, se entusiasma – Va a haber pelea. -

El desafío prosigue.

- Usagi-san, - Miguel Ángel se comporta a la altura del combate que está por desatarse - si yo te gano, tendrás que revelarme el secreto para romper la concentración de Hamato Leonardo evitando su despiadado contraataque. –

- Así lo haré, Miguel Ángel-san. – Usagi lo respeta como un auténtico guerrero - ¿Qué obtendré yo en caso de ser el vencedor? –

- Eeehh… - Miguel Ángel vuelve a su actitud habitual - Esa es una buena pregunta. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría? –

Usagi se relaja. Es un desafío real, pero no es de aquellos en los que la vida es lo que está en juego.

- Me gustaría que contaras para mí el mejor de tus cuentos, Miguel Ángel-san. Tu hermano Leonardo me ha dicho que eres un extraordinario narrador de cuentos. –

- ¡Claro! – el orgullo de Miguel Ángel se eleva muy alto – No sólo soy el mejor guerrero del Multiverso; soy tan bueno contando cuentos como repartiendo golpes, pero basta de charla. – vuelve a asumir una actitud seria.

Usagi desenfunda sus armas.

Los demás se alejan para darles espacio a los combatientes.

Miguel Ángel está muy ansioso por comenzar el combate: apenas ha visto que ya hay espacio para pelear, se lanza contra el samurái haciendo girar vertiginosamente un chako en cada mano; es la mano derecha la que dirige el chako buscando asestar un golpe en el costado de su adversario…

- ¡Yiiiaaa! -

… pero Usagi detiene el golpe con su katana…

- ¡Ja! -

… movimiento que obliga a Usagi a abrir un poco su defensa; es lo que Miguel Ángel esperaba: un chako es bloqueado pero un pie ya está yendo fuertemente hacia el estomago de Usagi para propinarle una tremenda patada, pero Usagi levanta una rodilla…

- ¡Hum! –

… y el pie de Miguel Ángel choca contra el fuerte hueso, pero saca provecho de esto: apoya el pie en la rodilla de Usagi…

- ¡Ja! –

… y se impulsa, da un giro hacia atrás en el aire para alejarse de su oponente, pero apenas aterriza, vuelve a arremeter contra éste.

- ¡Yiiiaaa! -

Esta vez Usagi no espera a ser atacado…

- ¡Kiaaa! -

… se abalanza contra Miguel Ángel; cuando está a una distancia mortalmente peligrosa, justo cuando Miguel Ángel lanza un golpe, Usagi no detiene el chako sino que espera el peligroso instante en que lo esquiva y el brazo prácticamente queda frente suyo, hace un corte para herirle el brazo con su wakizashi…

- ¡Ja! -

…y lo consigue.

- ¡Ay! –

Miguel Ángel siente un dolor en su brazo y se obliga a dar un par de brincos hacia atrás…

- ¡Ah!-

… a la vez que Usagi ahora eleva su katana para herirle una pierna…

- ¡Kiaa!

… pero los saltos de Miguel Ángel son ágiles y rápidos, en segundos se aleja de la afilada katana. Se detiene para echar un vistazo rápido a su herida, porque Usagi definitivamente no va a concederle ningún 'tiempo fuera': en su brazo derecho tiene un raspón que fue hecho con el lado sin filo de la espada corta de Usagi, de lo contrario, estaría desangrándose.

Sin tiempo para agradecerle la gentileza a Usagi por no haberle hecho un daño real, Miguel Ángel ve a Usagi que ya va tras él, y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, Usagi enfunda su wakizashi, de inmediato empuña con ambas manos la katana, salta muy alto…

- ¡Yiaaaa! -

… y al ir cayendo, precisamente donde está parado Miguel Ángel, lanza un corte para cortar la cabeza de su oponente; pero Miguel Ángel, en un segundo, sostiene ambos chakos frente a sí formando con ellos un pequeño muro…

- ¡Ah! –

El muro detiene la hoja filosa de la katana, pero Usagi, ya con los pies sobre el piso firme, gira sobre su propio eje 180 grados pero hacia atrás para separar su katana de los chakos y dirigirla ahora a una de las piernas de Miguel Ángel aprovechando que están al descubierto…

- ¡Yia! -

Consigue dar un golpe en la pierna izquierda con el filo sin afilar de la hoja.

Miguel Ángel aprieta fuerte su la mandíbula por el golpe recibido al tiempo que echa un paso hacia atrás usando la pierna lastimada y lanza su puño derecho directo contra la cara de Usagi; Usagi arquea su espalda para atrás evitando el potente puño; Miguel Ángel se apoya en su pierna lastimada para utilizar la otra y 'barrer' el pie de apoyo de Usagi; Usagi cae al piso…

- ¡Uf! -

- ¡Eso! – vitorea Rafael.

- ¡Sí! – igualmente Donatelo, dejando ver a quien es al que apoyan.

Splinter y Leonardo tratan de asumir una actitud lo más imparcial posible.

El brazo izquierdo de Miguel Ángel lleva el chako girando para estrellarlo en el rostro del oponente caído, pero Usagi consigue rodar a un lado antes del impacto; el chako choca contra el piso haciendo volar pequeños fragmentos de éste; por su parte, Usagi, en el piso y boca arriba, lleva sus piernas hasta su pecho e impulsándolas hacia adelante logra ponerse de pie en instantes, y es en esos instantes que Miguel Ángel se dirige a él a toda prisa.

- ¡Kiaaa! –

Y Usagi corre a su encuentro.

- ¡Yiiaaa!

La katana choca contra un chako, y Usagi nota la poderosa determinación que destella de los ojos azules de Miguel Ángel; aparta su katana y vuelve a asestar otro fuerte golpe, pero de nueva cuenta es detenido por otro chako; una y otra vez la katana cae rápida y certeramente sobre el contrincante en todas las direcciones posibles, pero no llega a causarle daño gracias a la formidable defensa de la que es capaz Miguel Ángel, aunque está consiguiendo hacerle retroceder.

Miguel Ángel retrocede paso a paso.

- ¡Mikey! – le grita Rafael – Sabes de sobra que una pelea no se gana con una buena def… ¡Ay mamá! -

Rafael debe de hacerse a un lado porque los oponentes llegan hasta donde se encuentra él; los espectadores se apartan y los contrincantes se abren camino, aunque uno lo está haciendo de espaldas.

Miguel Ángel presiente, al ver directamente a los penetrantes ojos rojos del samurái, entre destello y destello del choque de las armas, que éste ya va a dar por terminado el combate.

Usagi asesta un rápido golpe, y al elevar su katana una vez más, Miguel Ángel ágilmente se agacha y se gira un poco, y la katana golpea de lleno su caparazón, y usando su codo, golpea el estomago del samurái.

- ¡Puf! –

Los espectadores dan un ligero brinco por el inesperado movimiento de Miguel Ángel.

El vital aire abandona brutalmente el estomago del samurái obligándolo a encorvarse.

Miguel Ángel, al querer 'rematar' espectacularmente a su rival, se aleja de él, y tras dos grandes zancadas, se tira al piso pero cayendo sobre su caparazón, y girando sobre éste como un trompo, va directamente a derribar a Usagi.

Usagi logra jalar una bocanada de aire y levanta la cabeza; ve a una tortuga giratoria ir peligrosamente hacia él…

- ¡Uf! –

El conejo samurái salta por sobre la tortuga giratoria con las pocas fuerzas que tiene.

Miguel Ángel sabe esto, que Usagi le va a tomar valiosos minutos recuperarse, así que continúa girando sobre su caparazón, y regresa para volver a intentar derribarlo y ganar el combate.

- ¿Desde cuándo Mikey es capaz de hacer eso? – dice un sorprendido Donatelo.

Miguel Ángel va directo hacia Usagi, y Usagi de nuevo, aunque penosamente, logra saltar por sobre su adversario, pero éste de inmediato vuelve para chocar contra él; Usagi aún no respira bien, y a pesar del dolor, rápidamente enfunda su katana, y justo en el momento en que Miguel Ángel lo va a embestir, hace una curiosa postura: se agacha y un brazo lo deja tendido en el piso y el otro lo eleva tanto como puede, y la mano que está sobre el suelo la lleva por debajo del capazón giratorio en el momento preciso en que va a chocar contra él; pero Miguel Ángel no choca contra Usagi, sino que sube por el brazo de él, y Usagi, usando sus brazos, hombros y espalda a modo de rampa, y gracias a la fuerza de los giros, hace que Miguel Ángel salga proyectado por los aires…

- ¡AAAHHH! –

… y cae varios metros más allá.

- ¡AAAYY! –

Miguel Ángel, aturdido, no se da cuenta que Usagi corre hacia él llevando su katana en lo alto, hasta que sus ojos logran enfocar el destello del filo del arma; cierra los ojos deseando un fin rápido, y…

- ¡AAAAAAHHHH! -

… retumba un poderoso grito.

Rafael se ha interpuesto entre la katana de Usagi y la vida de Miguel Ángel, pero ya que Usagi en realidad no iba a lastimar a su rival, no le ha impuesto mucha fuerza en su ataque, y al momento de que su espada choca contra la potente sai de Rafael, es impulsado hacia atrás; cae de sentón.

-¡Ah! -

- ¡Usagi! – Leonardo se da prisa por ayudar a su amigo - Usagi… - se arrodilla al lado del samurái - ¿Estás bien? –

Usagi no le contesta a su amigo ninja, está impresionado por el poderío de Rafael, pero no por su altura o su musculatura: Rafael, al ver a su hermano en peligro, no dudó ni por un instante en protegerlo; es ese incontenible arrojo por proteger a los suyos lo que lo ha impresionado.

- Usagi… - Leonardo posa con cuidado una mano sobre el hombro del samurái.

- Estoy bien, Leonardo-san. – finalmente responde.

Leonardo ayuda a Usagi a levantarse y enfunda su katana, y aunque con un poco de trabajo, Usagi se aproxima a Miguel Ángel que está de pie gracias a Donatelo, pero Rafael no se ha movido (aunque ya ha enfundado sus sais), quedando como una impenetrable barrera entre su hermano y el samurái.

- Miguel Ángel-san… -

Miguel Ángel pasa por alto la barrera sin mayor problema.

- ¡Fue una estupenda pelea, Usagi! – le tiende una mano.

- Lo mismo digo, Miguel Ángel-san. – Usagi estrecha la mano color verde mar.

- No me digas "san"; me gusta más "kun". -

– No esperaba que un ninja Kame [tortuga] pudiese realizar sorprendentes tácticas ayudándose de su caparazón. Fue muy impresionante, Miguel Ángel-kun. –

- Por eso amo ser tortuga. –

- Fue impresionante – dice Leonardo – pero fue muy peligroso, Miguel Ángel; pudiste haber herido a Usagi. –

- Uy… Cuando nos llamas por nuestro nombre completo, Leo, es que sí estás enojado, pero no quería que Usagi se llevara un fiasco. –

- Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. - dice Splinter al acercarse – Lanzar un desafío no es como jugar piedra, papel o tijeras, debía ser un combate 'con todas las de ley' como dirían ustedes. –

- Con todas las de ley, – dice Rafael – por eso, Mikey igual pudo lastimarse, aunque en algo le ayuda que tenga una cabeza muy dura, pero también deberías preocuparte por él, Leo. – dice esto con cierto enfado.

Leonardo comienza a sentirse incómodo; tal vez ha reaccionado exageradamente, pero sí se preocupó por que su amigo resultara herido porque él no tiene un caparazón como su hermano.

- Splinter-sama, – dice Usagi – debe sentirse orgulloso de su deshi [discípulo]; ha mostrado poseer habilidades magistrales, al igual que Rafael: no vi el momento en que se interpuso en nuestra pelea hasta que fue demasiado tarde. –

- Para que veas que nosotros 'no son andamos por las ramas'. – dice orgulloso Rafael.

Splinter también se hincha de orgullo.

- Pero Rafa interfirió en la pelea, - dice Donatelo – ¿este hecho no anula la participación de Mikey, y Usagi es automáticamente el vencedor? -

- ¡Qué va! – dice Miguel Ángel – Ya 'llevaba las de perder' después del trancazo que me dí; Usagi me iba a ganar de todos modos, así que… – toma la muñeca de Usagi y eleva el brazo en lo alto - ¡El ganador es Usagi! -

- ¡Y el nuevo campeón del Nexo de Batalla! – anuncia Rafael.

- ¿Cómo crees? – dice Miguel Ángel soltando al vencedor.

- Tú retarse a Usagi – Rafael señala con un dedo a Miguel Ángel – y perdiste, así que también perdiste el título de campeón. –

- Eso no es cierto. Lo reté nada más por… -

- Acéptalo: perdiste y ya no eres el campeón. Gracias a los Dioses, ya no voy a escucharte fanfarronear que eres el campeón del Nexo de Batalla porque YA NO ERES el campeón del Nexo de Batalla. Mikey ya no es el campeón del Nexo de Batalla… - empieza a canturrear.

- ¡Rafa! –

De nueva cuenta, Usagi está confundido: se ha dado cuenta que Rafael haría todo por proteger a su hermano, pero ahora lo está molestando aunque ha de saber perfectamente que en un desafío de ese estilo no es suficiente para que el campeón del Nexo de Batalla pierda su título. Usagi mira con fijeza a esos dos hermanos.

- Mikey ya no es el campeón del Nexo de Batalla. Mikey ya no es el campeón del Nexo de Batalla. Mikey ya no es el campeón del Nexo de Batalla… -

- ¡No es cierto! –

Algo en los ojos dorados le Rafael le ayuda a comprender al fin, porque ya no destellan furia como en el momento en que interfirió en el desafío, ahora es un brillo diferente, pero no puede disfrutar de su descubrimiento por alguien que todavía está preocupado por él.

- Usagi, ¿en verdad estás bien? –

- Te mentiría, yujin, si digo que sí… -

- Ya me has dicho que sí.-

- Hai, pero tú bien sabes que los golpes son habituales en la vida errante que he decidido vivir, aunque unos los recibo con más beneplácito que otros, y hoy fue así. –

Usagi sonríe esperando haber convencido a Leonardo.

Leonardo aún parece preocupado, pero, lentamente, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

- Después de una buena pelea, tienes merecido un buen masaje Shiatsu. –

- Un masaje Shiatsu… - a Usagi definitivamente le agrada la idea.

- ¡¿Masaje?! – Miguel Ángel deja de interesarle su discusión con Rafael – A nosotros nunca nos has dado masaje. –

- Porque… no sabía si les interesaría. Siempre rechazan mis propuestas: cuando les pido que hagamos un entrenamiento extra, leer un pasaje de Sun Tzu y discutirlo entre todos, o ver un documental sobre el Japón antiguo, nunca aceptan. –

- Su hermano es muy buen masajista. – dice Splinter; obviamente el Maestro Ninja no ha rechazado un masaje de su mejor discípulo.

Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael miran con reproche a Leonardo.

- Yo también necesito un masaje. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Gomen ototo [Perdona hermanito], hoy no será; como el anfitrión, debo asegurarme que Usagi pase una agradable estancia en nuestro hogar. -

Miguel Ángel se decepciona y hace un puchero.

- Aja. – dice Rafael – Si lo ignoraste enfrascándote en la meditación. Fue tu culpa en primer lugar que se armara toda esta bronca del desafío. –

Usagi mira a Leonardo a la espera de lo que tenga que decir. No cree que haya sido su intención olvidarse de él.

- Ya es tarde; muero de hambre, y Usagi seguramente también. -

Lo conduce a la cocina.

- ¡También quien les manda irse de vagos! – les dice Rafael – _Y ni siquiera nos invitaron. – _susurra para sí.

- Gomen nasai, Leonardo. –

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? –

- Estoy ocasionándote problemas. Debería regresar a mi mundo. –

- Perdóname a mí por no ser el anfitrión ideal. Estaba meditando buscando otras actividades en que divertirnos. No es mi intención que todas las noches nos "embriaguemos". -

- No sería un inconveniente para mí. –

- ¡Jajaja! Esperaba que dijeras eso. -

Leonardo observa la franca sonrisa de su amigo samurái, y se siente mal consigo mismo porque él no ha sido del todo franco.

Es verdad que estuvo meditando buscando ideas de entretenimiento para su invitado, pero también estaba buscando la mejor manera para preguntarle sobre la aflicción que atormenta su corazón. Ya ha hecho como si no pasara nada, como hace con su hermano Donatelo, esperando que de un momento a otro busque su consejo cuando no puede pensar en una solución, pero Usagi no lo ha hecho; quizás deba hacer lo que hace con su hermano Rafael: provocarlo para que peleen, y después de pelear hasta el agotamiento, le sería mucho más sencillo hablar; pero antes, hará lo que hace con su hermano Miguel Ángel: crear un ambiente confortable en que se sienta una grata confianza, y así le hablará sobre su problema. No quiere llegar a enfrentarlo directamente, pero le ha resultado difícil acercarse a él ya que Usagi no es como sus hermanos o como lo es un chico humano de su mundo; Usagi es un samurái con vasta experiencia a pesar de ser tan joven; Usagi es un guerrero cuyas emociones ha encerrado bajo una fuerte coraza porque debe actuar guiándose por una fría razón y no por sus emociones.

Leonardo reza porque funcione su segunda alternativa.

Mientras Leonardo se ocupa de su invitado, él ignora que alguien está enfadándose más y más con él porque siente que no le importa su familia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

El que Usagi se recargue en el caparazón de Leo era una bonita imagen que me moría por describirla, aunque ya hice un dibu de esa escena. Si quieres ver ese dibujo, entra a mi cuenta de DA. El link búscalo en mi perfil de aquí.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	9. Chapter 8

.

Perdona la tardanza mi estimado lector, he tenido que atender otros asuntos, pero espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios.

-/-

**N/****A**:

.Los tokages son dinosaurios salvajes o domesticados que existen en el mundo de Usagi Yojimbo.

.El masaje Shiatsu es un masaje terapéutico antiguo que se utiliza en Japón para fines de salud aún en la actualidad.

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Después de la ducha y un ligero pero suculento almuerzo, Leonardo preparó rápidamente el cuarto de baño para acondicionarlo para la sesión de masaje con el que va a consentir a su invitado.

Justo ahora, Usagi, llevando puesta únicamente una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura, yace sobre un catre boca abajo apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, y Leonardo está vestido con una camiseta y pans blancos olvidándose por unos momentos de sus protectores y bandana.

Leonardo ha hecho toda esta delicada labor en silencio. Ha descubierto que cada músculo y articulación están terriblemente rígidos.

Varios minutos después, empieza a dar masaje en los tiesos hombros blancos.

- Oh… – Usagi se queja, lo que no le sorprende a Leonardo; la mayor rigidez se concentra en los hombros.

- Usagi, has estado acumulando una gran tensión. –

Leonardo espera que sea el momento adecuado para iniciar la charla.

- Mmh. – con los ojos cerrados, es todo lo que responde Usagi porque, conforme las manos de Leonardo van masajeando sus músculos, la rigidez va cediendo poco a poco.

- ¿Has encontrado muchos obstáculos en tu recorrido del musha shugyo [viaje del guerrero]? -

- Mmh. -

- Imagino que también ha sido complicado que te contraten como yojimbo [guardaespaldas]. -

- Mmh. –

Leonardo sabe que Usagi es un ronin, un samurái que no permanece mucho tiempo en alguna aldea o pueblo; recorre los caminos de su tierra dependiendo de la amabilidad de los extraños para obtener alojo y comida, pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los indefensos con honestidad y generosidad, aunque también ofrece sus servicios como guardaespaldas a cualquier gobernador que lo solicite. Quizás Usagi lleve una vida de vagabundo, pero es educado, valiente, fuerte y honorable porque fue instruido por uno de los mejores espadachines de su mundo y época, un león samurái llamado Katsuichi.

- Quizás hasta un simpático tokage debe darte un buen susto de vez en cuando, ¿no? A nosotros nos suele pasar aquí abajo, pero son otros animalitos que no tienen que ver con dinosaurios como los tokages. -

- Mmh. -

La vida de Usagi es difícil: No tiene una familia porque sus padres ya no viven, y no tiene hermanos ni hermanas; no tiene un clan porque su Maestro tampoco vive y sólo lo entrenó a él, así que no hay más discípulos; no tiene ni siquiera una mascota, aunque tuvo un pequeño tokage que se llamó Spot; esto apenas se lo contó ese día que le hizo la visita sorpresa.

- ¿Has pensado en tener otro tokage? –

Spot le hizo compañía a Usagi en su "vagabundez" por un tiempo; quizás no sea mala idea que tenga otra mascota.

- Mmh. –

Una mascota podría hacerle compañía a Usagi en su solitario viaje de autoaprendizaje, pero como el mismo Usagi le dijo, puede haber días y noches de vasta soledad, pero gracias a sus viajes, ha hecho amistades en muchas partes.

- Y gracias al viaje que emprendiste al Nexo de Batalla, nos hemos conocido. –

- Mmh. -

Leonardo sonríe. Poco a poco ha ido a desapareciendo la tensión de los hombros de Usagi al igual que en todo su cuerpo.

Ya que ha notado que Usagi no tiene la más mínima intención de contarle el problema que le aqueja, Leonardo ha decidido hacerle algunas preguntas discretas, pero para eso necesitaba crear un ambiente reconfortante como lo puede ser una estancia improvisada de masajes, pero su plan está funcionando demasiado bien: Usagi está tan relajado, que no está prestado atención a ninguna de sus preguntas ni comentarios; así no obtendrá la respuesta aunque le pregunte directamente por qué en momentos está tan triste.

- Ya casi termino. – Leonardo deja de masajear los hombros – Onegai shimasu [Por favor}, siéntate. -

Usagi se incorpora y Leonardo le ayuda a sentarse porque pareciera que no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo por sí mismo; así de relajado está.

- Todos los dolores que aquejaban mi maltrecho cuerpo han desaparecido. – Usagi dice muy agradecido.

- Me complace que la terapia te haya ayudado, aunque lamento obligarte a moverte si estabas tan cómodo, pero necesito que estés sentado para poder ocuparme de tu cabeza, claro, si me permites retirar la cinta que ata tus orejas. –

Usagi asiente.

Leonardo rodea el catre para quedar a espaldas de Usagi, y con cuidado, va desenrollando la cinta de la cabeza de él; antes de quitarla del todo, con una mano sostiene las orejas y con la otra retira la cinta, la deja a un lado, y con ambas manos, poco a poco va dejando caer las orejas hasta que tomen su posición natural; afortunadamente no tienen una marca hecha por la atadura, Usagi es cuidadoso al amarrarlas. Coloca sus manos con sumo cuidado sobre la cabeza de Usagi porque las orejas son una zona muy sensible; lo sabe porque su Maestro también lo es.

Comienza.

Percibe tensión y dolor incluso en la cabeza del samurái.

- Lo siento. El dolor pasara pronto. –

Mientras utiliza sus manos para desaparecer la dolencia en la cabeza de su amigo, Leonardo está pensando, aprovechando que Usagi está atento, en cómo hará la crucial pregunta.

- Se siente muy bien. – dice Usagi con voz apacible.

- Como sabes, este tipo de masajes estimula el sistema inmunológico y ayuda a restaurar el equilibrio entre los diferentes sistemas del cuerpo y a la armonización del cuerpo y la mente. –

Usagi lo sabe, pero lo que no sabía es que, Leonardo, a su edad, sepa de este masaje terapéutico que le está aplicando.

- Sabes muchas cosas, Leonardo-san. -

- Me gusta aprender sobre todo lo que pueda ayudarme en la formación de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mi espíritu, porque no quiero volver a sentir miedo como cuando era niño, ni tampoco furia como cuando… tú sabes. -

Usagi no necesita explicaciones detalladas, sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere su amigo: Leonardo no quiere volver a sentir un miedo paralizante ni una rabia desquiciada, porque lejos de perjudicarse a sí mismo, perjudica a su familia.

- Tu espíritu es fuerte, Leonardo-san. -

- Creo todavía tengo mucho que aprender. -

- Mucho. – Usagi se gira para mirar a Leonardo, así que Leonardo ya no puede seguir masajeando su cabeza – Aún no eres capaz de evitar que lo que habita en tu corazón no escape por la cristalina ventana de tu alma. –

Los ojos café claro de Leonardo le muestran a Usagi que no ha comprendido sus palabras.

- Leonardo-san, - Usagi coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – tu mirada me ha dicho todo el tiempo lo preocupado que estás por mí. –

- Ehhh… - su plan ha sido descubierto - ¿En serio? –

- Hai. -

- Tengo que trabajar en ello. –

- Es importante para un guerrero no mostrar sus sentimientos a través de sus acciones, palabras, y sobre todo, su mirada, porque, como has visto, he descubierto lo que has pretendido desde que me invitaste a tu clan de recitación. -

- Definitivamente tengo que trabajar más en ello. –

- Eres un aprendiz excepcional, Leonardo-san. En mi mundo, guerreros que tienen tu misma edad no puede ufanarse de tener una formación tan avanzada como la que tú posees. Puedes lograr esto y otras técnicas extraordinarias con facilidad. No dudo que pronto conseguirás no mostrar tan abiertamente tus emociones. -

- Pero nada de lo que aprenda me sirve si no puedo ayudarte. – dice Leonardo con tristeza.

- Me has ayudado mucho, amigo, permitiéndome beber contigo, comer contigo, reír contigo, estar contigo y con tu familia. Tú y tu familia reconfortan mi apaleada alma. -

- Pero si me dijeras cuál es tu pena… -

- No. Tú tienes una familia por la que procuras su cuidado; no deseo poner más peso sobre tus hombros cargando también con mi pesar. –

La gran seguridad en las palabras de Usagi casi convence a Leonardo de que no debe seguir preocupándose por él, que sea cual sea el problema que tiene está bajo control; casi, porque Usagi le ha hablado a Leonardo con la misma seguridad que tiene un hermano mayor cuando le dice a su hermanito que no hay ningún monstruo viviendo bajo su cama; pero Leonardo no es el hermano pequeño.

- _No Usagi. _– dice en voz baja pero con decisión – _No se trata de que yo cargue contigo, se trata de que tú me compartas la desdicha que oprime tu corazón, porque es un dolor tan grande, que no has sido capaz de ocultarlo. Llevando la desdicha entre los dos, será más ligero su peso. - _

Usagi no dice una palabra más.

Leonardo espera no haber ofendido al orgulloso samurái, pero al parecer no.

Usagi baja su mano del hombro de Leonardo lentamente; Leonardo capta un ligero temblor en ella, también ve que los ojos rojos de Usagi delatan vacilación.

El hermano mayor, al asomarse bajo la cama de su hermanito, ha visto deslizarse algo; ya no está seguro de sus propias palabras.

- _Watashi… _[_Yo…_]– comienza a decir Usagi con atropelladas palabras, sin embargo, repentinamente una de sus orejas se mueve apuntando hacia la puerta del baño, después gira la cabeza.

Leonardo también mira hacia la puerta del baño.

Ambos oyen murmullos desde el otro lado.

- _¡No empujen!_ -

- _¡Es que acaparas toda la puerta_! -

- _¡Porque quiero saber de qué están chismoseando!_ –

- _¡Los demás también tenemos derecho de informarnos, pero por estar discutiendo, ninguno lo ha logrado!_ –

Usagi y Leonardo se miran.

A Leonardo le duele descubrir, en los ojos rubí de Usagi, que la pequeña apertura que había conseguido abrir en la muralla que ha levantado alrededor de sus emociones, Usagi ha conseguido repararla; ahora esa mirada de rubí le pregunta qué es lo que va a hacer con los espías.

Leonardo controla la frustración que lo está embargando por no haber previsto la intromisión de sus hermanos; pocos segundos después, pensando con esperanza que ya habrá otra oportunidad para hablar con Usagi, le dedica una sonrisa traviesa a él.

Usagi comprende al instante.

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo continúan peleando por el estrecho espacio de la puerta del baño para poder escuchar lo que sucede en su interior, cuando Donatelo oye algo.

- Silencio. –

- ¿Qué? –

- Eso. Silencio. Ya no se escucha ninguna conversación. –

- O sea que ya nos cacharon. –

- Probabl… -

Las tres tortugas fisgonas se llevan una enorme sorpresa, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta del baño y…

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

… una enorme ola los derriba y los arrastra consigo.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel son arrastrados varios metros por el agua hasta que pierde fuerza y la ola se convierte en un gran charco sobre el quedan las tres empapadas tortugas.

- ¡¿Qué quelonios…?! –

- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya acumulado tanta agua en el baño? ¿Estaría inundado? –

- No la haces para fontanero, Doni. –

Los tres se ponen de pie escurriendo agua.

- No hay fuga en el baño. - llega Leonardo (procurando no mojarse en el charco); junto a él está Usagi vistiendo una bata y sus orejas las ha atado de nueva cuenta – Ha sido mi implacable venganza porque se burlaron de mí por llegar ebrio a casa, cuando en realidad no estaba ebrio. –

- ¿Darnos un baño es tu forma de vengarte? – pregunta Rafael por la venganza tan simple.

- No. – se vuelve hacia Usagi; Usagi le entrega un celular – Captar la expresión de sus caras cuando vieron que venía la ola ha sido mi dulce venganza. -

Leonardo y Usagi miran en la pantalla del celular la fotografía que fue tomada con éste.

- ¡Jajajajaja! – el ninja se ríe.

- Es una imagen muy graciosa. – dice el samurái con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Dame eso! – Rafael amenaza a Leonardo, pero la amenaza no se queda sólo en palabras, se abalanza sobre él.

Leonardo, sostenido el celular, echa a correr, pero no se aleja demasiado a pesar de la terrorífica mirada dorada de Rafael.

Rafael estira un brazo para arrebatarle el celular a Leonardo, pero…

- ¡Usagi! – Leonardo le arroja el celular; Usagi lo atrapa sin problemas.

Rafael ahora corre hacia el conejo samurái.

- ¡Orejón, dame ese celular si sabes lo que te conviene! -

En un parpadeo, Rafael está frente a Usagi, pero Usagi no huye, esquiva ágilmente una y otra vez las garras color verde esmeralda que quieren apresarlo, hasta que arroja de vuelta el celular a Leonardo.

- ¡Myured! -

Leonardo cacha el celular, así que Rafael debe ir tras Leonardo, pero él no echa a correr, espera a Rafael y continúa esquivándolo cuando busca quitarle el celular.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo ya han entendido lo que hace Leonardo: se está divirtiendo a expensas de Rafael.

- ¡Aquí Leo! – Donatelo le grita porque quiere participar en el juego.

Leonardo arroja el celular…

- ¡Gintsu! -

… pero a las manos de Usagi.

Donatelo con tristeza, ve pasar el celular por sobre la cabeza de Rafael.

- ¿Gintsu? – Usagi atrapa el celular pero le pregunta a Leonardo por el "nombre" tan curioso con el que le ha llamado.

Leonardo se encoge de hombros; esperaba que fuera un buen apodo para su amigo ya que él le ha llamado por el suyo.

Rafael va de regreso con el conejo blanco, pero se detiene abruptamente a medio camino.

- ¡Maldición! -

Ya se ha dado cuenta de que están jugando con él; se gira y, tras lanzarle a Leonardo una gélida mirada, va a la sala, donde se encuentra Splinter mirando la telenovela de la tarde.

- ¡SENSEI! – Rafael llama a gritos a su Maestro.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo también van a la sala.

Splinter ya había escuchado el alboroto, pero es hasta que comienzan los anuncios comerciales que voltea a ver qué travesura han hecho sus niños. Lo que descubre primero, es que Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael están completamente empapados.

- ¡Sensei! – Rafael llega muy furioso a espaldas del sofá en el que se encuentra sentado Splinter - ¡Leo y su amigo Orejón han hecho un reguero de agua! –

Splinter mira más allá de donde están sus tres hijos. Observa, además de un gran charco de agua, a Leonardo y Usagi que se miran con una sonrisa cómplice.

Puede ser que Leonardo haya tirado el agua, después de todo, con tres hermanos tan inquietos es muy difícil no dejarse llevar por la diversión, pero, ¿Usagi? ¿Cómo ha sido posible que el joven samurái haya arrojado al drenaje las enseñanzas del arte milenario que ha forjado su carácter y le ha permitido convertirse en el extraordinario guerrero que es, para convertirse en otro chico revoltoso?

Leonardo siente la mirada de su Maestro, y voltea a verlo.

- ¡Gomen nasai Sensei [Perdón Maestro]! Ahora mismo seco. –

Splinter mira al amigo de su hijo. A Usagi ya no le rodea esa aura de melancolía que percibió en el momento en que llegó. Se alegra que su hijo sea el responsable de su mejoría aunque haya tenido que recurrir a una pequeña broma para sus hermanos.

Aprueba con un asentamiento la propuesta de su hijo mayor y vuelve su atención a la telenovela.

- ¡Sensei! – dice Rafael - ¿No lo va a castigar? –

- Ie [No] – dice Splinter sin apartar la vista de la televisión – Tu niisan [hermano mayor] va a limpiar. –

- ¡Pero Sensei…! -

- Leo ha admitido que ha sido el responsable. – Donatelo dice – y, ciertamente, Leo no requiere supervisión para reparar el desastre que ha hecho. –

- Sí. – dice Miguel Ángel – Leo no es como tú, Rafita. -

- Ni como ustedes. -

Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael se giran para comprobar que Leonardo ya debe tener en mano un trapeador y una cubeta, pero Leonardo ni Usagi están. Vuelven hacia el charco de agua.

- Seguro fueron a hacer otra cosa más divertida – dice Rafael pensando en que Leonardo no es tan responsable como presume – que secar el desastre que hic… -

Pero no hay agua; el enorme charco de agua ha desaparecido, no hay ni una sola gota, salvo el agua que todavía escurre de los cuerpos de las tres tortugas.

Rafael mira con el seño fruncido, Miguel Ángel rasca su cabeza y Donatelo frota su mentón tratando de entender cómo ha desaparecido tanta agua en cuestión de segundos.

- A lo mejor Usagi – dice Miguel Ángel – usó uno de sus trucos, como el que nos contaste, Doni, que usó cuando Leo estuvo en la enfermería del Multiverso. -

- Posiblemente. –

Donatelo va hacia el baño; Rafael y Miguel Ángel lo siguen.

Encuentran que el baño está totalmente seco, salvo alrededor de la rejilla por la que se va el agua de la regadera; por ahí Usagi debió arrojar toda el agua.

Leonardo y Usagi tampoco se encuentran ahí.

- Usagi guarda muchos secretos. – dice Donatelo.

- Yo diría – dice Miguel Ángel - que ese par de espadachines guardan muchos secretos: no nos han contado a dónde fueron anoche; aparte, ¿qué fue todo eso de "Minosequé" y "Ginoséque"?… -

- Leo llamó a Usagi "Gintsu", - interrumpe Donatelo – que en japonés significa "Destello de Plata". Por su parte, Usagi llamó a Leo "Myured", y aunque no estoy seguro de su significado, al parecer, ambas denominaciones son apodos. -

- Apodos, claro. Nosotros también deberíamos tener apodos… - Miguel Ángel se queda pensativo y se olvida de lo que estaba hablando.

- Mikey, concéntrate. – le dice Donatelo con frustración.

- ¡Ah sí! A lo que iba es que no sabemos a dónde fueron anoche, no sabíamos que tienen apodos, y ya se nos desaparecieron y ni dijeron a dónde van, otra vez. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? –

- Porque son unos 'gachos'. – dice Rafael con resentimiento – No quieren incluirnos en su club privado, pero yo no los necesito para divertirme. –

Rafael echa a andar.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se miran. No saben que pretende Rafael, pero van con él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	10. Chapter 9

.

**Nota exclusiva para Sam**:

(Ojala puedas leerla)

Hola Sam ^^

Ya leí tu último comentario. No tienes por qué disculparte, yo abogo por la libertad de expresión y estás en todo tu derecho de decir lo que opinas, aunque admito que me pasé de cursi, otra vez, pero ya lo corregí. Ojala pronto subas esos fics que has escrito, pero debo decir que, como lectora, soy muy exigente n.n

.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

POMP

POMP

POMP

Se oye el rítmico rebotar constante de una pelota de basquetbol.

- Pon atención, Oku [Roble]. – dice Leonardo, es él quien está botando la pelota; la toma y la lanza.

¡PAF!

No encesta y la pelota rebota en el tablero, pero Usagi salta y la atrapa; sus pies, que no calzan sus zapatos tradicionales sino unos modernos tenis, regresan al suelo.

Usagi viste jeans, una playera y una gorra con el logo de los Knicks de Nueva York con la visera hacia atrás.

Leonardo también viste jeans y camiseta.

- Tienes que botarla, Nadare [Avalancha]. – le dice Leonardo a Usagi.

Usagi ya había visto la manera en que Leonardo juega con la pelota, e imita sus movimientos.

POMP

POMP

POMP

El botar de la pelota comienza con lentitud, pero pronto, Usagi comprende lo sencillo que es este nuevo juego que está aprendiendo.

El bote de la pelota es preciso gracias a las manos hábiles del samurái.

- Me agrada más "Gintsu". – dice Usagi; da un pequeño salto, lanza la pelota y… ¡encesta!

Ambos espadachines continúan discutiendo sobre el sobrenombre de Usagi.

- ¡Bien! – Leonardo vitorea; va por la pelota – Aprendes rápido Gintsu. – vuelve a su posición botando la pelota, cerca de la línea de los tiros libres.

- Un amigo de la infancia me llamaba "Sumoru". -

- ¿Amigo de la infancia? – Leonardo deja de botar la pelota, curioso por saber más.

Hasta ahora, Leonardo jamás había imaginado que Usagi, en su niñez, debió tener amigos de su especie. Se siente un tonto: Usagi creció en una aldea rebosante de habitantes aunque de diferentes especies, pero sin duda, debió tener amigos "conejo".

- Se llama Kenichi. Cuando niños, Kenichi me llamaba "Enano" porque era más bajo que él, sin embargo, años después que nos volvimos a encontrar, tras su largo entrenamiento en la Escuela de Esgrima, y mi instrucción con mi Sensei Katsuichi, yo había obtenido mayor estatura que él. –

- Así que Kenichi, como aquí decimos, se llevaba pesado contigo. -

Usagi piensa por un momento el significado de las palabras de Leonardo antes de responder.

- De la misma manera que tus hermanos y tú, Leonardo-san. -

- Exacto. – dice Leonardo con una sonrisa; después de todo, Usagi sí tiene un amigo que ha sido como un hermano.

Leonardo bota la pelota un par de veces antes de lanzarla al aro de la canasta y… encesta.

- ¡Sí! - corre por la pelota, la toma y se la lanza a Usagi quien la atrapa – Por lo que me dices, Kenichi es un samurái. –

- Hai. Ahora es el gobernador de nuestra aldea. -

- Pero algo me dice que tú eres mejor espadachín que él. –

Usagi no puede ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Es una de las ventajas que brinda el errar por el mundo: se obtiene suficiente práctica durante los viajes. -

- Me imagino, pero ojala no te haya oído Rafa, - echa un vistazo rápido a la habitación de él - sino, no va a dejar de molestarnos al decirnos "Sumoru" a los otros, especialmente a Mikey. -

- No debes preocuparte, Leonardo-san; eres joven y continuarás creciendo por unos años más. – comienza a botar la pelota mirándola fijamente – Los niños crecen muy rápido. –

POMP

POMP

POMP

POMP

La voz de Usagi ha sonado un tanto sombría.

POMP

POMP

POMP

POMP

Leonardo ha descubierto de nuevo esa mirada en los ojos de rubí que le inquieta tanto, esa mirada que refleja que hay una devastación total en el corazón del samurái.

Estaba hablándole de su amigo. ¿Será que su amigo Kenichi está en problemas?

Usagi levanta la cabeza mirando la canasta, eleva los brazos, y lanza la pelota…

¡POF!

Encesta de nuevo y Usagi sonríe por su triunfo.

Los ojos rojos vuelven aparentar normalidad.

Usagi corre por la pelota, la toma y se la lanza a Leonardo quien la cacha.

Leonardo tiene funestos pensamientos sobre el amigo de Usagi; algo terrible debió sucederle a Kenichi, por eso Usagi no es capaz de ocultar su dolor del todo. Él también debe aparentar que nada sucede; sonríe.

- Mis hermanos y tú y yo podríamos formar un equipo de basquetbol. – hace girar la pelota sobre la punta de su dedo índice – Somos cinco, y un equipo se forma con cinco integrantes. –

Usagi asiente. Sabe a la perfección que es imposible que sus amigos ninja sean aceptados para participar con equipos humanos, pero le divierte la idea de formar un equipo de cuatro ninjas y un samurái.

- Con que ahí están. – se oye la voz de Rafael al ir bajando las escaleras.

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se han vestido con ropas humanas.

- He estado enseñándole a Usagi jugar basquetbol. – dice Leonardo cuando sus tres hermanos pisan la cancha de juego; detiene los giros de la pelota y la toma entre sus manos - ¿Quieren ver qué tanto ha progresado? – sonríe con poca modestia por demostrar lo buen "maestro" que es.

Leonardo invita a sus hermanos (los cuales tienen una actitud muy seria), a jugar un partido de basquetbol; le vendría bien un aguerrido encuentro para despejar su mente, pero…

- No. – dice tajante Rafael – Los tres tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer. –

- ¿Más interesantes? – pregunta confundido Leonardo; no esperaba esa reacción de sus hermanos.

- ¡Sí! – Miguel Ángel exclama de repente (no pudo quedarse callado por mucho tiempo) - ¡Vamos a ir a…! – pero Donatelo le tapa la boca.

Donatelo y Rafael le lanzan a Miguel Ángel amenazadoras miradas, así que él debe aplacar su emoción por decirle al hermano mayor lo que van a hacer.

- Bye. – sin más, se despide Rafael.

Leonardo sigue a sus hermanos con la mirada hasta que suben por el elevador, luego, continúa botando la pelota de básquet.

POMP

POMP

POMP

POMP

No tiene que preocuparse por ellos, pueden cuidarse por sí mismos, además, Usagi lo necesita más en estos momentos.

Lanza la pelota hacia el panel, pensando en Usagi.

Usagi ha perdido a un amigo…

La pelota va descendiendo rumbo a la canasta.

… por eso su dolor es tan inmenso…

La pelota cae dentro de la canasta.

- ¡Bien hecho Leonardo-san! – Usagi aplaude.

… como él también ha perdido a un valioso amigo.

La pelota rebota varias veces antes de irse rodando por la cancha.

Leonardo no se mueve de su lugar.

- Leonardo-san… -

Usagi ha notado el cambio de actitud del ninja.

A Leonardo ha dejado de importarle las lecciones de basquetbol; va rápidamente a la habitación de Rafael.

Usagi no duda en seguirlo.

. . .

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel han ido al parque de diversiones; invitaron a Abril y a Casey a ir con ellos.

Los chicos les platican a sus amigos humanos sobre la visita de Usagi mientras caminan entre la multitud.

- Desde que llegó Usagi, - comienza a decir Miguel Ángel – Leo ha estado muy raro. –

- Leo no nos ha comentado nada en absoluto sobre el lugar al que llevó a Usagi ayer por la noche. – dice Donatelo.

- Debió haber sido algún 'antro' porque los dos llegaron bebidos. – dice Rafael – pero si nos hubieran llevado hubiéramos armando un tremendo pachangón que hubiese durado hasta que amaneciera, para no decepcionar al Orejón, que se le ve que sí se le da la bebida. –

- Leo no quiso darme un masaje después de la pelea con Usagi sí yo también salí herido; - dice Miguel Ángel - tampoco nos incluyó en el juego de "que Rafita no te atrape"; hasta resulta que tiene un apodo, y no es el que le puso Rafa sino uno más chido, y no lo sabíamos, pero Usagi sí. -

- Hasta le cocinó algo que nunca nos ha cocinado a nosotros. – dice Rafael.

- Excelente observación, Rafa. – dice Donatelo.

- ¡Sí es cierto! – dice Miguel Ángel – Esa comida que hizo Leo olía súperduper rico, pero nunca la ha incluido en el menú, y lo digo porque soy un experto en reconocer todo tipo de comida, desde una sopa Maruchan hasta un sushi recién hecho. –

- Tampoco nos invitó – dice Donatelo – para instruir juntos a Usagi en el juego ráfaga que es el basquetbol, de esta manera hubiera sido más ilustrativo para el chico que viene, no sólo de un mundo diferente sino de una época antigua, y de mayor facilidad de aprendizaje para él. –

- Por eso no los trajimos, - dice Rafael - para que se les quite lo 'gandalla'. -

Casey y Abril han escuchado atentamente a sus amigos tortuga, luego, se miran con seriedad, segundos después… empiezan a reír.

- ¡Jajajaja! –

Dejan de caminar para poder reír a todo pulmón. Los chicos también detienen sus pasos.

- ¡¿De qué se ríen?! – Rafael se molesta.

- No… puedo creerlo… ¡Jajajaja! – dice Casey, o eso intenta entre carcajadas.

- Chicos… - Abril contiene mejor su hilaridad – están celosos de Usagi… ¡Jajaja! -

- ¡¿CELOSOS?! – los chicos se sorprenden por la conclusión tan rápida que han sacado sus amigos humanos.

- ¡Sí! - dice Casey - ¡Están celosos! ¡Jajajaja! -

- Chicos… - Abril respira profundamente compadeciéndose de los tres adolescentes – Díganos: ¿Cuántas veces nos ven a nosotros? -

- Del diario. – dice Rafael.

- ¿Y Leo cuántas veces ha visto a Usagi? -

- Contando esta visita, tres. – dice Donatelo.

- Entonces, ¿no creen que Leo tiene todo el derecho del mundo de estar con su amigo, que sólo ha visto tres veces desde que lo conoció? –

Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael desvían la mirada, incómodos por su comportamiento.

- Saben que su hermano no es un chico egoísta; - agrega Abril - ya les contara todo lo que se ha divertido con su amigo. –

Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael siguen sin decir palabra y mirando hacia cualquier otra parte.

- Bueno, - dice Casey con un tono consolador y abrazando por el cuello a Donatelo y Miguel Ángel – nosotros también tenemos derecho a divertirnos. –

Rafael sale de ese estado de pena y baja el cierre de su chaqueta.

- Pues también él. –

Los demás voltean a ver a Rafael.

Rafael les muestra, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, un oso de peluche color amarillo marfil y que lleva atado al cuello un gran moño color chocolate.

- ¡Ogima! –

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eso de estar pensando hasta dónde debe quedar un capítulo siempre se me complica, pero espero que esté haya quedado bien así, y para quienes estuvieron preguntando por Ogima, ya apareció n.n Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, mi estimados lectores, porque este lindo OC ha sido muy bien recibido en el mundo de TMNT.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	11. Chapter 10

.

Es un capítulo corto, pero el que sigue será más largo.

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Rafael les muestra a los demás, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, un oso de peluche color amarillo marfil y que lleva atado al cuello un gran moño color chocolate.

- ¡Ogima! –

A todos les sorprende ver el oso de peluche que le pertenece a Leonardo pero sin que Leonardo esté presente, aunque Rafael sabe muy bien cómo justificar este pequeño detalle.

- Ogima también tiene derecho a divertirse. -

- Pero Rafa… – Casey se planta enfrente a él, preocupado – Hasta yo sé que está prohibidísimo tomar a Ogima sin permiso, porque segurito lo tomaste sin permiso. –

- Para qué digo que no si sí. –

- Con razón te veías más 'pachoncito' - dice Miguel Ángel - porque traías a Ogima escondido en tu chaqueta. –

- Para qué digo que no si sí. –

- Algo me dice – dice Donatelo – que lo tomaste durante la ausencia de Leo. –

- Para qué digo que no si sí. –

- Por eso - dice Miguel Ángel – van varias veces que Leo se te queda mirando con ganas de estrangularte. –

- Para qué digo que no si sí. –

- Lo que me lleva a preguntar: - dice Donatelo - ¿por qué se ha contenido en hacerlo? -

- Bueno, ya. Venimos a divertirnos y nos vamos a divertir. -

- Entonces… - dice sospechosamente Miguel Ángel - ¡Ogima y yo vamos subir a los Carritos Chocones! – le arrebata a Rafael el oso de peluche.

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo iba a subir con él a la Montaña Rusa! – Rafael tiene que ir tras él.

- ¡Ibas! -

Miguel Ángel es un experto en huir de Rafael, así que le es muy sencillo escabullirse, y al haber una multitud a su favor, es mucho más fácil.

Abril, Donatelo y Casey se miran unos a otros.

- Yo voy a subir con Ogima al Carrusel. – dice Abril.

- Yo al Vikingo. – dice Casey.

- Ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo implícito de disfrutar de la compañía del osito de peluche… - dice Donatelo un tanto indeciso pensando que sería mejor devolver el oso a quien pertenece – creo que subiré con él a las Tazas Giratorias. – pero cede porque bien dice el viejo y conocido refrán: "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles".

- ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! – dice Casey y toma la mano de Abril; echan a correr, y también Donatelo, tras Miguel Ángel.

. . .

Ya ha transcurrido una hora, pero Leonardo no halla lo que está buscando en la habitación de Rafael.

Usagi permanece en el umbral de la puerta observando el desorden que hay en esa habitación, desorden que no hizo Leonardo sino que ya estaba así, lo que ha dificultado más la labor de la tortuga por el motivo que sea que esté desesperadamente escudriñando el cuarto de su hermano.

- Leonardo-san… - Usagi busca averiguar el por qué de la angustia de su amigo.

- ¡No está! –

- Leonardo-san, aunque Rafael-san es tu ani [hermano], no es correcto que husmees en su habitación durante su ausencia. –

- No veo cuál es el problema. – dice Leonardo con un tono de molestia; arrodillado, busca dentro de una caja de cartón – Rafa husmeó en la mía cuando no estuve, pero no le dije nada porque lo que quiere es hacerme enfadar… ¡y lo está consiguiendo! – azota la caja y cubre su rostro tratando de controlar el enojo - Se lo llevó… - se levanta y camina hacia la puerta - No me di cuenta cuando iba de salida. –

- ¿Qué se llevó Rafael-san? -

- A Ogima. – se detiene frente a Usagi.

- ¿Ogima-kun? -

Usagi hace memoria, pero no recuerda en ningún momento haber visto a alguien más además de los tres hermanos de Leonardo.

Leonardo saca su celular del bolsillo del jeans para marcarle a Rafael.

- Si le ocurre algo a Ogima… -

Son las palabras funestas que escucha Usagi, pero él sabe que Leonardo no sería capaz de lastimar a su propio hermano, y lo confirma justo ahora que Leonardo está mirando la pantalla de su celular más que hacer la amenazante llamada.

La imagen de fondo en el celular de Leonardo ha sido cambiada, de un Dragón blanco, por la imagen en la que se ven a tres tortugas mutantes adolescentes con una expresión en la cara entre asustada, sorprendida y de torpeza al ver que una enorme ola iba a caerles encima.

Leonardo ya no está enojado, tampoco parece que estuviera burlándose de la foto que les tomó a sus hermanos apenas hace unas horas.

Usagi sólo puede definir esa nueva expresión en el rostro de su amigo como cariño.

- Sin mis hermanos, mi vida estaría vacía, - dice la tortuga ahora mirando al samurái - pero en momentos como éste, preferiría estar en medio de una batalla de tu mundo defendiendo junto contigo, Usagi, al joven Señor Noriyuki. ¿No hay alguna guerra a la que podamos ir ahorita? -

Usagi sonríe por el sarcasmo de Leonardo.

- No hay ninguna guerra gestándose en mi mundo, yujin. -

- Lástima. – suspira el ninja; guarda el celular en el bolsillo - Debo confiar en mi hermano Rafa y en que va a cuidar bien de Ogima, pero tengo que distraerme en cualquier otra cosa, o voy a volverme loco por la preocupación. –

- Conozco una manera para mantener tu mente ocupada: Shogi. –

Leonardo asiente.

Ambos bajan para jugar una partida de ajedrez japonés, o las que sean necesarias para que Leonardo no piense en las mil y un tragedias que pudieran sucederle a su pequeño amigo que está en manos de su temperamental hermano.

. . .

Está anocheciendo.

Los rayos del sol se van apagando en el cielo, pero su luminosidad es pronto sustituida por las intensas luces de colores que destellan de los juegos mecánicos y alumbran todo el parque de diversiones.

Abril, Casey, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo ya se han subido a diversos juegos del parque de diversiones turnándose para llevar al oso de peluche.

Ahora están sentados a la mesa tomándose un 'break' de los velocísimos y vertiginosos juegos para disfrutar de unos deliciosos hot dogs.

Al estar sentados cerca de la caja donde se paga la comida, Donatelo logra oír a un hombre que lleva a sus dos pequeños hijos y que está por pagar.

- No hallo mi cartera. – Donatelo voltea a ver – Si pagué los algodones de dulce hace un minuto. - el hombre busca angustiado en todos los bolsillos de su pantalón y camisa.

- Es curioso; - Donatelo se vuelve a sus amigos y hermanos – en un lapso de cuarenta minutos, es el quinto humano que oigo que ha perdido su cartera. - toma al oso de peluche que está cerca de él y lo coloca más al centro de la mesa, por precaución.

- Yo también – dice Abril - he escuchado a varias personas que se quejan de haber perdido su cartera. –

- Acaso será que hemos venido en una noche particular de sustracción de billeteras. -

- Y si ha habido muchos robos es porque, o es una ladrón muy hábil, o es un grupo de vándalos que se ha repartido por todo el parque. -

Abril y Donatelo miran a los demás para escuchar su opinión, pero Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Casey están ocupados devorando el aperitivo.

Casey está por engullir casi entero un hot dog, cuando siente la pesada mirada de Abril.

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que hay robo de carteras? -

- ¿En serio? – Casey busca la suya - ¡Yo tengo la mía! – la muestra y la guarda.

El señor que estaba por pagar no puede decir lo mismo; ha tenido que devolver los hot dogs que había comprado para sus dos niños.

- Tal parece que – dice Donatelo para poner al tanto a Casey y a sus hermanos que ya están prestado atención – hay un grupo de carteristas saqueando este parque. –

- ¡Qué bien! – dice Rafael limpiándose la boca con una servilleta – Qué mejor para cerrar con broche de oro esta estupenda tardeada que repartir unos buenos guamazos. -

- ¡Wiiijjjiiii! – Casey celebra.

- Silencio. – pide Abril – Pueden escucharnos y no podremos sorprenderlos. –

- Está bien, no te enojes, pero, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer si no está nuestro Intrépido líder para que nos diga qué vamos a hacer si ni trajimos armas? -

- Como si el Intrépido hiciera falta. – dice Rafael – Yo tengo una idea. -

Los demás lo miran con incredulidad.

- Puedo tener tan buenas ideas como Leo. –

- Yo te creo. – dice Miguel Ángel; Rafael contiene su impulso de abrazar a su hermanito para agradecerle la confianza que le tiene – Hasta que le haces caso a Leo de pensar primero y dar guamazos después… ¡Auch! – recibe un golpe en la nuca de parte de Rafael.

- Pongámoslo a votación. -

Se acercan más unos a otros hasta casi chocar sus cabezas para escuchar el plan de Rafael; momentos después, se somete a votación.

El plan de Rafael obtiene una votación unánime.

Con sólo una mirada, los chicos se levantan de sus asientos, y tras haber depositado la basura en su lugar, se ponen en camino para detener a los maleantes, pero cuando Abril se pone de pie, Casey la detiene.

- Tú no Abril. Mejor quédate con Ogima. –

Abril no oculta su decepción; quería participar en el enfrentamiento, pero Casey tiene razón, y no es porque crea que ella no sabe pelear, sino es porque alguien tiene que cuidar al amiguito que los ha acompañado en esta alegre velada.

- De acuerdo. –

- No te vas a perder de mucho, Abril. - le dice Miguel Ángel como su forma de darle ánimos – Son maleantes de tercera y los vamos a despachar rápido. -

- Los estaremos esperando. – toma asiento - Y no olviden el postre. –

- No. –

Miguel Ángel corre tras los otros que se han adelantado.

. . .

Hay bastantes personas que están pasándola bien en el parque de diversiones, y por eso hay que moverse con cuidado entre la multitud para no arruinarle la noche a nadie, aunque siempre existen los maleducados.

Un chico alto, que al parecer tiene algo de prisa, choca contra otro que lleva una sudadera morada (y con el rostro oculto entre la capucha).

- ¡Oye! –

El chico alto sigue su camino sin siquiera disculparse.

El chico de la sudadera morada sigue caminando, pero buscando con precaución en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans.

Su billetera no está.

Avanza varios metros perdiéndose entre la multitud antes de sacar su celular de la sudadera y llamar a alguien en particular.

- "La barracuda ha mordido el anzuelo". – habla con un tono bajo.

- _Vientos_. – responde quien ha recibido el mensaje.

. . .

El chico alto va caminando tranquilamente hacia un sombrío lote baldío bardeado, lejos de las brillantes y delatoras luces de los juegos mecánicos. Se encuentra con otros chicos, algunas chicas y a un hombre que tiene tatuado en el lado izquierdo de la cara a un dragón color púrpura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	12. Chapter 11

.

Para que vean mis lectores cuánto se les estima, aquí está el siguiente capítulo n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. No puedo contestarles por falta de tiempo, pero he leído cada uno.

Gracias.

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

El chico alto va caminando tranquilamente hacia un sombrío lote baldío bardeado, lejos de las brillantes y delatoras luces de los juegos mecánicos. Se encuentra con otros chicos, algunas chicas y a un hombre que tiene tatuado en el lado izquierdo de la cara un dragón color púrpura.

El hombre está acompañado por otros dos que también tienen tatuado un dragón color púrpura.

El chico alto le entrega una abultada cartera al hombre con el tatuaje en la cara.

- Bien hecho Steven. – el hombre hurga dentro de la cartera.

El chico sonríe por haber cumplido con la condición para ser aceptado en la pandilla de los Dragones Púrpura.

- Tal parece que hoy vamos a tener muchos colegas nuevos. –

Dice esto Cara de Dragón porque de todos los chicos que han ido a presentar su "solicitud" para ser admitidos en la pandilla, sólo dos han fallado en robar una cartera.

Ve los billetes que hay en la cartera y los extrae. Los chicos habrán robado las carteras pero es él y sus dos compañeros son quienes se van a quedar con el dinero, pero el brillo de codicia en sus ojos desaparece y refulge una tremenda furia al darse cuenta que no son billetes lo que contiene esa cartera, sino pedazos de periódico.

- ¡¿Qué condenada broma es esta?! –

El pobre Steven da un salto del susto, pero para su suerte, Cara de Dragón no desata su furia contra él porque los Dragones Púrpura son tomados por sorpresa por sus acérrimos adversarios con caparazón.

- ¡Ninguna broma, Cara de Dragón! – Rafael, sus hermanos y Casey aparecen en un salto espectacular - ¡Es tu pase V.I.P. al callejón de los golpes! –

- Yo diría, Rafa, – dice Donatelo – que es más correcto decir "El baldío de los golpes" y no "El callejón de los golpes". –

- Bueno, él me entendió. –

A pesar de no tener consigo sus armas, ellos asumen una postura ofensiva; sus puños también son de utilidad.

- ¡Las Tortugas! –

Cara de Dragón y los otros dos sacan sus cuchillos, pero los chicos carteristas se asustan al ver a cuatro individuos que tienen una cara extraña y color verde.

Las tortugas y Casey se dan cuenta de que ese grupo de maleantes lo conforman tres Dragones Púrpuras y chicos y chicas entre los trece y diecisiete años que todavía no tiene un dragón tatuado en la piel.

- Como dije, – dice Miguel Ángel – esto va a ser postre comido. –

- Mikey, – dice Donatelo – es más correcto decir "Pan comido". –

- Postre, – le aclara Miguel Ángel - porque Abril dijo que cuando estemos de regreso que no se nos olvide el postre. –

- Tiene razón. Para tener una comida completa, hace falta consumir el postre. -

- ¡Basta de "wiriwiri"! ¡Sobres! – Rafael da el grito de batalla.

Algunos chicos y chicas echan a correr cuando los monstruos verdes se abalanzan sobre ellos, pero otros, se quedan petrificados de miedo.

Como había dicho Miguel Ángel, no les es difícil someter a los jóvenes delincuentes, aunque algunos echan a correr para saltar la barda, pero Casey, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se coordinan tan perfectamente (no ha sido en balde todas las confrontaciones en las que han estado juntos) que los detienen y someten a varios de los fugitivos, aunque los chicos más hábiles en escapar de situaciones complicadas logran huir, pero son los menos…

El lote baldío no está lejos del área de comida del parque, por eso, Abril logra ver a dos chicos y una chica saltar y correr enérgicamente desde una vieja barda atrás de la cual está el lote baldío a donde han ido sus amigos. Ella sólo puede orar porque sea una misión sencilla.

Lo que no ve Abril es que uno de esos chicos llama por celular a un amigo suyo, que ya es un Dragón Púrpura, emocionado porque por fin ha visto a las tan nombradas Tortugas Ninja.

…Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Casey no son rudos con los delincuentes novatos, pero Rafael no tiene ningún tipo de contemplación con los Dragones Púrpura.

Usando una gastada llave de cruz que encontró ahí mismo, Rafael detiene todos los 'navajazos' que los Dragones Púrpura le lanza a la cara y al abdomen, y Rafael, sencillamente, golpea con la llave las manos de los delincuentes con la que sostienen la navaja (el dolor los obliga a tirarlas), y arroja la llave para poder estrellar sus dos puños de lleno contra cada rostro contraído de dolor.

Los maleantes caen inconscientes al suelo.

- Ni para el arranque me sirvieron. –

Pronto ata a los Dragones Púrpuras y revisa sus bolsillos; le sorprende encontrarlos repletos de billetes que no les pertenecen. Busca con la vista y halla en el suelo las carteras vacías no muy lejos de donde está. Saca su celular para llamar a la policía.

Los otros justicieros se encargan de amarrar a los chicos.

Dos o tres de los jóvenes delincuentes tiemblan de angustia porque han oído que uno de los monstruos de piel verde está hablando al departamento de policía, pero ninguno de sus captores se conmueve de ellos.

- Si quieren vivir una vida de delito, - le dice Casey a los chicos con una voz inflexible – háganse a la idea de vivir permanentemente en la cárcel. –

Los chicos se ven realmente asustados ante el sombrío futuro que les espera.

Rafael termina la llamada y se aproxima a los otros.

- Todo en orden, Rafa. – anuncia Donatelo.

Rafael asiente satisfecho por el buen trabajo.

- ¡Ahora vamos por el postre! – Miguel Ángel dice con entusiasmo.

Los cuatro se encaminan de nuevo al parque de diversiones.

- ¿Postre? – pregunta Casey – Si ya me volvió a dar hambre con tanto ajetreo. -

- Bueno, - dice Miguel Ángel – también volvió a darme hambre. Pedimos otra orden de hot dogs y doble ración de postre para cada uno, así nuestra comida tendrá un armonioso balance. –

- Sí, un armonioso balance. – dice incrédulo Donatelo augurando una tremenda indigestión para esos dos.

- Pues que sean tres órdenes de hot dogs. – pide Rafael.

Los chicos charlan amenamente planeando el resto de la velada, cuando una enorme sombra se aproxima amenazadoramente hacia ellos.

- Lo lamento tortugas, - dice una voz profunda de alguien que va entrando al lote baldío – pero no podrán disfrutar de su ultima cena. -

Casey es el primero en reconocer esa odiada voz.

- ¡HUN! –

Las tortugas y Casey tiene que retroceder porque Hun y decenas de Dragones Púrpura entran al lote baldío.

En forma automática, las tortugas y Casey buscan sus armas, olvidando que no las llevan consigo.

Tras Hun, está uno de los chicos carteristas que huyó.

A Rafael le gustaría exigirles a sus camaradas por qué permitieron que se les escapara uno, pero los Dragones Púrpura no pierden tiempo en explicar el motivo de su "visita".

- ¡Atrápenlos! – ordena Hun.

Mucho de los Dragones Púrpura se abalanzan sobre las tortugas y su amigo humano; otros más ayudan a sus camaradas caídos y a los jóvenes reclutas.

- ¡No se separen! – Rafael le suplica a los suyos.

Lo único que pueden hacer las tortugas y Casey es esquivar las filosas hojas de las navajas, los pesados eslabones de las cadenas, las agudas puntas de los clavos incrustados en las macanas, los impactantes nudillos de las manoplas de acero… tienen que soportar el implacable ataque hasta que logren oír la sirena de los auto patrullas.

Tras largos y tediosos minutos, oyen un esperanzador sonido…

- ¡KKIIAAA! –

Como si hubiese caído del cielo, llega Abril en un salto a interponerse entre sus amigos y los Dragones Púrpura, golpeando y sosteniendo con una sola mano, tres tubos de acero…

(Vio cuando llegaron los refuerzos de los Dragones Púrpura.)

- ¡Abril! -

… con la otra mano, sostiene dos tubos más, y un oso de peluche (no hubo tiempo para ir a El Acorazado y dejarlo ahí).

De alguna manera, entre defenderse y defender a sus amigos, Abril consigue pasarles las "armas" a los chicos.

- ¡Gracias Abril! – le dice Donatelo al poder ya atacar al enemigo.

Los otros también ya pueden atacar, y aunque también quisieran agradecerle a la aguerrida mujer, es difícil por el gran número de adversarios que los acosan.

- ¡Gracias! – dice Casey quien no se aparta de ella - ¡Ahora aguanta! ¡La policía no debe tardar! -

Abril, con gran esfuerzo, sólo se defiende, evitando a toda costa, no tanto no ser herida ella, sino que no dañen a apreciado oso de felpa. Quizás es porque sólo utiliza una mano que no puede pelear tan bien como ella sabe hacerlo, y es la primera en ser capturada.

- ¡Ay! –

- ¡Abril! – la llama Casey con gran temor.

Abril pronto es sometida con una daga en su cuello.

- ¡Ríndanse tortugas, o va a rodar la cabeza de su amiga! – sentencia con malicia Hun.

La pelea cesa, y sin ninguna otra alternativa, las tortugas y Casey tienen que arrojar sus armas.

Mientras Hun observa cómo sus compinches amagan a las tortugas y a Casey, una chica, que tiene tatuado un dragón color púrpura en su antebrazo derecho, se acerca a Abril y le arrebata el oso de peluche.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – implora Abril.

- ¿Para qué, si vas a morir? – dice la chica con cinismo; abraza al oso - ¡Pero qué suavecito es! –

Rafael forcejea para liberarse del agarre del Dragón Púrpura y recuperar el oso de peluche, pero más Dragones ayudan a su compañero; sólo entre muchos logran inmovilizar a la poderosa tortuga.

Otra chica, quizás amiga de la primera, se acerca a ella y trata de quitarle el oso.

-¡Deja Ana! –

- Sólo quiero ver. -

- Más bien quieres quitármelo. –

- No, ¿cómo crees? –

- Como si no te conociera. –

Ana logra aferrar un brazo del oso de peluche.

- Oye, tienes razón, Liz, es un oso muy suavecito. Es el oso de peluche más suavecito y lindo que he visto en la vida. - tira de él - ¡Yo lo quiero! -

- ¡Yo lo vi primero! -

Liz y Ana tiran de los frágiles brazos del oso de peluche.

Hun no presta atención a la boba discusión de las chicas; está centrado en decirles a sus enemigos la forma en que sufrirán una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Las chicas continúan con su discusión.

- ¡Es mío! -

- ¡No! ¡Es mío! -

- Ni se hagan ilusiones. – llega un chico, empuja a las chicas y les quita el oso – Este oso es el perfecto regalo para mi hermanita. –

- Tu hermanita… - ironiza Liz – Será para tu novia, George. – estira su mano para recuperar el oso, pero el chico lo eleva en lo alto.

- Para mi hermanita… – repite el chico, pero al palpar la afelpada piel del oso, se da cuenta de algo – Mmmhh… lo pone al nivel de sus ojos - ¿De qué está hecho este oso? Es demasiado suave para ser un oso común de feria. –

Siendo un chico con un sentido de la suspicacia muy desarrollado (gracias a su vida delictiva), George busca en el cuerpo del oso una etiqueta con el número de serie de fabricación, y lo halla; toma el oso con una mano y con la otra toma su smartphone de su bolsillo y busca información en internet. Las chicas se acercan al chico curiosas pero además buscando la oportunidad de arrebatarle el oso de peluche.

Mientras tanto, Hun se regocija con el miedo que refleja el rostro de las tortugas y sus amigos.

A las tortugas y sus amigos los han obligado a estar arrodillados; hay un Dragón Púrpura a espaldas de cada uno de ellos (además de los otros que se aseguran que no se muevan) sosteniendo un cuchillo cuya aguda punta está demasiado cerca del cuello.

Los sentenciados a muerte se preguntan por qué ha tardado tanto la policía en llegar.

- Acabemos con esto. – dice Hun – Las patrullas ya deben de haber rodeado el auto que volcamos en la 51. –

Abril, Casey y las tortugas descubren con horror la razón de la demora de la policía.

- Primero la mujer. –

- ¡NO! – grita Casey, pero los Dragones no le permiten siquiera ponerse de pie.

Abril sólo cierra los ojos.

El Dragón Púrpura entierra la daga en el cuello de la mujer y…

- ¡¿TREINTA MIL DÓLARES?! – exclaman con fuerza tres jóvenes dragones.

El grito asusta a todos, hasta a Hun e incluso al Dragón que estaba por cortarle el cuello a Abril, que por esa interrupción no lo hace, pero sí le hace un corte superficial.

Hun mira con desprecio a los jóvenes dragones (quienes no apartan la mirada del smartphone) que le están arruinando la diversión.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! –

Ahora esos chicos son los que se llevan un susto; miran con miedo a su jefe.

Hun nota con qué estaban distraídos; les arrebata el smartphone. Lee en silencio la información que encontraron en internet, luego mira fijamente, no a los alborotadores, sino al oso de peluche.

- Ese estúpido juguete es un oso de peluche que forma parte de una exclusiva colección de osos de peluche. Tiene un valor de treinta mil dólares. -

Más de uno de los delincuentes repite el monto por el que se cotiza ese oso de color marfil y gran moño color chocolate, y más de uno tiene la misma idea.

Sus propios camaradas se le van encima a un arrepentido George (se arrepiente de no haber contenido su curiosidad y haber esperado a estar en la privacidad de su habitación); debe huir de ellos.

- ¡Quietos todos! – Hun en vano trata de controlar la desbordada codicia que se ha apoderado de su banda de malvivientes.

Las tortugas y sus amigos aprovechan el barullo para buscar algo que les ayude a romper las ataduras de sus manos; no han tenido que enfrentarse a sus captores porque también han ido tras su compañero.

- ¡Déjenme! -

George ha podido subirse a la barda pero no puede saltar al otro lado porque han apresado uno de sus pies.

- ¡Dame el oso y con gusto! – le exige uno de los Dragones Púrpura que aferra con fuerza su pierna.

- ¡Ese oso ya tiene dueño! – exclama Rafael al tiempo que salta y pisa las cabezas de los delincuentes para poder pasar entre el apretujado grupo.

Lo mismo hacen Abril, Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Casey.

En un parpadeo, Rafael llega con George y lo golpea, le arrebata el oso de peluche, y todos saltan al otro lado de la barda.

George cae sobre varios Dragones que amortiguan su caída.

Las tortugas y sus amigos aterrizan al otro lado de la barra sin mayores complicaciones, pero saben que los Dragones irán por ellos, de hecho, varios ya están trepando por la barda…

- ¡Ahí vienen! – grita Miguel Ángel.

Rafael piensa una locura: correr hacia la barda y chocar contra ella de espaldas para que su caparazón reciba todo el impacto, esperando que la vieja barda ceda; pero recuerda a "quién" trae en sus brazos; opta por buscar algo pesado. Habiendo demasiada basura, encuentra la batería de un auto; la toma de los gastados cables…

- ¡Apártense! -

… y como todo un competidor de Juegos Olímpicos, gira sobre su propio eje un par de veces y lanza la batería de auto con todas sus fuerza directo contra la barda, y cual bala de cañón, hace un gran hueco en ésta.

La vieja barda se desploma sobre los Dragones Púrpura…

- ¡Aaaahhh! –

… pero otros tantos salen ilesos y son los que quieren reclamar "el premio mayor" aunque tienen que saltar sobre los escombros y sobre sus propios compañeros.

Las tortugas y sus amigos corren con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta al parque de diversiones, pensando con desesperación qué deben hacer para que esos malvivientes no lastimen a más personas, pero por fin escuchan el sonido que han estado esperando con ansiedad.

Varias sirenas de patrullas anuncian que los Hombres de Azul están muy cerca.

Los Dragones Púrpura que quedan en pie se dispersan de inmediato.

Hun no puede desahogar la rabia que lo embarga; también debe huir.

Las familias, las parejas y los amigos que han asistido al parque se extrañan de ver una cortina de polvo que se eleva en el aire y del arribo de las patrullas, pero cierta familia en particular prefiere seguir corriendo hasta el vehículo en el que llegaron.

Casey se pone al volante de El Acorazado mientras Donatelo se ocupa de curar el corte que Abril tiene en el cuello y Rafael revisa que el oso de peluche no tenga ninguna parte descosida.

En poco tiempo están de vuelta en casa.

. . .

Usagi y Leonardo se encuentran en la sala jugando ajedrez japonés. Splinter ha sido su callado espectador, curioso por averiguar quién es el mejor estratega, si el samurái o el ninja.

Hasta ahora, Usagi va ganándole a Leonardo tan sólo por una partida.

Al principio, en las primeras partidas, los movimientos de cada contrincante eran ágiles, ninguno se detenía a pensar demasiado en la forma en que moverían las piezas, mostrando entusiasmo por este singular encuentro, pero en la última partida, Leonardo se ha estado tomando su tiempo para pensar antes de realizar cada movimiento.

Leonardo mira muy concentradamente el tablero, en eso, se escucha que el elevador desciende.

Splinter y Usagi lo escuchan y giran la cabeza.

El primero en bajar es Rafael.

- ¡Leo! ¡¿Dónde carajos estás?! –

Rafael empieza a llamar a gritos a su hermano mayor, quien no le responde, pero Rafael se da cuenta de que está en la sala, y se dirige hacia allá sin contener la ira que lo invade.

Splinter y Usagi no se sorprender de ver a Rafael que no está de buen humor, lo que les sorprende, es el hecho de que su ropa está rasgada y que lleve en brazos a un oso de peluche. Se ponen de pie.

- ¡Leo, te estoy hablando! -

Finalmente Leonardo deja de mirar tan fijamente el tablero de ajedrez, y voltea a mirar a su hermano.

- ¡Hola Rafa! – se alegra que sus hermanos han regresado a casa, aunque en especial por "alguien" - ¿Cómo les fue? -

La alegría de Leonardo es tan breve como un suspiro al darse cuenta de que los recién llegados traen varios cortes en sus ropas, como los que hace una navaja. Se levanta para preguntarles lo que les ha sucedido, pero Rafael aún no ha terminado de hablar.

- ¡Ya me cansaron tus "secretitos", Intrépido! –

- ¿Secretitos? -

- ¡Sí, tus secretitos! ¡He estado aguantándote los besitos de las buenas noches que nos plantas en la frente todas las noches! ¡He estado aguantándote que no nos digas a dónde te vas cuando te vas de parranda tú solo, aunque la última vez te fuiste con el Orejón! ¡He estado aguantándote que entre tú y el Orejón se llamen por apodos que yo no sé qué quieren decir! ¡Pero lo que no voy a dejar pasar es que no nos hayas dicho que tu oso vale treinta mil dólares! –

A excepción de Usagi (porque, como buen invitado, se mantiene al margen de la discusión) los demás se sorprenden de sobremanera al escuchar otros detalles que ignoraban, aunque a Splinter prácticamente su quijada está por caérsele al enterarse de cuántos miles de dólares vale el oso de peluche que le pertenece a su hijo mayor.

Leonardo ha abierto enormemente sus ojos castaños, no por los primeros detalles que ha enumerado su hermano de las cosas que les ha ocultado, sino por lo último que ha dicho, pero pronto se serena. Sabía que algún día tenía que rebelar ese otro pequeño secreto suyo, pero no esperaba que sucediera hoy, no frente a su único amigo, que, cuando se entere quién es su amigo de la infancia, es probable que deje de serlo.

Con cuidado, Leonardo toma de los brazos de Rafael el oso de peluche para acogerlo en los suyos, y se gira, como si fuera a huir, pero no huye, sino que baja la mirada, aunque tampoco comienza a dar explicaciones enseguida.

- ¡Ya di algo! – Rafael le exige.

El silencio de Leonardo crispa los nervios de los presentes.

- Descubrimos, - dice Donatelo pensando que quizá así Leonardo se dé ánimos que hablar – por medio de la bien conservada etiqueta de fabricación (después de que atendió la herida de Abril, buscó los datos en su tableta electrónica), que el oso de peluche que es de tu propiedad desde tu muy joven infancia, pertenece a una colección de edición limitada y muy exclusiva de osos de peluche que confeccionó Dior, una de las más prestigiosas firmas de moda en el mundo, hace nueve años. Elaborado con los más finos materiales, pero sobre todo gracias a su excelente estado de conservación, en el mercado del coleccionista de osos de peluche, los llamados arctófilos, tu oso tiene un precio de cotización que se eleva a unos no despreciables treinta mil dólares. –

Leonardo entreabre sus labios (aunque no se atreve a mirar a nadie); tal parece que ya va a hablar, pero la desesperación de Rafael no se lo permite.

- ¡Si nos hubieras dicho esto desde hace cuándo, no me lo hubiera llevado hoy! Acabamos de pelear con los Dragones Púrpura y él en medio de la pelea, y por poco se lo llevan, todo porque un Dragón se lo quitó a Abril, y él muy abusado le dio tanta curiosidad ese oso que es tan lindo, que vio en internet lo mismo que nosotros vimos después de que pudimos escapar. –

Leonardo frunce el seño, ya más decidido a dar la tan esperada explicación, pero Rafael vuelve a abrir la boca.

- Aunque ahora entiendo por qué sigues teniendo a ese viejo pero muy valioso oso de peluche. – dice Rafael con una retorcida sonrisa.

De repente, Leonardo se gira con brusquedad hacia Rafael y le mira con una inmensa furia, y extrañamente al mismo tiempo, el agua del acceso al río se eleva muy alto cual Tsunami implacable, lo que hace sobresaltar a todos, pero resulta más impactante la mirada de furia de Leonardo que nadie aparta la vista de él.

- ¡No es por eso que Ogima está conmigo aun después de tantos años! –

Leonardo se apresura a ir a las escaleras.

La colosal ola no desata su implacable violencia, sino que el agua cae pesadamente devuelta al acceso, aunque llega a desbordarse un tanto.

Todos permanecen mudos todavía impactados por lo que acaba de suceder.

Leonardo va a sentarse en el rincón más alejado de su habitación para asegurarse que de su oso de peluche no haya sufrido otra "herida", pero se alegra al comprobar que sólo está cubierto con un poco de polvo, y que la única herida que tiene es la misma del hombro izquierdo, la misma de hace nueve años.

El rostro del joven líder ya no muestra nada de la ira de hace escasos instantes.

- Ojala la hayas pasado bien. – le dice a su amigo de la infancia con un tono de voz apacible - No suelo llevarte de paseo muy seguido, ¿verdad? Y ya que mis hermanos cuidaron bien de ti, supongo que… pueden salir contigo más seguido. –

Leonardo contempla en silencio el oso de peluche por un instante porque llega su otro amigo: Usagi.

Usagi se sienta, sobre sus talones, frente a Leonardo, pero antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra, Leonardo se sienta correctamente sobre sus talones y toma la palabra.

- Usagi… él es Ogima. Ya te había hablado de mi amigo. – apenado, le muestra el oso de peluche al samurái.

- He venido porque quería estar seguro de haber escuchado su nombre correctamente, Leonardo-san. –

Usagi, con una actitud seria, toma el oso de peluche.

Leonardo guarda silencio esperando la total desaprobación de su amigo samurái, esperando cualquier reproche de parte de él sobre que, aunque sea muy joven, su condición de guerrero del Ninjitsu le exige que deje de comportarse como un niño para ser el hombre que tiene la nada frívola responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad y el bienestar de su familia.

Pero el samurái no dice una sola palabra, o no mientras observa meticulosamente al oso de peluche.

Leonardo aguarda paciente el larguísimo tormento que sufre en ese abismal minuto, hasta que Usagi pone el oso sobre su regazo, cierra los ojos con fuerza, y por fin dice algo.

- Jotaro… -

Un llanto silencioso ahoga el resto de las palabras, si acaso las hubo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el siguiente capítulo ya se sabrá el por qué del sufrimiento del conejo samurái, pero lo que puedo revelarte es que Jotaro es el hijo de Usagi.

Y…

¿Qué fue eso del Tsunami? Es una idea que he estado divagando por mucho tiempo, cuando vi Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, pero creo que ya sé en qué fic voy a desarrollarla, y va a ser en un crossover entre Usagi Yojimbo y Las Tortugas Ninja, porque quiero escribir una historia con más peleas y menos charla a diferencia de este fic.

¿Y qué fue eso de que Ogima vale muchos dólares? Si has podido leer todos mis fics, recordaras que Ogima era el regalo especial (y nada barato) para un niño rico, pero el niño no lo quiso porque no era lo que quería, así que se enojó, lo rompió (le arrancó el brazo izquierdo) y lo tiró a la basura, pero uno de los amigos vagabundos de Splinter lo halló, lo cosió y se lo dio a él porque sabía que tenía niños pequeños (Leo era quien no tenía osito), y ya que Ogima es un juguete de colección, con el paso del tiempo va teniendo un mayor valor monetario.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.

n.n


	13. Chapter 12

.

Tendrá como tres años que, leyendo un fic en inglés de las tortugas, me enteré que Miyamoto Usagi no es un personaje de Las Tortugas Ninja, sino que es un personaje creado por un mangaka llamado Stan Sakai, quien cuenta las aventuras de este conejo samurái en el manga titulado Usagi Yojimbo.

Ya te puedes imaginar la sorpresa que me llevé, y me dio tanta curiosidad, que me puse a investigar en internet más sobre este manga. Se me hizo súper interesante la trama, de hecho, el manga ha sido premiado con múltiples galardones alrededor del mundo, tanto por su extraordinaria narrativa como la calidad del trazo.

Tal vez hay quienes tampoco sabían que Usagi es un personaje de un cómic japonés, así que este capítulo es un breve resumen de su vida, aunque hay cosas que tuve que "sacarme de la manga" porque no pude investigar más a fondo por la falta de tiempo. Los párrafos finales tratan sobre algo que a mí me conmovió muchísimo; esa es la pena que agobia a Usagi y el motivo para escribir este fic.

(Cómo me hubiera gustado escribir este cap desde el punto de vista de Usagi y en japonés, pero estuvo difícil.)

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA y USAGI YOJIMBO no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Usagi vivió su niñez al lado de quienes fueron sus dos más grandes amigos: Kenichi, con quien tenía una amistosa rivalidad, y su amiga Mariko. Los tres disfrutaron de una infancia muy feliz, hasta que llegó el momento de tomar caminos diferentes.

Kenichi y Usagi fueron enviados a ser entrenados como samuráis en la escuela Dogora. Ellos dos emprendieron el viaje para ir a entrenar a la escuela de esgrima, sin embargo, en su camino presenciaron un enfrentamiento donde un grupo de estudiantes, de la misma escuela a la que asistirían, estaba atacando a un viajero solitario llamado Katsuichi (quien había sido Sensei en la escuela Doroga, pero la abandonó, descontento con la pobre calidad de los estudiantes); a pesar de su superioridad numérica, la banda de estudiantes arrogantes fue rápidamente derrotada por Katsuichi. Kenichi no se dejó impresionar por la habilidad del viejo león, pero Usagi sí. Kenichi continuó su camino hacia la escuela Dogora, y Usagi persiguió a ese Sensei para solicitarle que lo convertirse en su alumno.

Katsuichi al principio se negó a aceptar a Usagi como su pupilo, pero cedió cuando el jovenzuelo permaneció fuera de su casa día y noche no importando el agradable o nefasto clima que hubiese. Katsuichi aceptó a Usagi como su alumno gracias a su férrea determinación.

Durante años, Usagi fue el único estudiante de Katsuichi, y aunque resultó ser un alumno travieso que se metió en varias desventuras, también destacó en sus estudios para convertirse en un guerrero formidable.

Al final de su formación, Katsuichi llevó a Usagi a un torneo de esgrima organizada por la escuela Dogora.

Tras varios encuentros, Usagi pasó a la final, y su rival fue nada menos que su amigo Kenichi, que por entonces era el mejor estudiante de la escuela Dogora. Usagi resultó vencedor, y como premio, obtuvo la katana llamada Yagi no Eda [Rama de sauce], y el wakizashi llamado Aoyagi [Brote de Sauce].

El Daimyo de la región, el Señor Mifune, observó el concurso y quedó impresionado con la habilidad de Usagi, lo suficiente como para ofrecerle un puesto como su guardaespaldas personal.

Antes de comenzar a trabajar al servicio de Mifune, Usagi regresó a su pueblo para despedirse de quienes quería, sobre todo de Mariko, pero convencido de no revelarle que la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo; no quería herirla de esa manera. ¿Para qué revelarle su amor si no iba a estar a su lado?

En su camino de regreso a su aldea, Usagi se encontró con Kenichi en una posada, totalmente ebrio. Kenichi creía haber perdido su honor debido a su incapacidad para ganar el torneo, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para regresar a su casa. Usagi conversó con él y lo convenció. Juntos regresaron a su pueblo, pero se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que la gente era acosada por bandidos. Entre ellos dos, Kenichi y Usagi, ahuyentaron a los maleantes.

Tras los exaltados agradecimientos y las debidas despidas, Usagi regresó al lado de su Señor Mifune. Kenichi decidió quedarse (el padre de Usagi era el jefe de la aldea; Kenichi lo sustituyó tras su muerte).

En su período de servicio como guardaespaldas, Usagi llegó a convertirse en alguien de confianza de su Señor Mifune y su familia, sin embargo, su carrera como guardaespaldas fiel fue destruida cuando un rival de Mifune, el Señor Hikiji, envió ninjas para asesinar a la familia de Mifune. En la invasión, la esposa y el hijo de Mifune fueron asesinados, y Mifune le declararon la guerra a Hikiji.

La guerra concluyó en la batalla de Adachigahara, donde Mifune llevaba las de ganar hasta que Toda, uno de sus subordinados, lo traicionó y se unió a Hikiji. Gunichi, amigo y jefe superior de Usagi, y Usagi, tuvieron que huir del campo de batalla junto con su Señor al ver que la guerra estaba pérdida.

Tras una larga y agotadora huida, Gunichi, desesperado, le dijo a Usagi que ellos dos debían escapar y dejar atrás a Mifune, pero Usagi se negó. Gunichi escapó con el juramento y amenaza de Usagi de matarlo. Usagi se quedó a ayudar a su señor, pero una flecha hirió de muerte a Mifune. Usagi realizó su deber final, debía impedir a toda costa que el enemigo capturara a Mifune aun muerto: cortó la cabeza de Mifune de su cuerpo para evitar que el enemigo la mostrara como el máximo trofeo; aunque Hikiji no se lo iba permitir. Hikiji le dio alcance a Usagi y lucharon. Tras un largo enfrentamiento, Usagi derrotó a Hikiji consiguiendo dejarle una cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo.

Usagi logró escapar hacia el bosque y enterró la cabeza de su difunto Señor Mifune y hacerle un entierro digno.

Al guardar la cabeza de Mifune de la profanación, Usagi sintió que había expiado la desgracia de perder la batalla, de lo contrario, se habría sentido obligado a cometer seppuku [suicidarse como una radical pero efectiva forma de restablecer su honor por cometer una grave falta].

Cumplido su deber, Usagi viajó por todo Japón para encontrar a los traidores Toda y Gunichi. Los encontró, y los mató.

Tras vengar la muerte de Mifune, se volvió el vagabundo que es ahora.

Vagó por un tiempo que le pareció demasiado largo, y cuando sintió nostalgia por su hogar, emprendió el viaje de vuelta, incluso llegó a pensar que ya no había motivo alguno para seguir viajando sin un rumbo fijo; deseaba quedarse por siempre en su aldea, y quizás, pedirle a Mariko que se casara con él, si acaso Kenichi no le había ganado en esa batalla, la batalla por la mano de Mariko.

Y así fue.

Estando ya en su aldea, se enteró que Mariko se había casado con Kenichi sólo meses después de su partida.

No culpó a ninguno de los dos, después de todo, Usagi nunca le pidió a Mariko que lo esperara porque, como guardaespaldas de Mifune, estuvo primero su deber antes que cualquier compromiso matrimonial, además, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Kenichi estaba enamorado de Mariko.

Fue feliz. ¿Qué mayor felicidad podrían darle los Dioses que ver al amor de su vida unida en matrimonio con su mejor amigo?, ¿Y qué mayor felicidad podía agasajar a la joven pareja que un hijo?

Con tan buenas nuevas recibidas, había tomado la decisión final de quedarse en su aldea.

Pero Mariko ya había decidido por él.

Mariko le pidió irse, y debía respetar esa petición, por la sencilla razón de que ella es la madre de SU hijo.

El bebé de Mariko y Kenichi no fue producto del amor que le profesa Kenichi a Mariko, sino del amor que se confesaron Mariko y Usagi en ese atardecer en el que Usagi le dijo adiós a Mariko antes de partir a las tierras de Lord Mifune, un adiós que no pudo quedarse sólo en palabras.

Es mejor para el niño, le dijo Mariko a Usagi, si su verdadero padre no está en su vida, porque puede arruinarle la suya si se atreve a llamarlo hijo.

Jotaro, así se llama ese niño, ese niño al que Usagi nunca va a poder arrullar por las noches, ese niño al que no va a poder curar sus resfriados, ese niño al que nunca va a poder enseñarle a construir una cometa ni cómo volarla, ese niño al que nunca le va a oír llamarle padre y al que jamás podrá llamar hijo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Conozco el dolor de no tener papá ni mamá porque soy huérfana.

Conozco el dolor de no tener hermanos ni hermanas porque los tuve, pero ya no.

Conozco el dolor de la pérdida de un amigo porque el único amigo que he tenido se ha ido para siempre.

Pero el dolor que no voy a conocer nunca es ese infierno que se sufre al perder a un hijo, porque la enfermedad crónica que padezco me impide poder concebir uno; sólo que… cada vez que pienso que Usagi no puede estar con su hijo, me pongo a llorar.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 13

.

Muchas gracias por tus alentadores reviews del capítulo anterior. Me ayudaron a recordar que debo actualizar mi perfil y poner que ya tengo facebook. Búscame como:

Yunuen Davinci

Mi avatar es una parte de la carita de Leo 2k12.

.

Y volviendo al fic…

Como ya conté en el capítulo anterior, hay detalles que no he podido averiguar de la vida de Usagi por la falta de tiempo, así que, aparte de los involucrados (Mariko, Usagi y Kenichi), no sé si hay alguien más que sepa que Usagi tiene un hijo; entonces, para la trama de este fic, sólo hace unas semanas que Usagi se enteró que tiene un hijo y no se ha sentido capaz de contárselo a nadie; lo bueno que Leo llegó oportunamente, y Usagi ya tiene un hombro sobre el cual desahogarse n.n

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Usagi ha concluido con su relato. Continúa aferrando y mirando al oso de peluche como pretexto para no levantar la cara y ver a quien le ha revelado tan oscuro secreto.

Por un segundo, Leonardo se sintió enormemente feliz por su amigo, incluso iba a felicitarlo por su hijo, pero conforme Usagi continuó contándole su desdicha, ya no lo hizo.

- Estaré eternamente agradecido con Kenichi. – Usagi sigue hablando con la mirada hacia abajo - Mariko no pudo revelarle a su familia que un samurái la había abandonado con un niño gestándose en su vientre, y no teniendo más amigos que a Kenichi, se lo dijo a él; y Kenichi, lejos de revelar la deshonra de Mariko a su familia, se casó con ella. -

Leonardo piensa que Kenichi en verdad ama a Mariko.

- Mariko me ha permitido visitarlos: a Kenichi, a ella y a mi… al bebé. –

Leonardo comprende de inmediato que Usagi no se refirió a Jotaro como su hijo.

Debe ser doloroso para Usagi pronunciar la palabra "hijo".

- Aunque me impuso una condición para poder visitarlos: no puedo llamar ni ver a Jotaro como a mi… hijo. –

Sí, es muy doloroso.

- Yo continuaré mi vida como ronin, amando a Mariko en silencio, pero Jotaro… Él es mi… - Usagi ya estaba tranquilo, pero la voz vuelve a quebrársele – W… Watashi wa dekimasen… [No puedo]. Watashi ga yobu… "musuko". Watashi wa subekidenai, shikashi… watashi wa dekimasen fukumu moshi miru kare katashi wa dekinaideshou. Kono tame ni… miru mohaya [No debo llamarlo "hijo". No debo hacerlo, pero… no podré contenerme si lo veo, no podré. Por esto… no lo veré nunca más]**.** –

Usagi finalmente termina de hablar como esperando a que los Dioses lo declaren culpable de todos agravios que ha cometido, pero de momento, ninguno de ellos dice la sentencia que se merece, ni siquiera Leonardo.

Hay un silencio tan denso como el chocolate caliente que prepara Splinter para las noches frías, pero es amargo, muy amargo y frío.

Esa amarga y gélida pesadez estruja el corazón de Leonardo con violencia, pero no ha sido por escuchar el secreto que Usagi, es por no saber qué debe hacer.

A sus hermanos les ha curado las rodillas raspadas infinidad de veces.

A sus hermanos los ha consolado por alguna pensadilla infinidad de veces.

A sus hermanos les ha destapado los oídos cuando se les obstruyen con agua, después de una ducha, infinidad de veces.

En estos dilemas y muchos otros Leonardo sabe lo que debe hacer, pero… ¿qué puede decirle a un padre que ha perdido a un hijo?

- _Yusuru, watashi no yūjin_ [Perdóname, amigo mío]. – dice Usagi en un susurro muy leve, temiendo que su voz termine por quebrar la frágil confianza que ahora tiene Leonardo en él después de todo lo que le ha contado – _Watashi wa atae ōkina subarashi shitsubō anata ni_. _Watashi wa yameru josei ashita kodomo umidasu_ [Te he causado una gran decepción. Abandoné a la mujer que amo y al niño que engendré]. –

El rostro de Usagi vuelve a contraerse por la agonía que sufre su corazón.

- _Usagi… - _Leonardo susurra, con un gran miedo de herir más a su amigo, pero desea hacer el intento para sacarlo del abismo en el que ha caído_ - No puedes ser tan duro contigo mismo. Cuando partiste para cumplir con tu deber, no sabías que Mariko iba a dar a luz a un niño que es tuyo. Sí sabías que la amabas y que ella te amaba, pero no sabías que el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro fuese tan grande, que fue capaz de crear una vida._ -

Finalmente, Usagi se atreve a mirar a Leonardo.

Leonardo aún ve ese inmenso dolor en los ojos de su amigo.

Nada, no hay nada que dé alivio a un dolor tan descomunal, aunque… en el rostro de Usagi se dibuja una tímida sonrisa.

- _Tus palabras han sido muy bellas, Leonardo-san._ -

Leonardo coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Usagi. No va a permitir que caiga en el abismo de la culpa, en el mismo abismo en el que él ya estuvo alguna vez.

-No me has decepcionado, Usagi, en lo absoluto. Cualquier otro en tu situación, le hubiese reprochado a su amigo el haberle arrebatado a la mujer que amaba. Cualquier otro le hubiese reprochado a la mujer que amaba el haber traicionado su amor casándose con su mejor amigo. Cualquier otro hubiese afirmado que esa mujer buscaba mancillar su honor al asegurar que ese niño es suyo a pesar de estar casada con otro. Pero Usagi, tú has colmado de bendiciones a Kenichi y a Mariko, y a Jotaro lo amas desde el instante en el que has sabido que es tu hijo. No has puesto en duda ni por un segundo que ese niño es un fragmento de tu alma, de tu corazón, de tus entrañas. -

Usagi observa a Leonardo con una mirada muy conmovida; sus labios tiemblan con ansiedad por decirle todo lo agradecido que está por sus palabras llenas de consuelo, pero sólo atina a decir unas cuantas.

- G… Gracias Leo… amigo… –

Leonardo sonríe por la forma tan poco formal con la que lo ha llamado.

Sabiendo que Usagi ha superado la peor parte, por el momento, aunque se ve cansado pero ya no está tan agobiado como cuando empezó su nefasto relato, Leonardo habla con más soltura.

- Creo que está bien que vayas a visitar a Jotaro, pero no es necesario que vayas hoy mismo. Necesitas tiempo para reunir fuerzas y poder cumplir con la petición de Mariko. -

Usagi asiente.

- Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites. -

Usagi vuelve a asentir y Leonardo sonríe con gran gusto.

Leonardo se pone de pie y le tiende la mano a Usagi para ayudarle a levantarse. Observa por un momento esos acuosos rubíes.

- Voy preparar té. Espérame en el tatami, Usagi; es mucho más cómodo que el frió suelo. –

Usagi así lo hace aún llevando el oso de peluche en sus brazos, mientras Leonardo va a la cocina.

Un oso de peluche consiguió lo que él no pudo con todos sus intentos, que Usagi pudiese confiarle el por qué de su inmensa tristeza. Esperaba que Usagi se enfureciera con él por tener todavía consigo ese juguete, pero al tenerlo entre sus manos, debió pensar en un niño, pero no en él cuando era un niño, sino en SU niño, en su hijo Jotaro.

Leonardo va bajando las escaleras pensando en el tipo de té que le ayuden a Usagi y a él para tener una buena noche sueño porque, después de oír una revelación tan cruda, se siente cansado, y Usagi, que ha llevado el peso de la culpa por bastante tiempo, debe estar extenuando.

No habrá ´parranda' por esta noche. Usagi se merece un buen descanso, y él también.

Lo embarga un gran alivio ya que Usagi le ha compartido su pesar.

Pero ese alivio es momentáneo porque, ahora Leonardo no sólo conoce la tristeza de Usagi, ahora también va a cargar con el peso de esa tristeza.

La tristeza de un padre por su pequeño hijo es monstruosa…

Leonardo apenas ha bajado las escaleras y caminado unos pasos, cuando el pesar que ahora Usagi le ha compartido comienza a aplastarlo.

La tristeza, la desesperación, la culpa, el miedo, el desconsuelo, la soledad… todos estos oscuros sentimientos caen sobre él de golpe, como si un Dios titánico hubiese puesto su pie encima de él y lo aplasta sin misericordia.

Por el abrumador peso le es difícil respirar, siente que va a ahogarse; le es difícil pensar, toda su mente siente que va desconectándose de la realidad; le es difícil caminar, se tambalea al sentir que se le van las fuerzas…

Leonardo se tambalea y cae.

Estando en el suelo, siente que el peso ha aumentado, pareciera que el pie de Dios lo oprime con mayor deleite, porque el repulsivo insecto que es debe ser aplastado hasta que sus vísceras queden desparramadas por doquier.

La presión crece pero Leonardo, a pesar de sentirse cansado, y con brazos temblorosos, apoya las manos en el suelo, consigue levantar la cabeza; ahora, lentamente, apoya un pie, y logra levantarse de suelo, aunque queda ligeramente arqueado, pero apoya su otro pie, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedan se da un solo pero potente impulso, logrando erguirse cuán alto es.

Su respiración está agitada. El esfuerzo que hizo para ponerse de pie fue tremendo; el sudor corre por su frente. Lentamente su respiración va regresando a la normalidad, no puede esperar a sentirse mejor, debe continuar su camino a la cocina.

El peso que lo aplasta no ha cedido en absoluto, pero lo ignora por una inmensa felicidad que sustituye un instante el gran pesar.

Ahí está, el peso continúa aplastándolo, y sí, cayó al suelo, pero eso sólo fue una primera reacción de su cuerpo ante el indescriptible agobio que estrujó su espíritu, sin embargo sonríe, porque ahora sabe que puede llevar la mitad de la carga que ha estado llevando Usagi él solo.

Puede con ello, y está feliz.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


	15. Chapter 14

.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Splinter, las tortugas, Abril y Casey están en la sala, esperando.

Hace una hora que Usagi fue tras un furioso Leonardo, y siguen esperando noticias del samurái.

Sabiendo que Usagi es un joven en quien se puede confiar totalmente, ellos han preferido esperar a que regrese con un Leonardo arrepentido por su reacción; además, Leonardo debe escuchar la disculpa de quien ocasionó el alboroto, y también tiene que darles a todos un par de explicaciones.

El silencio es roto por ocasionales suspiros de frustración.

Finalmente, el más desesperado comienza a hablar.

- Como que ya se tardaron, ¿no? – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Sí. – dice Rafael.

- Usagi ya lleva mucho tiempo regañando a Leo. -

- No creo – dice Casey – que Usagi esté regañando a Leo como Splinter regaña a Rafa; más bien debe de estar aconsejándolo. -

- Igual ha sido un consejo muuuuuuuy largo. –

- Yo no puedo imaginar – dice Abril - que Usagi regañe a Leo, ¿o sí puede, Maestro Splinter? –

- Puede, Señorita O´Neil. Aunque Usagi-san lo llame muy propiamente como Leonardo-san, reconociéndolo como su igual, Usagi-san es mayor en edad que mi hijo Leonardo, y eso lo convierte automáticamente en su senpai, lo que le concede el derecho de corregir su conducta si cree que está mal encaminada. –

- Vaya. -

- Entonces, - dice Miguel Ángel un tanto alarmado - Usagi también puede darnos un buen 'jalón de bandana' a cualquier de nosotros. –

- Hai. –

- Ahora resulta – dice con fastidio Rafael – que aparte de estar aguantando a Leo, también tenemos que soportar al Orejón. –

- Y eso – dice Donatelo con nerviosismo – que Usagi ha estado ocupado realizando actividades exclusivamente con Leo. No quiero pensar lo que puede llegar a suceder cuando ambos se centren en nosotros. –

A las tres tortugas adolescentes les recorre una horrible sensación fría por la espalda.

- Qué bueno que no soy un Ninja Tortuga Adolescente Mutante. – dice Casey con gran alivio.

- Si así es mi amigo… – dice Rafael – ¿para qué quiero enemigos? -

Casey el sonríe toscamente a Rafael.

En ese momento Splinter se levanta del sillón y camina hacia las escaleras. Los demás voltean a ver, y ven a Leonardo.

Va bajando solo.

Se levantan y caminan para allá, ahora preocupados porque la plática entre Leonardo y Usagi haya terminado en discusión.

Leonardo, que ya ha bajado las escaleras, repentinamente cambia su semblante; parece que estuviera enfermo, se tambalea y se desploma en el suelo.

Rápidamente todos corren a socorrerlo, pero Leonardo logra ponerse de pie, con cierto esfuerzo, pero se incorpora.

Su mal aspecto alarma a todos.

- ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien? –

Splinter mira con fijeza a Leonardo, pero no es el único que le mira con preocupación.

Leonardo no entiende por qué todos están preocupados por él si sólo fue un tropezón.

- Estoy bien. – les dedica una enorme sonrisa antes de seguir su camino hacia la cocina ya con más seguridad.

- Es extraño su comportamiento. – dice Donatelo – Está agotado, como si hubiese estado entrenado por horas hasta el grado de sufrir un colapso, y a pesar de ello, está contento. –

- Sólo Leo puede estar contento por tanto entrenamiento. – dice Rafael.

- Ya lo creo. – dice Casey – Pero no debería estar contento, no después de que lo hiciste enojar bien feo, Rafa. -

- Si hasta hubo efectos especiales, - dice Miguel Ángel – o sea lo que sea que haya sido esa ola que por poco nos cae encima. -

- Y todavía le debes una disculpa, Rafa. – Abril le recuerda.

- Y lo iba a hacer, después del bastonazo que me dio Sensei en la 'choya', - mira de reojo a su Maestro; se ve molesto y listo para darle otro bastonazo si no va pronto a pedirle disculpas a su hermano mayor - pero Usagi se me adelantó, si ni siquiera pidió permiso para hablar primero con Leo. –

En eso, Leonardo sale de la cocina con una bandeja sobre la que lleva una tetera y tazas para el té.

El semblante de Leonardo es de cansancio, pero eso no le ha borrado la sonrisa del rostro.

Rafael, sintiendo la pesada mirada de su Maestro urgiéndole que vaya a disculparse con Leonardo, se interpone en su camino.

- Ehhh… Leo. Oye… yo… -

- ¿Sí? –

- Quiero… Quiero disculparme contigo. Perdóname por llamarte "avaro" cuando todos sabemos que tienes a Ogima por otra razón, aunque ya estás grandecito para tener un oso de peluche. –

De los presentes, más de uno se da una palmada en la cara. Rafael no tiene ninguna delicadeza en pedir disculpas.

La mente de Leonardo comienza a trabajar afanosamente para recordar lo sucedido antes de que Usagi le dijera todo lo que le ha dicho; debió ser algo muy importante como para que Rafael le pida disculpas y más si está involucrado su oso de peluche, pero no puede esforzar a su mente abatida. Todavía no digiere todo ese sufrimiento por el que ha pasado su amigo.

- S… Sí. Claro Rafa. – tiene que ser una aceptación poco honesta.

No puede engañar a su hermano.

- Estoy siendo sincero, Leo. -

Leonardo hace un último esfuerzo por recordar. Sólo consigue que le dé un leve dolor de cabeza.

- Lo sé, Rafa, - frunce levemente el ceño debido al dolor de cabeza - pero no es el momento. Si me disculpas… -

Leonardo trata de continuar su camino, pero Rafael se lo va a impedir hasta que acepte de buena manera su disculpa.

- ¡Tú… pequeña tortuga de agua dulce! –

Rafael se abalanza sobre Leonardo, y Leonardo, que sostiene con ambas manos la bandeja sobre la que trae lo necesario para la preparación de té, se hace a un lado, y Rafael trastabilla pero consigue mantener el equilibrio, se gira al instante y arremete de nuevo, pero Leonardo ya ha vuelto a hacerse a un lado, pero esta vez pone un pie, Rafael tropieza y cae, y sabiendo que Rafael no se va a detenerse hasta que no estampe los puños contra su rostro, entonces, antes de que Rafael se ponga de pie, Leonardo usa uno de sus pies para trabarlo contra un brazo de Rafael (mientras se apoya con el otro pie), da un peculiar giro sobre su pie de apoyo y tuerce el brazo, sometiéndolo con una "llave".

Leonardo presiona contra el suelo el brazo de Rafael (que está torcido de una manera muy extraña) ejerciendo sobre éste un tremendo castigo; puede incrementar el suplicio si Rafael no desiste.

Todo esto pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin que Leonardo se le hayan caído un solo traste de los que lleva, ni se diga una sola gota de agua caliente.

- Wow… - dice Abril – Leo jamás va a dejar de sorprenderme. –

- Yo dudo mucho – dice Casey – que Usagi se haya atrevido a regañarlo. -

- Por favor Rafa, hablaremos después. –

Rafael no tiene otra alternativa que darse por vencido.

- O… OK. -

Leonardo rompe la llave de castigo. Ayudaría a su hermano a ponerse de pie pero trae las manos ocupadas (Rafael se queda sentado en el suelo sobando su brazo maltratado). Se va, pero otro de sus hermanos se interpone en su camino.

- Pero Leo… – le dice Miguel Ángel temiendo que pueda pasarle lo mismo que a su hermano el bravucón – No nos has dicho por qué no nos habías dicho que tu oso vale mucho dinero. -

Las palabras de su hermanito resuenan como un eco muy lejano en la mente de Leonardo.

¿Quién les ha dicho a ellos que su oso de peluche vale, monetariamente hablando, miles de dólares?

El dolor de cabeza vuelve con mayor intensidad.

- Bueno… - se limita a responder la pregunta – Yo adopté a Ogima después de que un niño no lo quiso. Pasaron los años, y su piel estaba tornándose de un feo color gris, pero nunca quise lavarlo con detergente porque me daba miedo que se maltratara, así que fui a una tintorería especializada en la limpieza de artículos de manejo delicado; fue ahí donde me explicaron lo que ustedes ya saben. –

- ¿Y cuándo ocurrió todo eso, hijo? -

- Yo tenía como nueve años cuando comencé a llevarlo a esa tintorería. –

- Eso significa, - dice Donatelo – que ya habías tenido contacto con los humanos a pesar de las prohibiciones de Sensei. –

- Sí. – dice con total naturalidad, o más bien apremio – Ahora si me disculpan… -

- Pero Leo… – dice Miguel Ángel, otra vez – Si nos hubieras dicho que Ogima es como un príncipe… ¡qué digo! Ogima es un príncipe, y si lo hubiéramos sabido desde antes, nosotros nunca lo molestaríamos. -

- Por eso Mikey. Nunca les dije ese pequeño detalle para que ustedes se lo llevaran sin mi permiso las veces que les viniera en gana. Ogima se divierte mucho con ustedes. -

Leonardo les sonríe a sus hermanos y reanuda el camino hacia su habitación.

Nadie dice nada hasta que Miguel Ángel recuerda otro pequeño detalle.

- ¡Te faltó decirnos qué fue eso que pasó con el agua! –

Pero Leonardo no está dispuesto a responder más preguntas.

- Será otro de sus secretitos. – dice Rafael con la mandíbula apretada.

Donatelo se acerca a él y le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

- Lo que yo veo, Rafael, es que tu hermano ha hecho un buen uso de sus habilidades desde muy joven. No se dieron cuenta cuando iba a la superficie. -

Rafael resopla.

- ¿Pero se han puesto a pensar – dice Abril - el por qué ha tenido que hacerlo? ¿Por qué les ha ocultado muchas cosas? –

Todos voltean a verla.

- ¿A qué te refieres Abril? – pregunta Donatelo.

- He visto cómo Leo platica contigo, Doni, sobre los últimos hallazgos sobre Universo; he visto cómo Leo ve en la tele contigo, Mikey, 'Tiempo de Aventuras'; he visto cómo Leo juega contigo, Rafa, a las 'vencidas', aunque sabe que siempre ganas. Lo que nunca he visto es que alguno de ustedes tres esté con Leo haciendo algo que le guste a Leo. -

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel miran a Abril con una expresión de total incredulidad, pero al pensar en las palabras de la observadora mujer, descubren que es cierto.

- Pero… - habla Rafael con torpeza, sin embargo, pronto halla la excusa perfecta - ¡Pero Leo siempre hace cosas aburridas! ¿Así uno cómo puede animarse a pasar "tiempo de calidad" con él? –

Lo que recibe Rafael es una oleada de miradas de total reprobación.

Rafael no puede hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza.

- Pero es cierto, - dice Miguel Ángel - no hacemos nada de lo que le gusta hacer a Leo, pero Leo tampoco nos dice lo que le gusta hacer. -

- Porque ya no lo intenta. – dice Donatelo – De niños, Leo siempre nos pedía que practicáramos kanjis, leyéramos El Principito, o cantáramos una canción japonesa que le había enseñado Sensei, y siempre le dijimos que no. –

- _Con razón Leo quiere más a ese viejo oso. _– dice Rafael en voz baja – _Él ha sido más hermano para él que cualquiera de nosotros._ -

La culpa se posa plácidamente sobre los corazones de Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael, entumeciendo incluso sus lenguas. No saben qué excusas pueden dar para librarse de ella.

. . .

Leonardo se detiene en el umbral de la puerta para realizar algunas respiraciones; no quiere que Usagi note que ha estado agobiado por su difícil situación. Entra a su cuarto y va a sentarse frente a Usagi (él examina el oso de peluche pero de un modo muy diferente a como lo hizo en un principio). Sirve una taza de té para cada uno.

- Ogima-kun es un majestuoso juguete. – dice Usagi con asombro.

Usagi ha cambiado radicalmente de tema; tal vez le ha ganado la curiosidad, aunque también puede ser que su espíritu está más en paz y ya es capaz de mirar a su alrededor.

Leonardo ha recordando la discusión que hubo sobre cierto juguete que le pertenece y que forma parte de una colección de lujo.

- Es por eso que su valor es muy alto. – responde con cierta seriedad; sorbe de su té.

- No sólo eso, Leo. Puedo ver el gran esmero con que has cuidado a tu amiguito desde tu niñez, esmero que no ha decaído ahora en tu flamante juventud. Esto demuestra que tu amistad, para quien tenga el gran honor de ganársela, es tan perpetua como los hielos del Monte Fuji. –

Leonardo baja la mirada, molesto consigo mismo.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que Usagi iba a juzgarlo severamente?

- Gracias por tu honestidad, Usagi. Sinceramente… creí que estarías decepcionado porque no soy tan maduro como he aparentado. –

- Leo, eres más sensato, más sabio y más valiente que muchos adultos que he conocido en mis innumerables viajes. –

Leonardo mira tímidamente a su amigo samurái, y sonríe.

Usagi le sonríe afablemente a la joven tortuga al regresarle el oso de peluche.

Leonardo sostiene con un brazo a oso de peluche y con la otra mano toma la taza de té para sorber otro poco.

Usagi bebe de su té, disfrutando por fin de su cálido confort. Ha sido una noche desbordada de revelaciones.

Leonardo mira a Usagi sintiéndose afortunado de tenerlo como su amigo, y no duda que será un excelente padre, dentro de lo que se le permitirá hacer. Se alegra por él porque, aunque no podrá estar cerca de la mujer que ama, al menos ha conocido lo que es el amor, en cambio él…

Un gran suspiro se le escapa de lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Leo… -

No había manera para que Usagi no oyera ese suspiro.

Leonardo baja la mirada y respira profundo, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para decirle a su amigo que está bien, pero sería una mentira, y no puede mentirle, no después de que ha confiado plenamente en él.

Deja la taza y mira a Usagi.

- ¿Recuerdas los poemas que he escrito? –

- Hai. -

- Han sido un total fracaso por expresar lo que siento por… alguien. –

- Leo, estás enamorado. – Usagi trata de ocultar su sorpresa, reprochándose a sí mismo el no haberlo notado antes si se dice su amigo - Imploro a los Dioses que tu amor sea correspondido. –

- Sí, lo es, o… bueno, eso creo. No nos hemos dicho ni abierta ni directamente lo que uno siente por el otro; tuvo que ser de una manera poco apropiada, y quizás hubiésemos hablado después de las incomodas circunstancias, pero ella tuvo que partir muy lejos, y pronto. Yo espero con ansias su regreso. -

- A veces las palabras escritas no son suficientes para calmar la agonía de la espera, ni siquiera la más embriagante bebida. –

- Hasta ahora sólo lo he intentado escribiendo poemas, pero no intentado embriagarme hasta derrumbarme en el suelo. – dice Leonardo esto último con una torpe sonrisa.

- No es nada recomendable. Lo sé por experiencia. –

- Te creo. –

- No sólo tendrías que lidiar con el dolor en tu corazón, amigo, sino con la tortura que sufriría tu cabeza al día siguiente. -

- No lo sé… Me gustaría intentarlo. Creo que así llegaría más rápido al fondo al que tengo que llegar. –

- Efectivamente. Es el camino más rápido para llegar al fondo del infierno de la desesperación, si es lo que buscas. -

- Pero sería en tu compañía Usagi, claro, si quieres descender conmigo a ese lugar que ya has visitado. –

- Sin dudarlo, amigo mío. –

- Te platicaría de cómo conocí a la chica por la que estoy dispuesto esperar toda la vida, mientras nos ahogamos en una copa de vino. -

- Y brindaríamos por el amor tormentoso que el Destino nos ha hecho vivir. –

– Kanpai. -

- Kanpai. -

Ambos levantan su taza de té para brindar por el amor y beben el último sorbo.

Leonardo coloca las tazas vacías sobre la bandeja. Se pone de pie para dejar el oso de peluche en el lugar que le corresponde.

- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar, Usagi? -

Usagi también se levanta.

- Esta vez desearía ser yo quien cocine, para corresponder tu generosa hospitalidad. -

- Eso sí que no, amigo. Yo quedaría como un pésimo anfitrión. –

Ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

- Pero mi deseo es corresponder de alguna manera a tus desbordadas atenciones, Leonardo-san. -

- Qué curioso. – dice Leonardo con un tono bromista en la voz - Has vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre completo. No estás enfadándote conmigo, ¿o me equivoco? -

- Es probable. – Usagi sigue el juego – Todo depende si me permites preparar la cena esta noche. Es una petición, y como tu invitado, debes complacerme. –

- Y como tu anfitrión, debo procurar tu descanso. -

- Bueno, Leonardo-san, si esa es tu postura, - dice Usagi con seriedad -me veré obligado a secuestrar a Ogima-kun para poder tener acceso a tu cocina a cambio de su bienestar. –

Leonardo mira a Usagi con unos ojos tan desorbitados, que a Usagi le parece muy gracioso, y se ríe.

- ¡Jajajajaja! –

Leonardo sólo sonríe. Piensa que debe ser la primera vez que Usagi ríe desde hace mucho tiempo. Termina riéndose de la broma que acaba de jugarle su amigo.

- ¡Jajajajaja! -

Abril, Splinter y Casey no escucharon la conversación pero los observan desde la sala.

- Pues Leo no tiene cara de regañado. – dice Casey.

- Yo no pensaba – dice Abril - que Usagi fuera a regañar a Leo, si se llevan muy bien, ¿no cree Maestro Splinter? -

Splinter asiente. Se alegra que su hijo tenga un amigo de verdad, aunque… percibe un gran cambio en el espíritu de Usagi y en el de su hijo. Usagi se ve relajado, y su hijo aparenta bastante bien estar relajado.

- Con razón "ya sabes quienes", - dice Casey – estaban bien celosos. –

Abril asiente.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunta Splinter.

Mientras Abril y Casey le platican a Splinter ciertas actitudes de ciertos hijos suyos, cuando…

Leonardo y Usagi están por entrar a la cocina y se detienen abruptamente. La alegre actitud que tenían la cambian por una grave seriedad. Ven pasar un apurado Miguel Ángel que lleva una escoba; miran hacia el nivel superior y ven pasar por el pasillo y a toda prisa a Donatelo que lleva un plumero para sacudir; voltean hacia las escaleras y va bajando Rafael con varias bolsas repletas de basura.

- Algo están tramando. – dicen al mismo tiempo el samurái y el ninja.

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo los escuchan claramente. Ninguno se enoja porque sospechen de ellos que estén tramando alguna travesura (cuando lo que hacen son los quehaceres que han dejado a un lado porque Leonardo no los ha estado presionando en hacerlos por atender a su invitado, pero es por Leonardo que están haciendo esos quehaceres y él se dé cuanta que no son tan malos hermanos menores), pero tienen un feo presentimiento, y desaparecen de la vista de esos dos chicos que son tan extremadamente disciplinados.

Pero durante la cena (cena que preparó Usagi), no se salvan de las reprimendas del samurái, ya que sus modales en la mesa son terribles.

Y así es por toda una semana y por cosas peores.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A**: Senpai se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad, ya sea que pertenezca a una escuela o empresa, que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo al miembro de recién ingreso o sin experiencia, conocido como kōhai, quien debe demostrar gratitud, respeto y, en ocasiones, lealtad. El senpai actúa de manera simultánea como amigo y como tutor, disciplinando y enseñando la conducta apropiada a los novatos.

.

Leyendo esta definición de Senpai, me pareció gracioso escribir que Usagi regaña a Mikey, Doni y Rafa (aparte de Leo) n.n Para tener algo de alegría después de un tema tan delicado, el último capítulo va a tratar de esto. A ver qué tal queda.

Y sobre la chica de la que está enamorado Leo: no escribí más de ella porque todavía no divago bien cómo la conoce, pero se presta para escribir otro fic, aunque no sé cómo vaya a quedar porque esa chica es

Lotus

(Después de esto, las fans querrán asesinarme)

Sucede que yo conocí a las tortugas gracias a la serie de los 80s, y es obvio que para mí la única chica que le roba el corazón a Leo es Lotus, y he divagado cómo pudo pasar esto pero en la versión de 2k3. Sigo trabajando en ello.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

n.n


	16. Chapter B

.

**N/A**: Cuando Leo toque el piano, busca en youtube el video Ludovico Einaudi – Divenire. Es como orquesta pero no pude hallar la canción con el piano nada más, pero es una canción preciosa.

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Al día siguiente…

7:00 AM

Miyamoto Usagi y Hamato Leonardo, ambos vestidos con sus respectivas vestimentas de samurái y ninja, bajan al dojo.

Han pasado un día sin hacer ningún tipo de entrenamiento porque se habían tomado un breve descanso para poder resolver ciertos dilemas que los aquejaban, pero ya han tenido suficiente descanso.

La noche de anoche los dos jóvenes no salieron a ninguna parte a divertirse, prefirieron dormir a temprana hora para igualmente levantarse temprano hoy.

Cuando entran al dojo, encuentran a Splinter que está realizando una compleja kata.

Los dos jóvenes observan detenidamente los fluidos movimientos del experimentado Maestro, hasta que se dan cuenta que él es único que está entrenando.

Leonardo y Usagi se miran y después suben de vuelta al nivel superior.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel ya están en el dojo.

- "Más vale tarde que nunca". – dice Leonardo.

- Aunque: "Pájaro madrugador, desayuna mejor". – dice Usagi.

Splinter le agradece a Leonardo y Usagi por traer a quienes faltaban pero no era necesario porque había pospuesto el entrenamiento debido a la visita de Usagi.

- Pero Sensei, tú nos has dicho que: "El mejor descanso es un duro entrenamiento." – dice Leonardo.

- Porque para ser un excelente guerrero: "Tienes que estar dispuesto a hacer lo que pocos harían." - dice Usagi.

Las tres somnolientas tortugas protestan: se acostaron tarde por estar jugando videojuegos creyendo que no iban a levantarse temprano, y si bajaron al dojo fue porque creyeron que fue el Maestro quien los había llamado.

- Y resulta que no teníamos que levantarnos. – dice Rafael.

Splinter decide, ya que todos están despiertos, o algunos están medio despiertos, empezar con el entrenamiento (sin preocuparse más ya que Usagi tiene un mejor semblante a diferencia de cuando llegó).

Leonardo y Usagi entrenan aparte.

Después del debido calentamiento, Leonardo y Usagi han pasado directo a una pelea.

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo en realidad no están prestando mucha atención a las indicaciones de su Maestro; están más atentos a la pelea entre Leonardo y Usagi.

Splinter levanta una mano para detener los ejercicios y decirle a sus discípulos que pueden ver la pelea… pero antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, Donatelo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel ya se han acercado más y están sentados sobre sus talones mirando sin parpadear cómo luchan Usagi y Leonardo.

Splinter se une a sus hijos. No puede evitar pensar que, de no haberse interrumpido esa pelea entre su hijo y el samurái, allá en el Nexo de Batalla… ¿quién de ellos dos habrá ganado?

Por la expresión de los otros observadores, la misma pregunta está cruzando sus mentes, pregunta que no va a obtener respuesta porque, tanto Usagi como Leonardo sientes las miradas y detienen su pelea.

Usagi se acerca a los jóvenes espectadores. La expresión de su rostro es más que suficiente para asustarlos.

- ¡Tatsu! [¡De pie!] – les ordena a las tres tortugas holgazanes.

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel en un parpadeo ya están de pie.

- ¡Narabu! [¡Formen fila!] – es otra orden del samurái.

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel hacen una fila rápidamente.

Splinter se sorprende de lo rápido que han obedecido sus hijos al samurái (a él siempre le toma cierto tiempo en corregirlos).

- Arigato, Usagi-san. – Splinter se pone de pie con ayuda de Leonardo.

- "Si el río fluye siempre por su caudal, el guerrero siempre debe mantenerse en disciplina." -

Usagi hace una reverencia al Maestro y continúa su entrenamiento con Leonardo, sólo que esta vez optan por otro ejercicio para no distraer al otro grupo.

8:30 AM

Después de un complicado entrenamiento, hay que ducharse. Como hay un individuo más en la casa del clan Hamato y sólo un baño, la ducha tiene que ser rápida, pero Rafael y Miguel Ángel discuten porque uno quiere pasar al baño antes que el otro.

Leonardo y Usagi han preferido ser los últimos en ducharse, y mientras tanto iban a practicar algunos kanjis, pero han visto la discusión. Usagi es quien se acerca.

- ¡Yame! [¡Alto!]. –

Rafael deja de estrangular a Miguel Ángel. Pronto, los dos forman una fila y se paran bien erguidos.

A Leonardo le sorprende que sus hermanos ni siquiera tuvieran que oír la orden para formar filas.

Usagi examina a los dos con detenimiento.

- Daichi Miguel Ángel-kun. Niban Rafael-san. –

La expresión en la cara de Rafael le dice al samurái que no está de acuerdo con la decisión: que Miguel Ángel sea el primero en ducharse y después él (lo curioso es que Rafael no está gritando para decir todo esto).

- Miguel Ángel-kun – dice Usagi adivinando lo pensamientos de Rafael - realizó mejor los ejercicios. "La justicia puede ser ciega, pero los hechos no son mudos." –

La cara de Rafael se relaja. Asiente.

Miguel Ángel va hacia el baño pero no festeja como suele hacerlo: no grita ni brinca de alegría por haberle ganado a Rafael; sólo va al baño rápidamente porque hay quienes están esperando a ducharse.

9:16 AM

El desayuno está listo. En está ocasión ha sido Donatelo quien lo ha preparado.

Splinter, Donatelo, Rafael, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Usagi no tardan en sentarse a la mesa, y Rafael y Miguel Ángel no tardan en mostrar sus pésimos modales.

Splinter suspira. Sus niños son incorregibles. Se avergüenza que el invitado tenga que presenciar los malos modales de sus hijos, pero antes de que pueda decirles una sola palabra…

Usagi hace un leve carraspeo de garganta.

Miguel Ángel y Rafael, con oír ese carraspeo, se sientan correctamente y dejan de hacer ruidos al tomar la sopa.

Splinter sonríe complacido. Con una sola vez que Usagi ha reprendido a sus dos niños más inquietos (justamente anoche, durante la cena), no ha habido necesidad de recordarles los buenos modales que deben tener en la mesa.

- "Es bueno acostumbrarse a la fatiga y a la carrera, pero no hay que forzar la marcha." – dice Usagi.

- Sin embargo, - dice Leonardo – "A veces es necesario apretar el paso si se quiere hallar un buen lugar para descansar antes de que caiga la noche." –

Splinter y Usagi asienten.

Los otros tres no están seguros qué motivo tienen esos refranes.

Continúa el desayuno sin más contratiempos.

10:00 AM

El desayuno duró más de lo usual debido a que Usagi estuvo contando algunas de sus aventuras en su mundo, pero otras tortugas están listas para otro tipo de aventuras: Donatelo y Miguel Ángel van a la sala a distraerse por un rato.

La primer aventura es ver quién gana el control remoto.

Leonardo y Usagi van al nivel superior, pero entonces es que ven que Donatelo y Miguel Ángel están en el suelo forcejeando por el control remoto.

Miguel Ángel es quien tiene el control y trata de alejarlo lo más que puede de Donatelo, pero en un instante, desaparece de su mano.

- ¡Leo, no! ¡Es mi turno de…! – Miguel Ángel protesta, pero calla al darse cuenta que ha sido Usagi quien le ha quitado el control.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel pronto se ponen de pie con una postura erguida.

- ¿De quién es el turno para ver la televisión? – pregunta seriamente Usagi.

- Mío. – responde Donatelo.

Usagi le entrega el control remoto a Donatelo que se apresura a sintonizar el canal para ver su programa favorito: History Channel.

Miguel Ángel se queda callado, no como otras infinidades de veces que dice que la serie que quiere ver es un capítulo especial, por eso peleaba por el control remoto.

- Después tendrás tu turno, Miguel Ángel-kun. "La espera es amarga pero los frutos de la paciencia son dulces." -

Miguel Ángel asiente en señal de aceptación (aunque no haya entendido el proverbio). Se sienta al lado de su hermano Donatelo.

Leonardo sube junto con Usagi a su habitación para continuar con la discusión de El Arte del Guerra.

11:13 AM

- Pero yo necesito esa bujía, Doni. –

- Y yo necesito una tarjeta electrónica, Rafa. –

- Primero buscamos la tarjeta y posteriormente la bujía. –

Rafael y Donatelo están por ir al basurero y discuten sobre lo que deben buscar primero.

- ¿Y por qué no al revés? –

- La tarjera es de mayor prioridad. –

- Y mi bujía también. -

De alguna parte, Leonardo y Usagi aparecen.

- ¿Por qué no – dice Leonardo – echan un 'volado'? –

- "La suerte – dice Usagi - en ocasiones es el mejor mediador." -

- Me parece justo. – dice Donatelo.

Rafael saca una moneda de su cinturón y la echa al aire.

- Cara. –

- Cruz. –

Gana Donatelo.

- Ni hablar. -

Donatelo y Rafael van al basurero, y Leonardo y Usagi van a pulir sus espadas.

12:07 PM

Leonardo está mostrándole a Usagi algunos de los dibujos que hace, pero en ese momento, se levanta del tatami y sale. Usagi lo sigue.

Van al laboratorio de Donatelo. Al entrar encuentran atrapado en una red, que está en lo alto, a Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Estaba por pedir ayuda. –

Leonardo encuentra de dónde desatar la cuerda y baja a su hermano.

- ¡Gracias! Menos mal que no me cachó Doni que caí en su trampa, sino… -

- A Doni no le gusta que husmees en su laboratorio, por eso se ha visto obligado a poner trampas, pero tú insistes en husmear. –

- Como dice el proverbio, Miguel Ángel-kun: "La curiosidad acabó con el neko [gato]". –

- ¡Pero la satisfacción lo revivió! – Miguel Ángel dice con entusiasmo y sale de prisa del laboratorio de su hermano el genio; no vaya a ser que esté por regresar del basurero.

Leonardo deja la red en un lugar seguro y regresa junto con Usagi para seguir mostrándole los dibujos.

01:00 PM

El entrenamiento de la tarde transcurre con más de orden.

02:20 PM

- ¡No huyas! –

Se oye retumbar un grito por toda la casa.

Leonardo tiene que dejar a Usagi (quien le estaba explicando la manera en que él dibuja paisajes) y ver qué es lo que sucede, pero ya se imagina lo que puede estar sucediendo.

Rafael persigue a Miguel Ángel quien seguramente debió haberle hecho alguna de sus bromas, para variar.

- ¡A qué no me atrap…! ¡Ah! –

Leonardo salta en el camino de Miguel Ángel, y la tortuga fugitiva choca contra él.

Rafael no tarda en llegar cuando Leonardo ayuda a ponerse de pie a su hermano menor.

- Suficiente. – dice Leonardo con seriedad – Los dos, treinta vueltas al dojo. –

- ¡Pero él empezó! – replica Rafael.

- Sea quien sea que haya empezado, el otro no debió responder. -

- Es un castigo muy injusto, Leo, – dice Miguel Ángel – si nada más le quite este trapo que está usando para sacudir su habitación que está de cabeza. –

- ¡Ahí está! ¡Ya confesó! –

- Pero pudiste conseguir otro trapo, Rafa, y no responder a la provocación de Mikey. Treinta vueltas los dos. –

Miguel Ángel y Rafael se cruzan de brazos.

- Oblíganos. – Rafael y Miguel Ángel se plantan en suelo con firmeza.

- Leonardo-san no va a volver a repetir su orden. – aparece Usagi.

Usagi se pone al lado de Leonardo.

Miguel Ángel sólo le basta mirar un segundo a los dos imponentes jóvenes. Va al dojo a ejecutar su castigo.

Rafael frota su cuello con nerviosismo.

- Pensándolo mejor… No debí caer en la provocación de Mikey. –

- No te culpo, Rafael-san, pero "La luciérnaga que se deja deslumbrar por la luz, puede morir quemada en la hoguera". -

- Pero qué bonito modo de motivarme tienes, Orejón. – Rafael va para el dojo.

Leonardo y Usagi regresan a continuar pintando paisajes.

03:10 pm

¡POMP!

¡POMP!

¡POMP!

Rafael golpea contra el muro de su habitación pero no sus puños, sino un par de cubetas de plástico que no puede separar.

Llega Usagi.

- Espera, Rafael-san. –

Usagi le quita las cubetas (Rafael no le dice nada), da un golpe en la base, luego un leve giro y…

¡POF!

Usagi destraba las cubetas; se las devuelve a Rafael.

- Arigato. –

- "Más vale maña que fuerza". –

- Ya veo que sí. Tengo que limpiar el piso. –

Rafael sale a llenar las cubetas con agua y Usagi regresa a la habitación de Leonardo.

3:41 PM

Miguel Ángel se mece desde lo alto, dentro de una red, preguntándose si Donatelo se tardara en regresar del baño. No puede gritar para pedir ayuda, pero en ese momento, va entrando Leonardo al laboratorio.

- ¡Hola hermano! ¡Siempre tan oportuno! -

- No debes abusar de tu suerte Mikey. - Leonardo baja a Miguel Ángel de la trampa colgante, otra vez – "La prudencia es mejor consejera que la impertinencia de la suerte." -

Miguel Ángel asiente sin prestar mayor atención al consejo de su hermano y se va corriendo.

Leonardo sólo mueve la cabeza.

Regresa a su habitación.

04:33 PM

- ¡Ven acá! -

Rafael corre por toda la casa ahora persiguiendo a Donatelo.

- ¡Fue un accidente e iba a reponértela! ¡¿Por qué no puedes creerme?! –

- ¡Porque no es la primera vez que tomas mis cosas sin mi permiso! -

- ¡Porque necesitaba un contrapeso y tus pesas fue lo más fácilmente disponible, sólo que en esta ocasión me distrajo un ruido porque Mikey ha tratado de entrar a mi laboratorio y creí que sería él, dejé caer la pesa y se partió! –

- ¡Ahora cuéntame uno de vaqueros! -

Donatelo no es un experto en huir de un furioso Rafael, así que lo atrapa rápidamente.

- ¡Ah! –

Pero antes de que Rafael pueda golpear a un indefenso Donatelo, aparece de un salto Leonardo y los aparta.

- No me importa quién comenzó la riña. Treinta vueltas al dojo, ahora. -

- No es mi culpa Leo, - Donatelo trata de decir en su defensa – No he estado concentrado en mi proyecto como debiera porque Mikey ha estado husmeando en mi laboratorio. -

- Aunque Mikey ha estado husmeando en tu laboratorio, tú debes ser capaz de mantenerte centrado en tus actividades, así como Rafa debe mantenerse centrado en no estrangularte si fue un accidente. –

- Buen punto, Leo, sin embargo… -

- Sin embargo, - Rafael interrumpe a Donatelo, toma la mano de él y se lo lleva al dojo – Leo puede llamar a la caballería y no quiero oír otro proverbio. –

Leonardo asiente satisfecho. Regresa a la sala junto a Usagi. Ambos están viendo, antes de la interrupción, un programa sobre civilizaciones antiguas.

05:25 PM

Rafael no puede terminar de ordenar su habitación; mientras más se demora más se desespera. Está por "tirar la toalla", pero no quiere que su hermano mayor y el amigo de su hermano vengan a ver el desastre y terminen por sermonearlo los dos. Quizás algo de música le ayude a relajarse y pueda terminar de una buena vez.

Enciende su pequeño estéreo, coloca un disco compacto y sube todo el volumen.

Las potentes notas de Linkin Park sacuden la habitación de tortuga de la bandana roja, y toda la casa, además.

- ¡Baja el volumen! – entra Leonardo.

Rafael no lo oye; está guardando todas sus revistas de motocicletas en una caja, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción Breaking the habit.

Leonardo se ve obligado a ser él quien baje el volumen, pero más tarda en hacer esto que Rafael dejar lo que está haciendo y pararse frente a él.

- Sabes de sobra que no me gusta que entres sin mi permiso. – le dice Rafael a Leonardo con una voz como el trueno que anuncia que habrá una fuerte tormenta.

- Estaba tocando una canción en el piano, pero Usagi no podía oírla porque tenías muy alto el volumen. Por favor, mantenlo así. -

Los ojos dorados de Rafael echan chispas porque el volumen están en "0", pero la amenaza de tormenta se esfuma.

- Te paso ésta nomás porque está el Orejón. -

- No deberías llamarlo así. Usagi es nuestro Senpai. –

Rafael resopla. Su paciencia no va a durar mucho.

- Arigato. – dice Leonardo y regresa a su habitación.

Usagi lo espera pacientemente.

- Gomen Usagi. – se sienta frente al piano eléctrico que su hermano Donatelo armó para él de tal manera que suene menos como teclado eléctrico y más como un piano normal.

Antes de que Leonardo comience a tocar, Rafael entra con las bocinas de su estéreo, y sin decir nada, conecta las bocinas al teclado.

- Aprovechando… – dice Rafael - Leo, perdona por lo de ayer. -

- No Rafa. Perdóname tú a mí. –

- ¿En serio? –

- Eres un adolescente y puedes llegar a hablar sin pensar, así que no debí tomar tan personal lo que dijiste y no enojarme como me enoje. Lo siento. –

- ¿Lo tomo como un insulto o como un halago? Tú también eres un adolescente, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se te olvida que lo eres; entonces, tampoco debo tomar tan personal lo que me digas. –

- Es un buen punto, Rafa, pero… -

- Dejémoslo así, ¿quieres? –

Leonardo asiente.

Rafael regresa a ordenar su habitación.

Leonardo se queda mirando las bocinas, sin saber si es buena idea que toque o no. Siempre ha tocado música en la soledad de su habitación.

- Toca, Leo, por favor. – le invita Usagi.

Leonardo asiente, y en cuanto sus dedos tocan con una caricia las teclas, la dulce melodía se esparce por toda la casa.

Donatelo trabaja con más acierto.

Miguel Ángel burla la trampa del laboratorio, y por fin descubre en qué proyecto trabaja Donatelo, quien tiene que sobornarlo para que no diga nada a nadie.

Rafael limpia su habitación con más ahínco.

- No todas las cosas que hace Leo son tan malas. – se dice a sí mismo Rafael con una sonrisa.

Usagi disfruta enormemente la música que su amigo ninja toca para él y para su familia también, con ayuda de esos aparatos que intensifican el sonido.

- Después de un largo día, una música tan hermosa es lo ideal para relajar los tensados nervios. –

- Lo que has visto, amigo, es de todos los días. –

- Mantener el orden en una familia es tan laborioso como mantener una nación en paz. –

- La música ayuda en ambos casos, sólo que no había podido tocar para mi familia, hasta ahora. –

- ¿No habías podido, Leonardo-san, o no habías querido? –

Más notas continúan fluyendo antes de que Leonardo responda.

- Tengo que mantener mis sentimientos bajo control todo el tiempo, aunque hay días en los que me es más difícil hacerlo, pero descubrí que a través de la música soy libre para expresar todo lo que siento, aunque a mis hermanos no les guste lo que toco. -

- Al parecer te equivocas, Leo, sí Rafael-san amablemente ha contribuido a que yo no sea el único que disfrute de la música. –

- Tal vez ya no piensa que mi música es aburrida. -

- Porque su carácter está madurando. –

Leonardo sonríe ante la posibilidad de que este sea la señal que necesitaba y que le ayudará en decirse a compartir sus aficiones y secretos con sus hermanos.

- Creo que es hora de llevar a mis hermanos a recitar poemas. –

- Y a que prueben una enigmática pero deliciosa "Limonada Eléctrica".

Leonardo asiente.

- Creo que también sería prudente – sugiere Usagi – que les revelaras la habilidad especial que posees sobre el agua. -

Leonardo vuelve a asentir sintiéndose culpable al tener tantos secretos para sí mismo; pero ese incómodo sentimiento se dispersa junto con la bella melodía que interpreta hábilmente en el piano.

El resto de la tarde trascurre envuelta por la tranquilidad y la música de Leonardo.

En la noche, Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael se sientan en la sala para ver una película, película que no terminan de ver porque se quedan dormidos en el sofá, y todo por haberse levantado temprano.

La salida al bar tiene que posponerse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

n.n


	17. Chapter 15

.

Último capítulo.

.

**N/A**:

.Hay un poema en este capítulo y es de Mario Benedetti y se llama "Corazón Coraza". Yo hubiera puesto un poema escrito por mí pero hace mucho tiempo que mi musa ya no me ayuda a escribir poemas.

.Hay una canción que se llama Never Alone [Nunca sola] de Barlow Girl. Tienes que buscarla en youtube si quiere oírla, o si quieres, sólo lee la traducción de la letra.

-/-

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CUENTA CONMIGO**

Usagi parte la mañana siguiente después de permanecer una semana en la casa del Clan Hamato, y para despedirlo, Leonardo lo ha llevado de nueva cuenta al bar donde, si se desea beber, se debe pasar a un escenario a leer poemas; pero no han ido solos esta vez.

Abril, Miguel Ángel, Donatelo, Rafael y Casey quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver el lugar al que Leonardo los ha llevado esta noche (claro que sin dejar pasar reprocharle a la tortuga de piel verde bosque el que no los haya invitado antes).

(Splinter decidió quedarse en casa para disfrutar de una noche sin adolescentes revoltosos.)

Durante el desayuno, Leonardo les dijo a los miembros de su familia que los llevaría a un lugar especial, pero si querían ir, cada uno tendría que escribir tres poemas, y en eso estuvieron ocupados sus hermanos y amigos todo el día.

Fue un día relativamente tranquilo porque escribir poemas no fue tan sencillo como parecía. Todos se dedicaron exclusivamente a escribir, y ahora en la noche, se han divertido por las ocurrencias que escribieron los chicos. Abril escribió algo más romántico, pero los chicos se ocuparon de escribir cualquier otra cosa menos sobre el amor.

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo se ríen del poema que acaba de recitar Casey arriba e el escenario, algo sobre que con dos calcetines en la noche se va a acostar, y en la mañana tiene uno nada más al despertar.

Casey vuelve a la mesa con su segunda cerveza de la noche.

- No son nada románticos. – se queja Abril.

- Leo dijo que podía ser un poema de lo que sea. – dice Casey en su defensa.

- Yo esperaba que Leo y Usagi no fueran los únicos que escribieran poemas de amor. –

- Porque Leo – dice Rafael – puede ser un temerario líder, pero es un tremendo zoquete al haberse enamorado de una chica como "ya saben quién". -

Leonardo baja la mirada, avergonzado. Por supuesto que ha pensado miles de veces que ha hecho muy mal al enamorarse de una chica como de la que se enamoró, pero es algo que sencillamente pasó.

- Más bien – dice Abril un tanto irritada, al ver la vergüenza de su joven amigo – ustedes son los insensibles. –

- Es difícil, Abril, - dice Donatelo – escribir poemas sobre el amor cuando no se ha experimentado. –

- Leo es el único que lo ha flechado Cupido. – dice Miguel Ángel.

- ¿Flechado? – Rafael ironiza – Yo diría que Cupido le dio un buen ´guamazo´. No podemos ni decir el nombre de "ella" o hablar de "ella" sin que Leo comience a suspirar. -

Leonardo suspira.

- ¿Ven? -

Abril siente pena por el chico de la bufanda azul.

Cualquier chico humano de la edad de Leonardo ya se hubiese enamorado varias veces, pero un chico tortuga, ¿qué posibilidades tiene de enamorarse al menos una vez? ¿Qué posibilidades tiene un chico tortuga de encontrar a la chica con la que compartirá su vida?

Sus amigos tortuga quizás no se enamoren tantas veces como cualquier chico humano, porque, quizás… Cupido es más cuidadoso con el corazón de ellos ya que son únicos en todos los sentidos. Leonardo y sus hermanos son chicos especiales, y por eso, quizás, con la primera chica que Cupido los "fleche", quiere decir que es la chica indicada.

El color carmín de la vergüenza ha desaparecido de las mejillas de Leonardo. Se levanta con decisión, acomoda la bufanda sobre su rostro, y va al escenario a recitar su último poema de la noche.

**CORAZÓN CORAZA**

**Porque te tengo y no.**

**Porque te pienso.**

**Porque la noche está de ojos abiertos.**

**Porque la noche pasa y digo "Amor".**

**Porque has venido a recoger tu imagen,**

**y eres mejor que todas tus imágenes.**

**Porque eres linda desde el pie hasta el alma.**

**Porque eres buena desde el alma a mí.**

**Porque te escondes dulce en el orgullo,**

**pequeña y dulce.**

**Corazón coraza.**

**Porque eres mía.**

**Porque no eres mía.**

**Porque te miro y muero,**

**y peor que muero si no te miro, Amor,**

**si no te miro.**

**Porque tú siempre existes dondequiera,**

**pero existes mejor donde te quiero,**

**porque tu boca es sangre,**

**y tienes frío.**

**Tengo que amarte, Amor.**

**Tengo que amarte,**

**aunque esta herida duela como dos,**

**aunque te busque y no te encuentre,**

**y aunque la noche pase **

**y yo te tenga, y no.**

El auditorio aplaude fuertemente.

Leonardo hace una reverencia y va por la bebida que le corresponde.

Regresa a la mesa con un Tequila Sunset, que en cuanto se sienta en su lugar, se bebe en un solo trago.

- No sabía – dice Casey – que ya pudieras beber de un solo 'jalón', Leo. -

- No puedo… – dice Leonardo al empezar a sentirse mareado.

Ha pasado a leer sus poemas prácticamente uno tras otro, cuando había sido él quien había sugerido dejar pasar bastante tiempo entre lectura y lectura, y en consecuencia, entre bebida y bebida.

Aunque hay tres adultos acompañándolos, la intención de Leonardo era no provocarles problemas y que los cuatro adolescentes no se embriagaran, y para ello él impuso ciertas condiciones; pero ha sido él el primero en romper esa importante regla.

Leonardo cierra los ojos y aprieta sus puños tratando de contener la angustia que le ha aquejado por meses. Por más que ha negado ese bello sentimiento que amenaza con hacer explotar su corazón de alegría, y por más que ha contenido la tristeza que lo embarga cada vez que piensa en ella y la extraña… ya no puede, ya no puede soportarlo y no va a importarle derrumbarse de desconsuelo frente a sus hermanos y amigos…

… pero un suave apretón en su hombro lo distrae de tan agobiantes pensamientos.

Leonardo abre los ojos y descubre una mano de piel blanca; levanta su mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos rojos que desbordan comprensión. Mira por un instante a su amigo Usagi, y asiente.

Usagi aparta el soporte que le estaba brindando a su amigo.

Leonardo estará bien, al menos por un tiempo más.

Casey y Abril, sintiéndose expertos en el terreno del amor, piensan decirle algunos consejos al joven enamorado, pero el Señor Jackson, el dueño del bar, se ubica en el escenario para anunciar a un grupo de música.

Una chica de piel morena clara, un chico de cabello negro y cuyos ojos son de un luminoso azul, y una chica de cabello castaño claro y con un enigmático color rosa en sus ojos, conforman el grupo.

- ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al grupo Nikté! –

El público aplaude con emoción.

- Me han pedido que les pregunte a ustedes, amable público, si alguien toca el violín, porque su violinista no pudo presentarse y la canción que van a tocar hay un violín, pero si no, pueden tocar otra canción… - el Señor Jackson hace un pausa - ¡Muy bien! Veo a alguien levantando la mano. –

Leonardo tiene la mano levantada, pero no es porque haya sido por su propia voluntad, sino que ha sido Rafael que ha tomado su brazo y lo ha levantado en lo alto. Mira a Rafael con una gran pregunta que se queda en su garganta: "¿Qué pretendes?".

- Acérquese al escenario, por favor. –

Sin más opción, Leonardo se levanta de su asiento, acomoda la bufanda para cubrir bien su rostro, y va al escenario.

- Muchas gracias, Myured. – el dueño del bar reconoce al joven que se ha ofrecido – El escenario es todo tuyo junto con Yun, Lou y Linka. -

El chico llamado Lou se acerca a él.

- Así que tocas el violín. -

- Sí, un poco. - Leonardo asiente con nerviosismo.

- El violín sólo interviene en dos pequeños fragmentos de la canción, - le muestra la partitura - así que no tienes de que preocuparte, aunque, abusando de tu gentileza, ¿sabes tocar la guitarra? –

Leonardo vuelve a asentir.

- ¡Estupendo! Será complicado, pero podremos hacerlo. -

En pocos minutos, las dos chicas y los dos chicos toman sus lugares: Linka va a tocar la batería, Lou el piano y el bajo, Leonardo el violín y la guitarra eléctrica y Yun es quien canta.

El piano suspira tristes notas, pero pronto son sustituidas por el estruendo del bajo.

**I waited for you today,**

Esperé por ti hoy,

**but you didn't show.**

pero no apareciste.

**I needed you today,**

Te necesitaba hoy,

**so, where did you go?**

entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste?

**You told me to call.**

Me pediste que te llamara.

**Said you'd be there.**

Dijiste que allí estarías.

**And though I haven't seen you,**

Y aunque no te he visto,

**are you still there?**

¿todavía estás ahí?

**I cried out with no reply,**

Clamé sin tener respuesta,

**and I can't feel you by my side,**

y no puedo sentirte a mi lado,

**So I'll hold tight to what I know.**

así que voy a aferrarme a lo que sé:

**You're here, **

Estás aquí,

**and I'm never alone.**

y nunca estoy sola.

**And though I cannot see you**

Y aunque no te pueda ver

**and I can't explain why**

y no pueda explicar el por qué

**such a deep, deep reassurance**

de esa profunda, profunda tranquilidad

**you've placed in my life.**

que has puesto en mi vida.

**We cannot separate**

No podemos separarnos

**'cause you're part of me,**

porque tú eres parte de mí,

**and though you're invisible.**

y aunque eres invisible,

**I'll trust the unseen.**

confiaré en lo que no veo.

**I cried out with no reply,**

Clamé sin tener respuesta,

**and I can't feel you by my side,**

y no puedo sentirte a mi lado,

**So I'll hold tight to what I know.**

así que voy a aferrarme a lo que sé:

**You're here, **

Estás aquí,

**and I'm never alone.**

y nunca estoy sola.

**We cannot separate.**

No podemos separarnos.

**You're part of me,**

Tú eres parte de mí,

**and though you're invisible,**

y aunque eres invisible,

**I'll trust the unseen**

confiaré en lo que no veo.

**I cried out with no reply,**

Clamé sin tener respuesta,

**and I can't feel you by my side,**

y no puedo sentirte a mi lado,

**So I'll hold tight to what I know.**

así que voy a aferrarme a lo que sé:

**You're here, **

Estás aquí,

**and I'm never alone.**

y nunca estoy sola.

La canción finaliza y el público aplaude con fervor.

Lou, Yun y Linka le agradecen a Leonardo, luego, él no pierde tiempo en regresar a su lugar ya que sólo necesitaron de su ayuda para una canción.

- ¡Bien hecho, Leonardo-san! -

- ¡Estuvo de lujo, bro! –

Recibe las felicitaciones de sus hermanos y de sus amigos.

- No sabía que tocaras el violín. – le dice Abril pero Leonardo no le responde; se ocupa de descubrir su rostro para poder respirar - Si estás pálido y sudando. – Abril toma su pañuelo y seca el rostro húmedo.

- G… Gracias. -

- Puedo deducir, por tu reacción Leo, - dice Donatelo – que sufres de pánico escénico. -

Leonardo asiente lentamente.

- ¡Pero si eres nuestro valiente líder! – dice Casey.

- Casey-san, - dice Usagi - Leonardo-san es un ninja; es natural que "llamar la atención" no forme parte de sus habilidades. –

- Pero Usagi, una cosa es no querer llamar la atención y otra es que Leo se ponga tan tembloroso como un conejo que va a ser devorado por una serpiente, sin ofender, nada más por tocar una gran rola. –

- Si fuese un "rock star", como los nombran ustedes, pero Leonardo-san es un ninja; él no tiene por qué preocuparse de esta desventaja. -

- Hasta que dimos con el talón de Aquiles de Mr. Perfecto. – dice Rafael.

- Pero Rafael-san, ni siquiera los Dioses poseen una perfección absoluta. -

- Ay Usagi, arruinas la diversión a expensas del Intrépido. –

- Leo es mi amigo, y lo defiendo aun de sus impertinentes hermanos. Él cuenta conmigo. –

- Como has hecho toda la semana. –

- No ha sido una labor sencilla, pero los comprendo. También fui joven e inquieto. Llegué a cometer "travesuras" en varias ocasiones. –

- Y bien seriecito que te ves, Usagi. – dice Casey.

- Ojala nos contaras alguna anécdota. – dice Abril.

- En nuestro próximo encuentro, Señorita O'Neil. -

- Lo bueno que ya te vas. – dice Rafael.

- Sin embargo, me llevó una valiosa lección. –

- ¿Cuál? –

- Ustedes tres pueden ser unos hermanos menores complicados, pero ninguno duda en dar la vida por su hermano mayor. –

Todos recuerdan que la noche anterior, al salir en una ronda (después de casi una semana de no hacerlo, y en la que también participó Usagi), durante la pelea, Leonardo tuvo un resbalón, del que no había de que preocuparse, pero en un parpadeo, Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel ya se habían puesto entre su hermano mayor y los Dragones Púrpura contra los que estaba luchando.

Sobra decir quiénes fueron los vencedores en esa pelea.

- Leo no es tan infalible y hay que estar cuidando su caparazón. – dice Rafael.

- Es parte de la labor como equipo. – dice Donatelo.

- Así hemos entrenado por años y años y años y años y años. – dice Miguel Ángel.

Usagi mira de reojo a Leonardo y él a su vez.

Tal parece que los tres hermanos les es difícil admitir que, por muy fastidioso hermano mayor que sea Leonardo, en realidad lo quieren.

- Bien dicho Usagi, - dice Casey con sinceridad – y nada más por eso, hay que brindar por la amistad. – propone Casey.

Todos levantan su bebida (Leonardo levanta su vaso vacío).

- ¡Por la amistad! -

- ¡Por la amistad! –

Abril, Casey y Usagi beben un pequeño trago, pero Donatelo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel casi se acaban sus bebidas de no ser porque los adultos les quitan los vasos.

- ¡Hey! – protestan los inconformes adolescentes.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? – les pregunta Casey – La noche es joven y cada trago deben tomarlo con calma si quieren llegar hasta el final con todos sus cinco sentidos. -

Las bebidas son devueltas.

- Es que sabe bien rico mi "Coco Loco". – dice Miguel Ángel.

- Lo mismo digo de mi "Brisa Marina". – dice Donatelo.

- Con estos cocteles que saben a gloria, - dice Rafael – como este "Daiquiri de fresas", me hubiera traído unos 10 poemas de 'perdis'. -

- ¿Y enfrentar la ira de tu papá que me encargó que te cuidara, pero te llevo a casa todo emborrachado? - pregunta Casey con temor - ¡No, gracias! –

- Y a Leo no le dice nada, ¿no? –

- Lo que ha tomado no es tan fuerte, pero tu bebida sí. –

- Pero ya se 'echó tres de un hilo'; va siendo lo mismo. –

Casey le echa un vistazo a la tortuga de la bufanda azul. Se ve mareado.

- Usagi lo cuida a él, así que Splinter no tiene que regañarme a mí. –

- Me gustaría ver eso. – dice Rafael con regocijo.

- Sobre mi caparazón. – dice Leonardo.

- Creo que nos vamos a quedar sin _nisan_. – dice Rafael burlonamente.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo asienten.

- Aquí es donde – dice Abril – me gustaría ver que los hermanitos den su vida por su hermano mayor. –

- Abril, – dice Miguel Ángel – una cosa es enfrentarse a todos los Dragones Púrpura y otra a enfrentarse a un papá furioso. –

- Hay mayores probabilidades – dice Donatelo – de salir con vida de una pelea callejera, que de una reprimenda paternal. -

Usagi comprende que la familia es mucho más complicada de lo que ya ha atestiguado en una semana.

- Mi principal problema – dice Leonardo cansinamente – es que ya paseé a leer mis tres poemas y ya me bebido mis tres bebidas de una sola vez. Puedo quedarme dormido mucho antes de que termine la función. –

- Yo puedo aguantar más que tú. – Rafael toma una servilleta – Abril, préstame un bolígrafo. Seguro que puedo escribir ahorita varias rimas y conseguir varios cockteles. –

- Qué no. – insiste Casey.

Abril, naturalmente, no le presta el bolígrafo.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Casey-san. – dice Usagi con una alegre expresión – Rafael-san puede escribir y leer poemas que desee; yo puedo beberme todas sus bebidas. –

Rafael había pensado que Usagi lo iba a apoyar.

- ¿Ya nos llevamos así, Orejón? –

No le hizo gracia el "comentario" del samurái, pero a los demás sí.

- ¡Jajajaja! – todos se retuercen de la risa.

Las tortugas y sus amigos pasan una excelente velada, sin mayores consecuencias que unas panzas adoloridas de tanto reír.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me colé otra vez, pero es que soy una cantante frustrada.

Cuando escucho canciones que me gustan, imagino que yo soy la que canta porque cantando es la única forma que tengo para expresar lo que siento.

El epílogo ya está arriba.


	18. Epilogo

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**EPÍLOGO**

Ha sido abierto el portal a otro mundo, un mundo al que Usagi ya no tiene miedo a enfrentarlo.

- Buen viaje, amigo mío. – Leonardo se despide de Usagi con un fuerte abrazo.

Leonardo se queda en su mundo, no tiene por qué huir de él, o es más preciso decir que no tiene por qué huir de su familia.

- Gracias, yujin. – Usagi corresponde el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Se apartan uno del otro porque hay muchas cosas por decir todavía.

- Espero poder verte pronto. –

- Yo también Leonardo-san. Hemos dejado una plática pendiente. -

- También ese descenso al Infierno. –

Usagi asiente con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Splinter y sus otros hijos se alarman al oír la palabra "Infierno".

- Oraré por que los Dioses den por terminada tu larga espera. –

- Y yo por que Jotaro crezca sano y fuerte. –

- Arigato. – Usagi vuelve a abrazar a su amigo.

- Deha mata [Hasta luego] –

- Deha mata. –

Usagi se despide de Leonardo y se dirige al portal, pero antes de entrar, se despide con la mano de su amigo y de su familia.

El samurái traspasa el portal sin ningún titubeo.

El portal desaparece en un instante.

- _Suerte amigo_. –

Dice Leonardo en voz baja al imaginar que el camino de Usagi está por ser muy accidentado, pero confía en que él podrá continuar su recorrido porque su corazón viaja más liviano…

- Oye Leo. –

Los pensamientos de Leonardo son interrumpidos.

- ¿Sí Mikey? –

- ¿Qué es eso de que Usagi y tú van a ir al Infierno? -

Leonardo ahora imagina que también su camino también es accidentado. Hay cosas que debe decirle a su familia, pero ahora tiene que decir algo para que la preocupación de sus rostros desaparezca.

- Sobre ir al Infierno es una metáfora, Mikey. –

- Ah… - tampoco así es aclarada la duda de Miguel Ángel.

- Hablamos en sentido figurado. –

- ¡Ah! -

- Leo, – dice Donatelo - ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine? Están proyectando un clásico de la cinematografía de Japón: Los Siete Samuráis. -

Aún con la presencia de Usagi, sus hermanos no han dejado de hacer travesuras, aunque sí han puesto empeño en mejorar su conducta, pero, ¿pedirle que vayan juntos a ver una película clásica que sólo a él le gusta?

- Estaría bien, aunque, ¿ya pidieron permiso a Sensei? –

Leonardo levanta la mirada para buscar a su Maestro, pero no tiene oportunidad.

- No te preocupes de esos detalles, - Miguel Ángel lo empuja.

- No podemos salir a la calle sin pedirle permiso a papá. –

- Ya hemos previsto todo, Intrépido. – dice Rafael - Tú sólo debes disfrutar la función. -

Leonardo es conducido a la sala y lo sientan en el sofá.

Miguel Ángel va por las palomitas, Rafael se asegura que esté cómodo, y Donatelo se ocupa del equipo de audio y video.

Cuando todos están sentados, Donatelo oprime un botón del control remoto, y del techo se despliega una enorme pantalla de cine.

- ¡Wow, Doni! – Leonardo está sorprendido - ¡Tenemos nuestra propia pantalla Imax! –

- ¡Yo ya sabía! – dice triunfante Miguel Ángel.

- No se imaginan lo que me costó su silencio. –

- Entonces, - dice Leonardo – vamos a estrenar la pantalla con la peli de Los Siete Samuráis. A Usagi le hubiera encantado verla. -

- Silencio. – dice Rafael.

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Donatelo se han sentado alrededor de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo no entiende por qué sus hermanos esperaron a que Usagi regresara al antiguo Japón de su mundo para ver la película, pero piensa que ya habrá otra oportunidad para que Usagi conozca lo que es el cine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Este fic se llamó Cuenta Conmigo por la película y por la canción que así llaman; ambas son mis favoritas porque justamente tratan de la amistad, y este fic trató sobre la amistad.

Y sobre Usagi y Jotaro: En mi fic, Jotaro tiene 1 año cuando Usagi se entera que es su hijo, pero en el manga, Usagi se entera de esto pero muchos años después, y no sólo eso, Jotaro sí se entera, por su madre, que Usagi es su verdadero papá, pero hasta donde yo pude averiguar, Usagi no sabe que Jotaro ya sabe que él es su papá, y Jotaro no sabe que Usagi ya sabe que es su hijo.

Ojala algún día yo pueda leer el manga de Usagi Yojimbo, pero creo que, al final, Usagi y Jotaro podrán estar juntos como padre e hijo.

Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

n.n


End file.
